


The Statue

by AliceSmiler, MoltenGalaxies



Series: The Princess turned to Stone [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Backstory, Based On A Writing Prompt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cliffhangers, F/F, Fluff, Medieval References, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenGalaxies/pseuds/MoltenGalaxies
Summary: There is a beautiful statue of a Princess in the middle of National City, and the rumour surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand.One picture attempt for an article results in an empty statue podium and a reporter barely catching a very confused person in her arms.or the story of how Princess Lena turns into a statue and the only thing that can solve this curse is her Soulmate holding her hand.





	1. Chapter 1- Prologue (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the edited version of the first chapter with better grammar and all. Enjoy ^ω^

The statue was a Beautiful Princess, you could tell from the small tiara on her head, but before she turned, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Long black hair, pale skin, ruby red lips and emerald eyes. Jaw and cheekbones that can cut through a knight's armour. She was a 10/10 when it came to looks and brains. Her brother had begun teaching her chess when she was four, claiming that it would aid her in the future when she became Queen. Her teachers loved her, she always asking for more books, more homework, more knowledge. But no matter how smart she was nor how much knowledge she gained, she was a princess and not the heir of her kingdom. And so, when she became of age, she was practically sold to one of the neighbouring kingdoms to marry a prince she never met.

 

During the journey, the princess and the knights accompanying her stopped for a break. While the knights were setting up the camp, the princess saw something in the forest, or more like someone. Sneaking away from the knights was easy, they were minding their own business, and no one thought a helpless little princess about to marry a prince without a say in it would think to sneak away, right? I mean who would do that? But her maid was hard to lose and followed the princess into the forest.

 

The princess and the maid followed the figure deeper into the woods and after a turn by a tree, the princess came face to face with an old lady. Wrinkling face, grey hair, a smile with few teeth and a big ol' mole on her nose.

 

An hour later the princess and the maid came out of the woods with the old lady in tow. No one knew of what was spoken, only the princess, the maid and the Old Lady. You see, not even a single knight realised she was missing or even paid any attention to her as she opened a small chest from her belongings and took out the few golden coins the old lady asked for.

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the princess asked when the old lady handed her the bottle with a red potion.

 

"Yes. Just drink it and you will wake up in the arms of your soulmate" the old lady answered with a grin aimed at the princess before saying "Farewell princess and good luck" she curtsied and left, disappearing back into the woods like a shadow.

 

"Your Highness, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe the prince won't be that bad" her maid told her.

 

"Samantha, you are my dearest friend, but you know how I feel about this wedding. But I promise you, I will only drink it if I have to." the princess said and hid the small bottle.

 

* * *

 

 

After two more days on the road, they had arrived at the palace. Stepping out of the carriage the princess was swiftly escorted inside and into the throne room. The throne room was huge with wide windows, flags and banners from allied kingdoms hanging from the second-floor balcony and with enough space for hosting balls and glorious feasts. In the middle, at the far end of the room were the thrones. Stopping a few steps away from the podium stairs leading to the thrones, the princess curtsied and looked up to observe the King.

 

The King was as big as his throne, with a round belly and a brown beard with some white streaks of hair in it. A huge golden crown sat atop his brown hair, a red cloak rested around his shoulders and a big gold signet ring adorned his finger. On the left-hand side of the King, there sat another throne almost as big as his, with a lean woman seated in it; the Queen. Long brown hair was tied up in an elaborate hairdo with the Queen's golden tiara fitting in perfectly. One could see her aureate earrings from a mile away and just like her husband, she wore the same golden ring on one hand and on the other she wore a golden ring with a huge diamond on it. The princess almost scoffed at how desperate the royal couple was in trying to show off their wealth. Next to the Queen, there was a tall man, clad in royal attire and his golden ring of a crown resting on his brown hair. On his broad shoulders, a maroon cloak hung, his left hand held the golden hilt of his sword while his right hand was loose at his side. A smirk was placed on his face.

 

All three pairs of brown eyes looked down at her, a pair of them looking little lower than her face. After introductions had occurred, and the princess was escorted to her room along with her maid and left to settle in.

 

"He seems like a respectable man" Samantha said.

 

"Ah yes, the tell-all sign of respect; blatantly gazing at a woman's breasts instead of her face" the princess deadpans and after a few seconds of silence, they both had burst into laughter.

 

"My God, have you seen all that gold? I'm surprised the King doesn't have golden teeth." the maid said while unpacking. Before the princess could answer, there was a knock on the door. Samantha rushes to it and following the princess’ nod, opens the door to the Prince.

 

"Princess Lena, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk in the royal gardens."

 

Having no other choice, the princess nodded and Samantha helped her with her cloak. They had been walking for an hour, with Samantha and two knights at a respectable distance, before the Prince suggested they go into the woods in order for him to show her a rare tree, dismissing the knights and the maid. After walking for another ten minutes, the prince got a bit handsy with the Princess, lowering his hand from her shoulders to her lower back after each step. Walking deeper into the woods the Prince grabbed Lena and pushed her against a tree. Panicking the princess' knee instinctively hit his royal jewels as she then made a run for it. She ran as fast as her dress would allow, she wanted to escape, she knew what the prince was going to do, and she loathed the very idea of it. Her cloak got caught on one of the branches and while trying to untangle it she heard footsteps close by. Grabbing a branch from the ground she prepared to hit the prince but when she lifted the branch for a swing, she heard her.

 

" _Princess?_ Where are you?" Samantha whisper shouted.

 

"Samantha?"

 

"Princess!!" Samantha hugged her and helped her once again with the cloak. "I had a bad feeling about the ‘walk into the woods alone’. I'm quite certain that is how my sister became with child." the maid said, hugging the princess again. "We must keep moving but first, you need this. I hope that witch did not trick you" she said giving her the small bottle with the red liquid while they start moving.

 

Running wasn't enough though. They could hear the prince and his knights calling her name and soon enough they knew they would be surrounded.

 

"You must hide. I don't want anything to happen to you. You need to climb up on that tree now and hide. No one knows you are here, and no one will even think to look up there for you. Stay hidden and don't do anything foolish. **PROMISE ME**!!" the princess hugged her friend one last time and before opening the bottle.

 

"I promise. Best of luck my princess." Samantha smiled at her with teary eyes and headed to the tree; climbing.

 

The princess took in a deep breath and drank the potion just a few seconds before the prince with his knights had shown up, but nothing had happened. She looked at the prince with wide eyes all while he marched towards her.

 

"You thought you could escape **M** E? Oh, my dear princess, you have no knowledge of what befalls you now. I have tried kindness, but alas..." he said when he was close enough to grab her hand.

 

 

But then it happened. Slowly she started to turn to stone. It began at her feet and steadily gained in speed as it travelled upwards. The princess, with one hand on her heart and the other still in the prince’s hold looked up at her friend for one last time. A hopeful smile graced her face before she fully turned into stone, her emerald eyes the last thing to turn grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks ago I shared this picture on Tumblr https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/post/184667619297/along-with-that-first-comment-xd-lena-as-the from writing prompts (Instagram) and I asked for someone to make it a Supercorp fic. My brain thought that I should write it even tho I had an exam in 2 days XD
> 
> Also, I don't know how Rating and Warnings work. If I have to warn about something please let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I did a good job with the Characters and how they act.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Lena turned into a statue and no one knows what to do. Samantha makes sure that her friend, even as a statue, will be safe until her soulmate shows up. 
> 
> Mostly Samantha's POV

The prince just looked at her in shock trying to figure what happened. For hours he tried to move the princess, now a statue of beauty. He brought people to figure out how to turn her back, and while the forest filled with knights and smart men, Samantha found a way to escape by climbing down in the middle of the night and cutting her hair as short as possible so no one would recognise her. She joined the maids of the palace and she managed to keep an eye on her princess. With short hair and everyone thinking the princess maid had run away, no one batted an eye at her. She watched for months, men tried to move the statue or break it but nothing.

After six months the princess was forgotten by everyone. Lies spread that she tried to kill the prince, but he killed her first and a war started. Only Samantha visited the statue, making sure everything was fine and her friend was still there. She was happy and sad every time she saw her. Happy because nothing had happened to her friend, but sad because she didn't find her soulmate. Until one day she found out why.

 

Just like every day she visited her friend but for the first time in weeks she wasn't alone. She saw a familiar figure close to the statue and when the figure turns around, she would be surprised if she ever forgot the big mole on that nose.

" **YOU!** You lied to her. You told her she would see her soulmate when she drinks the potion.  **BUT LOOK AT HER NOW** . She's a statue.  **A. STATUE** ." Samantha screamed at the witch and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Technically I did not lie. I just didn't say the full truth. The princess never let me finish when I told her I could help her find her soulmate. She just said yes, without asking questions." The witch answer with a big toothless, now, smile.

" _ Yeah, you would think since she was so smart, she would ask a question or two _ ." Samantha mumble before asking with anger "Why is she a statue? How can I bring her back?" she pleaded.

"You can't. Unless you are her soulmate." The witch said holding the princess' hand. "You see if the princess would’ve let me finish, I would tell her that she would turn into stone, that only when her soulmate holds her hand will she turn back to human. That I don't know how long it will take for her soulmate to find her.  If I were you, I would start spreading the story. The more people that hear it the better the chances the princess will have to be free."

The witch let the hand go and walked closer to the maid. She pulled a small bag out of her pocket and gave it to the maid, it was the gold coins the princess gave the witch and looked into the maid's eyes when she said "I never needed the coins, but I believe you do. Spread the word and stay close. If I were you, I would make sure the story will never be forgotten , for her sake." She glanced back at the princess and then started walking away. Stopping before she disappears and turning around with a smile and looking at Samantha. "Good luck".

And then she disappears leaving the princess and the shocked maid behind.

When Samantha came out of the forest, she already had a plan. She started by telling stories to kids and found the biggest gossiper of the village that could spread the word faster than anyone. Slowly people started to go in the forest to see the statue, see how mesmerising she is and trying to hold her hand. All of them failing and reacting differently. Some of them just shrug it off saying probably just a kid's tale, others coming the next day hoping for a stroke of better luck and some even try to break it from anger that it's not them, but hurting themselves more than the statue, it not even leaving a single scratch. Years pass and life goes on. People keep coming, trying to free the princess and Samantha keeping an eye on her. Talking to her when no one is around and telling her all the happy news like when she met this amazing man who charmed her, when he asks her to marry him and when she got pregnant.

"Her name is Lilly, just like the flowers that grew around you." she said while holding her baby in her arms and looking into her friend’s stone-grey eyes. "She looks nothing like her father and a lot like me, that's what they say." she kept talking without the knowledge of her husband nearby.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked, with worry written on his face.

That night Samantha told her husband everything. The secret too heavy to carry on her own. She was scared. She was scared that she would lose him, she would lose her daughter, or something would happen to the statue. But her husband believed her.

"Before we met, I saw you for the first time coming out of the woods while I came back from the war. When my leg was good enough to walk around the village, I saw you daily going into the woods and staying there for hours. At first, I thought that's where you lived but then I saw you exiting your house and going back in the woods. It took me weeks to have the courage to finally talk to you and months to be curious enough to follow you. I saw the witch, I heard what she said, and I know there are golden coins hidden somewhere for an emergency. But I would never touch them because I know what those coins mean to you. And I will keep the secret till the day I die, _ for you _ ." by the time he finishes talking Samantha was fully on crying with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it took you weeks to talk to me and the first thing you said was ‘Are those your eggs?'" she said, and they laughed.

As the years pass Samantha and her husband grew older and their daughters and son grew up listening about the stories of the princess from the time she was at her kingdom to the story of how she turns into stone. And as her kids had kids, she never stopped telling them the stories. The daily visits to her friend got few and far between as more people tried to save the princess and she grew older.

Until one day it was her last visit. She knew it was her time.

She couldn't believe she had to wait in line. She thought it was rude that the knights laughed at her face for even thinking to try been the princess soulmate. But after years as a maid to awful royals (but the princess of course) and the loss of her husband she didn't care because she knew what came next. She walked forwards and hold the princess's hand. She was allowed five minutes and within those five minutes, she told her friend that her kids were going to take over for her and make sure she was ok. That she didn't force them, but they took over because that's what they wanted, after listening to her stories.

"I'm leaving you to good hands. Lily always loved you more than me" she chuckles. And with tearing eyes she looked at her friend's face and whisper.

"I love you, Princess Lena. Good luck."

And with that, she fell to the ground. Leaving her last breath while looking at her best friend. Her children run to her, the guards let them close to their mother, not having the heart to stop them.

Crying, Lily looked up at the statue she promises to protect, and she gasped as she saw tears coming out of the statues eye.

Lily, Jackson and Lana kept their promise. Lily and Jackson stayed in the village and looked after their mothers' friend while Lana went with her husband back to his village in another kingdom and helped spread the word. After Samantha's death **,** time moved faster. Weeks turn into months and months into years and everything changed except the statue of the princess, the myth and the family that still protects her. Soon enough Samantha's kids grew older and pass her story to their children who care for her. The line to hold the princesses hand grew bigger and the story that she cried when her protector died never stops to amaze people.

Only a few protectors are left even though the family got bigger. Only a few knew all the stories, but everyone knew who the statue is and how she came to be that way. The protectors who swore to protect the princess managed to buy the land she was on. Enough space to build a few houses. They never asked for money for the people to try to hold the hand. Only guarded the statue and make sure everything was in order. And those who try to earn money, bad things happen to them. Money got burned and accidents happened. And each time a protector felt that it was time, they were by the princess side, holding her hand and wishing her good luck. And the statue always cries when a protector dies. Even with the hopeful smile on her stone face, you knew those tears were coming from sadness.

Then years turned into decades and soon there is a park around her. A wooden sign few feet away with a short version of her story and a line with people ready to take a picture with the statue. Her story is only a fairy tale now and the only thing anyone cared was to take a picture. A tree was planted where the tree Samantha had hid in was, and a small wooden statue of her friend was placed on the branch.

 

“.... the face of the statue on the tree is believed to be close enough to the face of the first Protector, Samantha. We found the bones a few years ago when we were fixing the park. We didn’t know who it was until I saw the coins which had the same symbol as the official pin of The Protectors. The Protector pins were created based on that symbol.” the park owner finished the story with a smile.

“Was it weird to find your ancestors bones in the middle of the park. Especially the one that started all this” the reporter asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️Thank you all for your nice comments, you made me really happy ❤️
> 
> My friend told me that Samantha's death was too dramatic, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Really want to thank Batsy for reading this chapter and fixing all my mistakes, and for the AMAZING edit she made for this fic 🖤🦇  
> (https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/post/185659055397/my-friend-made-this-amazing-edit-for-my-statue-fan)
> 
> Not gonna lie tho I end up tearing up in the middle of the library and I had to run to the bathroom to calm down. To be fair tho I don’t know if I was crying for the death or for my exams...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	3. Chapter 3 - Picture Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview between the Park owner and the Reporter. We learn a bit more about the rules for the statue and the reporter should DEFINITELY take a picture with the statue for her article ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend, Batsy. Thank you for reading my stories and make sure I don't make a fool of my self. 
> 
> 🦇 🖤 Happy Birthday 🖤 🦇

The park owner laughed “Kara, you were there when I got so drunk I started flirting with your sister and asking her for a date”

 

“Ah yes. I still have the video on my phone. Nothing screams _love_ like asking your wife to go out on a first date with you” Kara joined in the laughing. “So, you got drunk…” Kara pretend-wrote on her notepad.

 

“KARA. NO!” she tried to grab the notepad, but Kara was too fast.

 

“I’m kidding Sam. I will just write you were shocked and nothing a glass of wine couldn’t fix?” she smiled when Sam nodded. “Next question. Are there any rules when it comes to trying to hold the statue's hand? And have you ever tried to hold the statue’s hand yourself? or as a Protector, are you not allowed?” 

“Few decades after she turned into stone my ancestors noticed that some kids tried to hold her hand, so they created a rule that you have to be 18 and older to hold her hand, considering she is 18. Sometimes we stretch the rules if the person is 17. As for if _I_ tried to hold the hand, of course I did. Who wouldn’t?” Sam finished with a chuckle that stopped as soon as she heard Kara’s next words.

 

“I didn’t try to hold her hand. I feel like her green eyes stare into my soul.” Kara said while writing Sam’s answer on her notes. When she looked up **,** Sam was staring at her, and when she turned to James, her assigned photographer for this article, he was surprised too. “What?”

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just...well almost everyone who is attracted to women try. I even saw people that weren’t into women try just for the sake of it. I was just expecting you to try too” Sam answered, still shocked.

 

“But I’m not int-”

 

“Cut the crap, Kara. You can’t lie to me” Sam interrupted a blushing Kara. “Plus, when you lost that bet with Alex and ended up drinking three glasses of vodka flirty-Kara came out to play.”

 

“I remember that night. You kept flirting with me until Lucy showed up. Then you started flirting with her.” James burst into more laughter the redder Kara became.

 

“Ok ok. Enough James. We don’t want her to explode. Come on. This interview is over, we are going to the statue and James will take a picture of you holding Princess Lena’s hand for your article” Sam said already walking away.

 

Sighing, Kara and a giggling James followed Sam outside the museum and into the heart of the park. It was truly a beautiful park. With grass and various types of trees and flowers on either side of the stone paths. The park allows people to rent stands and sell approved goods inside the gates. Some of them sell food, toys for kids and some of them sell art, and she knows she is going to come back to have a look at those paintings.

 

The first thing she noticed is the long line, already tired of the thought of standing for so long. But Sam kept walking past the line to the front and when she noticed Kara’s surprised expression. Looking back at the line **,** she just laughed and said “Kara, I'm the owner of this place and currently the Head Protector. Did you really think I would let my sister-in-law wait for hours in a line? Especially when she's writing an article about my job?” she chuckled and wink.

 

Reaching the start of the line Kara saw the security guards and the photographer. The first guard stands between the line and the statue, checking IDs if someone looks a bit too young and letting people go to the statue when it’s their turn. The other is waiting on the other side of a family? Yep, that’s a family and their daughter is holding the statue’s hand while her younger brother is on the other side of the statue and their parents are around them with big smiles for the photographer.  

“Hello, Milo. How is your wife?” Sam said, smiling when she got close enough.

 

“She started having weird cravings. Yesterday she ate pulled pork on vanilla ice cream.” Milo laughed loudly.

 

“That sounds better than what I ate when I was pregnant, canned cheese on powdered doughnuts. Listen, I got a reporter here that needs some pictures for an article. Let the next one pass and then hold the line for us” Sam told him going from playful friend to a stern boss.

 

“Ay ay, Captain” Milo said with a salute.

 

While Sam and Milo talked Kara looked at the statue for the first time since the last time she visited, 3 years ago. They were right, of course. She’s pretty. No. Not just pretty. She’s beautiful. She has to admit whoever sculpture this statue was probably thinking about Aphrodite in medieval clothes. She got lost studying the statue, always amazed by all the little details. From the details of her dress to the faint dimple on her cheek to the shining emerald eyes. How do they make the eyes so shiny? She didn’t realise how long she was staring until Sam tapped her shoulder making Kara yelped in surprise.

 

“I know, she's mesmerising.” Sam looked at Kara with a knowing look. “Come on. It’s your turn. I will have both our photographer, Jess, and James to take pictures of you.”

 

Kara walked up to the statue and stood next to it. She looked at James and smiled, ready for her picture to be taken.

 

“Kara, come on hold her hand. She doesn’t bite. She’s a statue” Sam said with an eye roll.

 

Kara sighed and held the statue’s hand and looked back at James and Jess with a smile.

 

Everything happened so fast. There was a flash and then another one and no one saw it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some rules about who tries to hold the statue’s hand because I don’t think having kids trying would be a good idea. But I added an exception for 17-year-olds who are a few weeks away from 18 and also for family pictures as long as the youngest stay away from holding the hand.
> 
> This is probably the smallest chapter from all the others, but I hope it’s satisfying enough.
> 
> Now we are jumping into the deep waters, where I have to make sure the characters act like the show, and Lena acts as someone coming from medieval times. I will try my best, I promise XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	4. Chapter 4 - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was shocked at first, James and Jess are shocked, EVERYONE IS SHOCKED, and Kara… well, Kara thought she almost broke the statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, last week: Why did you leave us hanging on a cliff??? T-T
> 
> Me, this week: *pushes readers down the cliff* enjoy xD

Kara holds the statue’s hand and looks at James and Jess. The first flash blinded her and by the second one, her eyes caught the statue falling. She heard the gasps, but thanks to her quick reflexes she managed to grab the statue before hitting the ground, looking up to Sam to apologize and plead that she wouldn’t kill her. She knew she was too clumsy for taking a picture next to a historical statue. It won’t be the first time she broke something that belongs in a museum. Sam was shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide **,** but before she even got to apologize to Sam, she felt the statue move? Kara looked down and blue eyes locked with green and her breath hitched.

 

“I can’t believe it” Sam said staring at Kara and the Princess, ignoring the sounds from the crowd around them. Then she snapped out of it and started ordering people around “Jess, James stay close to them and take as many pictures and videos as you can. Milo, call for backup and Daisy help him hold that line. I need to call Grace. I can’t believe this happened in front of me” Sam said walking closer to them while ordering her guards around and calling the doctor when she noticed that the princess had fainted.

 

By the time backup came to help Sam, Kara _(who was bride-carrying the Princess in her arms)_ , James and Jess had escaped the crowd and got somewhere safe, the hashtag _#NCStatuesSoulmate_ was trending on social media and TV channels started arriving at the park.

 

Inside Sam’s office, Kara placed the unconscious Princess on the sofa. She then looked at her better. She had a jaw that can cut glass, red lips, long black hair and _is that a tiara_?

 

“Yes, I told you she is a princess” Sam answered while typing on her computer. Kara didn’t even notice she spoke out loud and nothing could stop the blush on her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths and asked.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Now we wait for my cousin to show up and examine her. Before she became a doctor, she always asked our grandma about the health of the Princess and what would happen when she wakes up. Our grandma didn’t have an answer, so Grace took it upon herself to prepare when the time comes.” Sam said while typing on her computer. She felt eyes on her and looked up at Kara who was still in shock. She got up and got closer to Kara and spoke in her soft motherly voice, the one she uses when Ruby is scared. “Look, I know this is pretty, well, unbelievable but you held her hand and she woke up. **YOU** are **HER** soulmate. But you don’t have to start dating straight away. First, we need her to wake up, talk with her and see what she thinks and wants. Okay?”

 

Kara was silent, thinking about what Sam said and then nodded her head. Sam was right. She must wait for her soulmate to wake up. _Her soulmate_! God, it feels weird to even think that.

 

Twenty minutes later there is a knock on the office door and Sam signalled Kara that she should get it when the blonde was about to stand. Opening the door Kara could see a brunette with a doctor's coat on and her sister holding her motorcycle helmet. As soon as Alex sees her, she pushes pass Sam and the doctor and hugs Kara who returns the hug tighter.

 

“Kara, this is my cousin, Dr Grace Parker. Cuz, this is my sister-in-law, Kara Danvers, Princess Lena’s soulmate” Sam introduce them with a smile.   
  
“Nice to finally meet our Princess **’** soulmate. Now if you’ll excuse me **,** I would like to examine the Princess. Sam, can you stay and help me?” Dr Parker said while already emptying her bag on Sam’s desk.

 

Sam nodded and smiled at the twin look of worry that was placed on the Danvers sisters. “I promise we will take good care of her.” she said while closing the door behind Kara and Alex slowly when she leans into Alex’s ear.  
  
“ _Your sister is still in a shock”_ Sam whispered and kissed Alex on the cheek and closed the door behind her.   
  
Alex looked at Kara, who was sitting on the sofa in the reception area and scrolling through her phone. She walked up to her and snatched it away. Kara just looked up at her in question.

 

“By searching what people are saying online won't help you with whatever you are worrying about. But I can. Come on, hit me with your best shot.” Alex said and sat next to her sister. Few minutes of silence passed and then Kara exploded. Standing up and pacing in front of Alex, in a jumble of questions.

 

“Alex I don't know what to do. I mean a few hours ago I didn’t believe in happy endings and now I’m trapped in this madness. Have you seen her? She is gorgeous. She is a Princess. **A PRINCESS.** And what am I? I’m nobody. I just started as a reporter and before that, I was just an assistant. What if she doesn’t like women that way? She comes from a medieval time for crying out loud. And if she does like women, what if I wasn’t what she expected. **LOOK AT ME**!! I don’t look like a Princess, I look more like a peasant...or a pirate. Do you think I would look good in a pirate outfit? Still got 5 months till Halloween but never too late to search for a costume. Wait, what was I saying?”. Kara frowned and stood still when she realized she lost her train of thought. 

 

“You were talking about the Princ-” Alex tries to remind her when Kara interrupted her, getting back her train of thought. “What if she wants to go back? What if she is not healthy and- and that's why she turned into stone and we have to find the cure? What if….” Kara hesitates lowering her eyes to the ground and furrowing her eyebrows. Alex observes her for a while, waiting for Kara to feel safe enough to tell her how she feels. “What if she doesn’t like me?” Kara whispers with tearing eyes. That's when Alex stood up and hugged Kara and helping her to the couch. Letting her cry on her shoulder while stroking Kara’s back, trying to calm her down.

 

**_Meanwhile inside the office._ **

 

“I can’t believe this finally happened.” Dr Grace said with a smile while examining Lena. “The only question is, what’s wrong with that frown on your face?” she looked at Sam with an eye roll.  
  
Sam was pacing behind her “I just wish my mom was here. She was an expert on all things this Statue curse has and now, well now it’s all up to me and I need to figure it out and...aghhhhh” Sam groan while settling on her chair after the annoyed look she received from Dr Grace.

 

“Sam, you are the owner of this park because you are an expert too. I know you are. All of the family knows you are. You know all the stories by hea-” the doctor paused to listen to Lena’s heart. “-rt. You are just scared and all but come on. If I remember correctly since you realised you had a chance to be the soulmate of the princess you studied so you would know every little detail. Honestly, I’m glad it wasn't you. You would scare her with your knowledge of her life.” she said and started laughing at Sam’s blush when she turned around and walked closer to her, already packing her stuff. “I have to go back to the hospital. Everything looks fine but it will be a good idea to tak-”

 

“Mmhmm, where... where am I?” Sam and Grace turn to Lena and saw her opening her eyes slowly and trying to get up.  
  
“Wow easy there” Grace rushed back to her, helping her sit on the couch and checking her over again.  
  
Lena looked around the room. It looked like she was in a study. There were big windows and she could see trees outside, a chair behind a big wooden desk, the bookshelves filled with books, a few objects she didn’t recognise and looked strange like the back of the mirror on the big desk and the portrait of herself on the wall. She stopped looking around when she heard _HER_ speak and Lena looked at her with wide eyes.  
“That’s good. Book us an appointment for any checkup you think she needs to take, the Protectors pay. Make sure it’s a private one if needed **,** only doctors you trust. I will stay with her and make sure she’s safe” Sam talked with the doctor, not feeling Lena’s eyes on her.  
  
Dr Grace nodded and finished packing her stuff. She then turned and bowed to her princess since she wasn’t sure what else to do in this situation. “See you later Sam. If anything happens let me know” she said while hugging Sam and leaving the two alone.

 

“Samantha?” Lena now looked at her with tearing eyes.

 

“Em, not really. I'm Sam. I know you probably have a lot of que-”

 

“You bare an incredible likeness to her. I simply...” Lena stood on shaking legs and walked closer to Sam.  
  


“Oh I-I’m not her.” Sam said feeling for the first time in ages a bit awkward.  
  
“I understand, however you have such an uncanny resemblance to her. May I…” Lena opened her arms for a hug and when Sam nodded and she hugged her, she let her tears roll down her cheeks. And that’s how Alex and Kara found them when they walked back in the office.

 

“Ahem” Alex startled them and Sam let go of Lena as fast as she could.

 

Glancing at the door she saw a woman with short red hair, piercings on her ears, wearing a black jacket with a white tunic underneath, black trousers and boots. Lena just blinked at her, surprised by the way she was dressed and looked. Was she even allowed to wear those? Her eyes followed Sam as she walked close to the redhead and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like” Sam said while blushing and Lena looked confused for a second. “Princess Lena, this is my wife, Alex Arias-Danvers.” 

 

“Nice to meet you” Alex said and lifted her hand for a handshake and Lena followed the move, shaking her hand but still in shocked when she realised what Sam said.

  
“Wait, did you say _‘wife’_ ? As in you two are _married_ ?” Lena looked baffled. She was always scared about the way she felt about women. But this is unbelievable to hear. Not even in her wildest dreams, she would see two women be happily married to each other. Maybe their marriage was a secret to the world.   
  
Sam chuckled “Em yea. Things are different now” she said with a smile when she saw Lena looking behind her. Sam pulled Alex aside with her and let Lena have a look at Kara who was standing in the doorway now, fidgeting. “Princess Lena, this is Kara Danvers, she’s Alex sister and, well, your soulmate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to upload every Sunday, let’s hope I keep that schedule xD 
> 
> Bonus question from Kara “OMG WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE POTSTICKERS OR PIZZA?”
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr here: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	5. Chapter 5 - Nothing a cloak can’t help with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet and one of them fails at it, but Sam is there to save her. Also, why is everyone wearing trousers?

Lena just stares and takes Kara in. She’s wearing a pink woollen tunic with blue trousers and she’s nothing like her sister. She’s tall with long blonde hair resting on her surprisingly broad shoulders and behind her spectacles, there are piercing blue eyes looking right into her emerald ones. Then Lena remembers herself, clasping her hands in front of her and raising her chin up and Sam knows what that means but before she had time to say anything Kara is getting closer to Lena and brings her hand up for a handshake.  
  
“Hi Princess Kara, I’m Lena..wait no that’s wrong…” Kara said with wide eyes and blushing, fiddling with her glasses. Lena just raises an eyebrow that makes her brain stop while Lena sends an unamused look at Sam,who just looks at the awkward interaction along with Alex.

“I meant, I’m Kara. Kara Danvers. But you already knew that because Sam told you” Kara chuckled awkwardly and fiddle with her glasses more.  
  
“Mhmm, she did indeed. You are my soulmate then? Why have you remained away until now?” Lena’s eyes focused back at Kara and smirked. Neither of them heard Alex whispering at Sam “ _this is going to be fun_ ”. 

“Oh, em…you see... first of all you need to be at least 18 to try and hold your ha-” Kara started to explain but Lena interrupted her.

”And how old might you be? You certainly do _not_ seem like you have just completed 18 years.”  
  
“Me? oh, I-I’m 26” Kara answered with a chuckle.  
  
“You had the power to free me 8 years prior and yet you did not. May I ask why?” Lena asked a lost Kara.

  
“What matters is that she finally did free you from the stone prison” Sam interrupted, feeling sorry for the puddle of mess Kara was in that moment. She was expecting Lena to react like this as soon as she had turned her serious princess mode on.

“That is indeed true. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am growing quite weary. Samantha, dear, would you mind escorting me to where my chambers are?” 

“Well you are going to stay with me for a while **,** but you can't really leave looking like that” Sam said gesturing to Lena’s dress and tiara.  
  
“Nothing a cloak can’t help with” Lena answered with a smile, grabbing her cloak from the sofa and putting it around her, tying it and pulling the hood up and smiled at Sam “Ready”.

“Yeah, that won’t do _Princess_ ” Alex said, but the way she said ‘Princess’ made Lena arch a challenging eyebrow at her. “Your picture is already trending on twitter and there are a bunch of videos of you turning from stone to human and falling into Kara’s arms.” the redhead said looking at her phone. 

Looking back up at Sam she said “in most pictures and videos her face is quite a blur, but with that whole” she makes a circle gesture at Lena’s direction and continues “get up **,** it will be easier to spot her as soon as you guys step outside”.

 

A loud song started playing from the other room and Lena jumped at the sound, looking around searching for the musicians. Then a tall, bald man walked inside the office holding something into his ear and a weird box in his hand.

“Kara, Miss Grant wants us back to the office _NOW._  Pretty sure she found out about the Statue situation.” James said looking at Kara then at Lena and back to Kara. Kara nodded and hugged her sister and Sam. 

“I have to go before Miss Grant kills me.” Lena tensed up at that, even if the blonde had delightful chuckles accompanying her words. “I will see you guys later. Bye” she told the Arias-Danvers couple and then turn to Lena sending her a smile before leaving. Alex kissed Sam again and left saying she had to go back to work.  
  
As soon as Alex, Kara and James had left, Sam lets the rest of the people in the building go back to their respective jobs. Walking back inside her office and closing the door she turns around to see the Princess standing in the middle of the room, looking angry.

  
  
“Who is this Miss Grant and why does she wish to kill my _soulmate_?” Lena asks with a fire in her eyes and her jaw tights as soon as she finishes.

“It’s Kara’s boss, and she is not actually going to kill Kara. _I hope_ ” Sam answer, whispering the last part while placing a bag on the coffee table and closing the curtains in the room. “I brought you some clothes from our souvenir store. I believe with these it will be easier to sneak out.”

Lena opens the bag and grabs the first thing her hand come into contact with and takes it out. It was the same material as Kara’s trousers...and it _was_ trousers, Sam brought her _trousers_ . “Samantha, do all women wear trousers now?”  
  
Sam closed the last curtain and looked at Lena holding the jeans with concern. “Well no one is really forcing you to wear trousers but if you want to wear them you can. Oh and you can call me Sam”  Sam answered with a smile.

“Is there not a dress I could wear? I would feel much more at ease.”  
  
“I’m sorry Princess but our store only sells shirts. The jea- I mean trousers are from Daisy. She was the closest to your size and height and she was kind enough to give me hers.” Sam smiled when she remembered how kind Daisy was, offering her jeans saying she doesn't mind going home with the guard outfit instead.  
  
Sam headed for the door, wanting to leave the Princess in the privacy of her office to change clothes but before she could open it, Lena stopped her.  
  
“Would you assist me? Samantha had always assisted me and I have grown accustomed to it”  Lena asked politely, not wanting to show that she didn’t want to be alone. Sam nodded. 

After a few minutes of helping Lena, Sam couldn’t wait anymore and she had to know. “Princess, if I may ask you a question?” and at Lena’s nod she continues “Why were you so rude to Kara?”

Lena looked sceptical before answering “I was afraid. The last time I met my ‘soulmate’ he tried to…” Lena’s voice started to quiver at the last words and Sam stopped her before saying it.  
  
“I know but _he_ wasn’t your soulmate. That was just a stupid lie your mother told you so you wouldn’t put up much of a fight to go to that kingdom” she said while helping Lena out of her dress. Looking back up she noticed Lena staring at her. Right, she forgot that maybe she knows too much about the Princess life. “I’m sorry. I should have probably warned you” she said awkwardly.

“Warned me of what?” Lena said looking at Sam with a stern face.  
  
“Well, you see I’m currently the owner of the park and the Head Protector.” at Lena’s confused look Sam elaborates while continuing to help her with her clothes. “I don’t know if you could hear us while you were a statue but Samantha, your maid, used to tell her kids and grandkids stories about you. When she died, her kids took over protecting you and their kids after them. It’s been a family business for centuries. Those born into this family, grow up listening to your stories and the protectors’ own stories, and if they are interested in continuing the protection they would enter the ‘Protectors Initiative’. Which is just after school classes on your life and the previous protectors’ lives and everything one needs to know about your story.” Sam finished passing a baseball hat and sunglasses to Lena.  
  
“So everyone in this park knows my story?” Lena said swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
“Well, the public knows the short version, people that visit our museum and the people that work here know a little bit more. Only the ones that grew within the family know the most and the few that become more interested and become Protectors know a good 80%. But the reason I’m the head Protector is that I know way more than the others.” Sam said, busing herself by shutting her computer down and getting her stuff ready to leave with the Princess. 

Before exiting her office with Lena, she turns and looks at her in the eyes “Look **,** I know that you don't trust easily and that me knowing almost everything about you is a bit weird. But this time you will have to trust me without question. As soon as we are inside my house I will let you ask me as many questions as you want. Okay?”

 

At Lena’s nod, they left the office and headed to the back door. The back door of the museum led to the staff parking lot where Sam and Lena got into Sam’s car ( _“That's a weird carriage. Where are the horses? How is this thing moving?”_ ) and headed home. During the trip, Lena gazed outside the window with wonder, often asking questions about what she saw. After a 30 minute drive, Sam parked the car outside her house, turned it off and got out to open the door for Lena. Taking their stuff from the back seat they headed inside. As soon as Sam opens the door she hears the TV playing, talking about the statue and she guided Lena to the kitchen.  
  
“Ruby, I’m home. Come here I want you to me-”  
  
“ **MOM! OMG** mom did the statue of the Princess actually turned back to human? or was that just a stunt to get more people to visit the park?” Ruby asked, not even looking up from her phone, eyes glued to the screen. The questions didn't stop though “ And is that aunt Kara? Isn’t Aunt Kara dating someone? She did go on that blind date with that Mike guy. Do you think she didn’t go on a second date with him becau-...” Ruby stopped her rumble when she looked up and saw the stranger in the middle of the kitchen. Her jaw dropped when she realised who the stranger was.  
  
“Well, sweetie, if you are finished with your questions, let me introduce you to Princess Lena. Princess, this is my daughter, Ruby” Sam said and chuckled at her stunned daughter.

“Oh my **_GOD_ ** ! IT’S YOU. WOW” That’s all Ruby managed to say before her mom requested to speak with her alone.

 

“Mom this is so awesome..”  
  
“I know sweetie but listen to me…”  
  
“Do you think she can tell me more stories?”  
  
“Swee-”  
  
“Maybe she will tell them better than you. I can’t believe she is here”

“I know but listen to me..”  
  
“OMG. Aunt Kara is her soulmate. She is going to be my Aunt” Ruby said and squeaked.  
  
“ _RUBY_ ” Sam almost yelled “Listen to me, sweetie. I have to do some damage control so I need you to watch over Lena and answer her questions while I will work in my office. Okay?” at Ruby's serious nod they both go back to the kitchen where Lena was looking at everything with curiosity. “Would you like something to eat?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes, please. I do suppose being a statue for centuries causes great hunger” Lena chuckled.

  
“OMG, she even speaks all fancy” Ruby whispered at her mom.

  
Sam prepared lunch while Ruby and Lena were sitting on the kitchen island talking, mostly Lena answering Ruby’s questions. After lunch, Sam told Lena that Ruby could help her to her room to rest when she wants to take a nap and went to her office.  
  
Ruby showed Lena to her room. When Lena entered she didn’t pay any attention to the room she would settle in and just walked straight to bed, she was too tired to think about all the new stuff around her. She supposed she could figure it out later once she awoke. 

 

 

Laying on her new bed, Lena closed her eyes as she needed a good nap, and if she dreamt of a knight with flowing long blonde locks, sky-crystal eyes and a cute smile, well... no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to the writers that write about medieval times because I really am trying for Lena but I think I’m failing at that. Thanks to Batsy for fancying everything up.
> 
> As someone who only wears graphic tees, it’s hard to describe other types of clothes :P  
> Kara’s outfit (without the coat):  
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/iLSwAnhM2AQ/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Also Lena’s Cloak: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/eb/e1/6aebe18e860ca24a50df9e69b1b0fe50.jpg
> 
> Also, I know a lot of you have some questions (I read the comments. Sorry if you thought I ignored you) but I made something for ya  
> Top Secret File: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/post/186282167587/top-secret-file-the-statue
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	6. Chapter 6 - Wonderful Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby answers some of Lena’s questions and then Kara shows up for a family dinner

Lena had slept for three whole hours before waking up needing to use the bathroom. An awkward five minutes of ‘how to use a modern bathroom’ from Ruby later she was washing her face and looking into the mirror.

“Alright, Lena. You can manage this situation. It is certainly all-new, but you are intelligent and formidable. You can manage this.” she told herself firmly while taking deep breaths. Leaving the bathroom she headed to the living room, where Ruby was and sat on the sofa next to her. Before Lena could ask her first question, the young girl turned to her and asked a bunch of questions Lena didn’t have time to register.

“I have a proposal. You inquire about the past and I of the future?” Lena asked and her smile grew wider when Ruby gave her an eager nod.

  
  
Few hours and a lot of answered questions later, a motorcycle is heard from outside and the front door is opened.  
  
“Honey, I’m Hoooome” Alex shouted with a smile and finished with a whisper “I love saying that”

“Hey, Mama. We are in the living room” Alex heard Ruby answer as she walked towards them. There she sees Ruby and Lena sitting on the sofa with a notepad and a pen each, two empty mugs on the coffee table and an adorable smile on her daughter’s face. “I brought food. How about you and Lena go set up the table while I will try to drag your mom out of her office” Alex told her cheerful daughter with a wink and gave her the bags.

 

“Excuse me, have you seen my workaholic wife?” Alex said when she knocked the half-open door to Sam’s office.  
  
Sam snorted, “Look who’s talking. I will be right there, I was actually shutting my computer down. Is that your gun?” Sam said, pointing at the gun holder on Alex’s hip with a frown.  
  
“Yes, I know I promised to keep my guns away from home since I moved in _but_ I thought with the Princess here we might need some extra protection in case someone tries anything stupid. I will take it upstairs and I will talk with Ruby.” Alex tried to escape the fury in Sam’s eyes.

Sam stood up and walked towards Alex and looked at her with an understanding in her eyes “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you are probably right. I had to do some extra loops before coming home just in case someone followed us here. Just….” Sam took a deep breath and hugged her wife.  
  
“I know, I know. But Ruby is a smart girl and this won't be the first time I talked to her about gun safety”. They hugged for a little while more **,** then headed to the kitchen just when they heard the doorbell ring followed by an “I got it” from Ruby.  
  
“I bought ICE CREEEAM” Kara shouted when she entered the Arias-Danvers household with a huge smile.  
  
“Yeeees. What flavour?” Ruby asked helping her Aunt with the bags.  
  
“Well since Lena has probably never tried ice cream before, I bought like ten different flavours for a start” Kara said following Ruby into the kitchen. There she sees Alex and Sam talking with Lena, how she makes a souvenir park shirt look so good on her she has no idea. “Hi” Kara Kara gingerly said with a smile, placing the ice cream in the freezer.  
  
“Kara, did you actually buy ten different flavours? Who is going to eat all of those?” Sam asked shaking her head and gesturing for everyone to sit for dinner.  
  
“Have you _met_ my sister?” Alex said laughing when Kara pushed her away.  
  
Meanwhile, Lena leaned close to Ruby and asked “Ice cream?”  
  
Ruby looked at her with wide eyes and whispered “I can’t believe I didn’t tell you about it.” Then with a smile, she said “trust me, you are going to love it” and she started eating her dinner.

  
Dinner rolls on smoothly with few glances between Kara and Lena. Alex talked about her day in the FBI, as much as she could disclose that is, Sam told them that she did enough damage control and that she needed an interview from Kara to clear some things said online which were obviously wrong, which brought up Kara’s situation at CatCo.  
  
“...and after yelling to James and me for hours about somehow managing to create the story of the year but not being the first to share it with the world, she just ordered us to leave and use that ‘family time’ of mine to grill Sam to tell me more” Kara explains before stuffing a potsticker in her mouth and humming happily.

“Good thing I already want to do a bigger interview about the whole situation” Sam laughed.  
  
“It doesn't stop there. When I finished an article and took it to Miss Grant, she looked up at me with that look of hers…”  
  
“The one that screams ‘I’m gonna kill you for being a lousy reporter’?” Alex laughed ignoring the concern on Lena’s face.

“Surprisingly not. It was...It was like the one Eliza gave you when she met Sam. Then when I was leaving, I think I heard her muttering ‘it was about time’”.  
  
Alex and Sam burst into laughter, even Ruby giggled next to Lena.  
  
“Even Cat Grant knew you were bi before you realised it” Alex said and ignored the punch on her shoulder from Kara who was sitting next to her. By the end of the dinner, Lena had more questions to ask Ruby, especially about Cat Grant, wondering if everyone is so scared of her because she’s the Queen of All Media. 

 

After dinner, Lena tried the ice cream and everyone laughed when she had declared with wide eyes ‘Ice cream is wonderful. Whoever made it should be very proud of this achievement’. Kara left shortly after, saying that she had an article to finish but she let Lena know that she would come by tomorrow. When Kara left, Alex sat Ruby  _and_  Lena down to have a talk with them about gun safety, to make sure neither of them does something stupid.  
  
“Well, I think that’s all. I will go hit the hay. Goodnight Lena. Goodnight Ruby” Alex said, kissing Ruby’s forehead “Goodnight honey” she said kissing Sam and leaving the room with Ruby, who stated she was tired but Lena had a feeling that Sam told her to leave when she heard Ruby’s phone ding and then immediately after Ruby looking at her mom with an eye roll.

“And now there are two left” Sam smiled while handing Lena her glass of red wine.  
  
Raising an eyebrow Lena looked at Sam and said “I would ask how you know I like red wine, but I have a feeling I already know the answer”  
  
Sam chuckled. “Yea, sorry. But now that I can, I wanted to answer some of the questions that Ruby couldn’t answer” and Lena smiled at that because even if this Sam wasn’t her Samantha, she cares about her the same. So they talked, getting some answers that she thought it would be too awkward for the eleven-year-old to answer, and heading to bed two hours later when Sam couldn't avoid her yawning.

 

  
This time Lena didn’t dream Kara as a knight. No, this time she dreamt that she was sitting with Sam, Alex, Ruby and of course Kara on the sofa eating ice cream non-stop and laughing with their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wonder Woman's reaction to ice cream and I had a feeling Lena would do the same. I also searched if ice cream existed in Medieval times and apparently ice cream was usually associated with sin and witchcraft XD 
> 
> “The look” that Cat gave was a mix of Pride and Happiness.
> 
> Also, I made this a series where on Part 2 (Top Secret File) I will post information about the story, like Character information and some Pictures (if I figure how to upload from pc xD)
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^
> 
> P.S: That Season 5 trailer though….


	7. Chapter 7 - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena’s second day as human again. Shopping with Sam and lunch with Kara

Lena woke up from the sunlight that entered through the window. She blinked a few times before she sat up on the bed with a jump, taking deep breaths to calm down. She was awake. She wasn't a statue and she awoke thanks to her soulmate, Kara. Changing into clothes Sam had given her the previous day and after a visit to the bathroom, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. There she found Sam talking on, what did Ruby say it was? Ah yes, a phone. Sam was pouring a brown liquid in a mug when she saw Lena. She finishes her phone call, says good morning to Lena and asks her what she wants for breakfast. Halfway into eating her breakfast - _fried eggs, bacon and sausage_ \- Lena asks “Where are Ruby and Alex?”  
  
“Well, Alex had to go to work and Ruby to school. You have no idea how hard it was to get her out of this house and not skip school and come with us.”  
  
Lena nodded and paused, looking at Sam “Pardon me for asking, but do you not have to attend work as well?”  
  
Sam just smiled at that. “My job is to make sure everything runs smoothly at the Park and that you are safe. Your safety is a priority so today my cousin, Julia, is taking over at the park while I take _YOU_ shopping.” Sam pointed at Lena with a smile.  
  
Lena smiled back and said “Thank you, Sam. I know you are not her but I would really love to spend more time with you. Do you think we could go to the museum today? I remember you mentioned it yesterday and I am interested to see what people know about me”  
  
“Of course. We will probably go after the park is closed so you can have a look around in private. Talking about the museum, would it be too much to ask if we can put your dress, cloak and tiara in there?”  
  
Lena looked sceptical “I would like to have a look at the museum first, then maybe I will give them to you. It is just.” Lena paused “Those items are all that remain of home” she admitted with a sad smile, looking down to her plate and poking at her food with the fork and Sam nodded at that and rubbed her back in comfort.  
  
They finished breakfast and headed to the mall and thankfully no one realised who Lena was. They went to various shops so Lena would have as many choices of shoes and clothes as possible. Sam made sure to explain everything to Lena, knowing that the princess would rather try and figure it all out for herself before asking questions that would make her feel stupid. Better annoying and helpful than letting Lena strangle.  
  
“This dress will be perfect for the interview with Cat Grant” Sam said while walking around Lena. She wore a long black dress, with a medieval neckline and hugged her curves perfectly.  
  
“Is she really that important? I mean you said she doesn’t actually rule a kingdom and she doesn’t really have a Queen’s title. I simply do not see what all the fuss is about” Lena pondered while walking back to the changing room.  
  
“Oh trust me, this is probably the most important interview with the most important person that you will ever do in your whole life. Think Cat Grant as the person that you want to get approval from. She might seem small but you **do not** want to get on her bad side. And **DO NOT** LIE TO HER. She will know if you do.” Sam answered while waiting for Lena to change.

“Is she a type of sorceress? Should I worry about her possibly giving me a truth potion?” Lena called from the other side of the curtain.

Sam chuckled at that. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was. But no, I doubt she is a sorceress. Just in case though, don’t lie.”

  
After finishing their shopping spree they sat down at a cafe to relax and drink coffee. “Okay, we are done with shopping, unless you want to buy anything else and we have enough time to go home and get ready for my interview with Cat. Kara managed to convince her that you are too tired and overwhelmed to do an interview now, so yours will be Monday morning. We will visit the museum tomorrow and we can help you prepare for the interview over the weekend”.  
  
“Tomorrow? You stated we could visit today” Lena looked at Sam a bit disappointed.  
  
Sam sighed and looked at Lena with apologetic eyes “I know I promised today. But I don't think we would enjoy it today. The museum closes at 9:30 pm and by that time we will both be tired and I did promise Ruby she could join and usually her bedtime is around that time since she has school tomorrow.” Sam said in one breath. Lena nodded but Sam could still see the disappointment still lingering. The brunette placed her hand on top of Lena’s and told her softly “We can go tomorrow night when it’s closed and we can stay as long as you want since usually, we all sleep in on Saturday. Is that ok?”  
  
Lena smiled and nodded “That sounds lovely. Is there a library here? I would love to have a book to occupy me until you return from your interview” Lena inquired while sipping at her hot chocolate, something that Ruby made for her yesterday as well.

“Yea, there is a bookstore here that we can have a look at.” Sam said fiddling with her mug. Lena noticed the movement “What is it?”  
  
“Here is the thing. I thought you shouldn’t be left alone yet, so I asked Kara to come over and stay with you until I finish”.

“I do not require supervision Sam” Lena said and frowned at Sam.  
  
“Hey, I know but it’s for safety reasons. I could call someone from the park to come over and keep an eye on you but I thought it will be a good excuse for you and Kara to finally talk”.  
  
Lena took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. Knowing that as much as she acted that all the modern stuff was easy to understand and get a handle on, she still had difficulties. After finishing their drinks they ventured to the bookstore and after an hour of looking for the perfect book, they headed back home, with a promise to visit more bookstores in the near future. 

 

* * *

 

Lena was sitting on the sofa reading her history book, trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible when the doorbell rang. Before she could even try to close her book, Sam had rushed downstairs and opened the door.  
  
“Hi Kara” Sam said and half hugged her and finished putting her shoes on. “How are you today? and more importantly how is Cat?”  
  
Kara laughed at that “Not gonna lie I’m a bit nervous and Cat, well Cat is Cat, no special mood today.”  
  
“I honestly don't know if that’s good or not” Sam said when Lena walked into the hall “Oh hey Lena, I’m leaving but if you need me Kara has my phone number and I also wrote mine and Alex’s on a paper and put it on the fridge” She hugged Lena and Kara again, whispering “ _talk to her_ ”, and bid them goodbye.

The door closed behind Kara and now the two of them were staring at each other awkwardly.  
  
“Hi..”  
  
“Hello..”  
  
They both said at the same time. Kara chuckled, “I will just go get some plates and we can have lunch in front of the TV.” the blond said and walked to the kitchen when Lena nodded and headed for the living room. 

When Kara came back, she was holding the plates and the bag with their lunch. Lena stood and tried to help Kara by grabbing the bag, fingers brushing Kara’s hand. Kara yeeps and almost drop the plates. Both women blush and sit on the sofa with enough space between them for another person to sit.

They started eating with the only noise being the TV playing a comedy about some detectives and a Halloween heist. At Lena’s confused look Kara tried to explain.

“Every season they do this Halloween episode where everyone tries to steal one specific item. It’s usually in October, that’s when it’s Halloween, but the show got cancelled and then renewed so-”  
  
“Are you betrothed to anyone?” Lena asked out of the blue.  
  
Kara just stared at her, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Shaking her head she answers “Em, no. I mean I went on a blind date a few days ago but I’m not interested in him so don’t worry about it.”  
  
“A blind date?” the princess asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yea. You see, now we don’t really have our parents force us to marry people that will bring them money in the family or whatever. Most people have a choice when it comes to who they want to be with. But when you haven't been date for a while your family or friends try to set you up with someone they think will be good for you, even if you never met them” Kara eats a potsticker before adding “Huh, I guess it does sound like an arranged marriage although no one is really forcing you to marry anyone..? Usually...” and continue eating deep in thought of the logic behind blind dating.  
  
“Do I have a choice?” Lena said with a sad voice and Kara choked on her food.  
  
Kara placed her plate on the table and Lena followed suit, worrying she said something wrong. The blonde fully turned to Lena and reached for her hand, pausing and waiting for Lena’s approval. She then held her hand and spoke in a soft voice, “Of course you have a choice. If you do not want me that’s fine. But if you are willing to give this a try” she said while motioning between them “I will really like it.”  
  
They locked eyes and they stare into each other until a loud noise came from the TV. Kara let her hand go, grabbed her plate and turned back to the TV, both falling into silence with a few laughs and explanations from Kara about the show.

 

After another episode had finished Kara got up and headed to the kitchen with the plates to clean. Lena followed after her with the rest of the stuff, wanting to help her. Kara stood in front of the sink washing the dishes and having her back to Lena. They were having small talk when the princess finally had the courage to ask her a burning question.  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly do you know about my story?”

Kara paused, cleared her throat and continued with the dishes “well since I was doing an interview about the park I had to do some research about, well you” She turned around and dried her hands on her trousers and walked to the freezer “I know it sounds weird but I know a solid 60% of your story. I was planning to go to the museum after the interview, ice cream?” she asked while holding a small tub of ice cream towards Lena who grabbed it with a smile and a thank you, before following Kara to the living room. “I didn’t get the chance to go to the museum or finish my research so you are still a mystery to me” the blonde finished with a smile, landing on the couch.

Lena sat next to her, closer than before but you could still fit someone between them and opened her ice cream. She hummed happily both with the flavours of ice cream and the fact that Kara didn’t know everything. It still unnerved her that so many people knew almost every detail of her life.

“So your job is to converse with people, conduct research on the subject at hand then you share it with the rest of the land?” Lena asked and Kara nodded with a blinding smile “Huh. That is quite fascinating” Lena told Kara and smiled when she saw her blush.

They kept talking about everything and nothing until Sam came back and Kara left again, promising to visit the next day.

 

* * *

 

  
After dinner, Lena sat down with the Arias-Danvers family for a movie about a King Arthur, commenting on how accurate it was. Looking at how tired the girls were, Lena understood what Sam said about needing as much sleep as possible for the next day. When Ruby and Alex went to bed and left Sam and Lena alone, Lena asked the question that was wracking her brain since lunch in her brain since lunch.  
  
“What do people normally do on dates in this century?”  
  
Lena never thought she would ever see Sam smiling and jumping up and down with enthusiasm but also trying her best not to be loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and feedback, they are really helpful.
> 
> The dress Lena bought: https://static.gofugyourself.com/uploads/2017/05/wenn31433768-1494470478-582x900.jpg  
> Love how it looks kind of medieval.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	8. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Chapter 8 - Brunch✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Just some fluff because I felt like it ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Lena woke up the same as last time. Still not believing she was actually human again, she padded her way to the bathroom. Walking back to her room she noticed that Sam’s door was closed. She knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer. Worried after not getting an answer the third time, Lena opened the door as quietly as she could. Walking closer to the lump on the bed, Lena saw Sam all snuggled up under the sheets, hugging a pillow that was probably Alex’s and...was that drool? Lena chuckled and tried not aww too loudly, all while making a mental note to ask Ruby how to take pictures with a phone. Noticing the clock on Sam’s bedside table, she walked back to her room and lay back on her bed. No reason to be up at 7:27 am when she no longer has any royal duties. 

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up three hours later from a light knocking on her door. Poking her head out of the sheets she blinked sleepily at Sam and murmured a good morning.  
  
“Good morning” Sam answered with a smile “I’m heading to the market to get some ingredients for brunch. Would you like anything?”  
  
Lena sat on her bed and stretched while yawning, rubbing her eyes trying to remove the sleepiness from them.

“Kara gave me a list..” Lena said while searching her bedside table ”..aha. Let's see. Hmm, I really wish to try 'Nutella'. She stated it is splendidly good chocolate and that it makes for an excellent combination with almost anything.”  
  
Sam chuckled and walked closer to Lena’s bed, sitting on the edge. Of course, Kara had suggested food of all things to Lena. “When did she give you this?” she asked.  
  
“Yesterday. I had inquired about her favourite ice cream flavour, which led to us talking about food for approximately an hour. She then created this list for me and entitled it a _'Must try'_ list” Lena answered with a smile.

“Aww, you are blushing” Sam teased and Lena pushed her off the bed. Lena stood, rushing towards the bathroom, briefly mentioning she'd have a shower whilst Sam picked herself up off the floor laughing.

 

* * *

 

  
By the time Lena finished her shower, got dressed and walked downstairs Sam was already gone. This was the first time Lena was truly alone in the house, so she did the only logical thing anyone would do. She explored. 

She started from the living room, looking at the books they had and then at all the pictures. She couldn’t stop the aww’s at all the baby pictures of Ruby. She wondered about the story behind the pictures of Sam in a black robe and weirdly shaped hat, holding a rolled-up parchment in one hand, a younger Ruby on the other and her mom on her side. Alex had the same type of pictures, only with different colours on her robe. One of them was just Alex with long braided hair, holding a rolled-up parchment and looking at the camera with a big smile and the other was with Kara, blonde woman and a man, probably their parents. 

Moving on she found more pictures of Sam and Ruby and then Alex slowly started to appear more. Then Lena reached the wedding pictures. Sam was in a beautiful white dress and Alex wore a white suit. On Sam’s side there was her mother in a green dress and Ruby in a baby pink dress and on Alex’s side, Kara in a dress, same colour as Ruby, their mother in a light blue dress and their father in a black tuxedo. She looked at that picture for a while. She knew Kara had broad shoulders but she wasn’t expecting her to have actual muscles. She would make a great knight. 

While Lena was lost in the wedding pictures the door opened and Sam entered the house. Leaving the stuff at the door she slowly walked to Lena, trying not to make any noise.

“We had a closed wedding, just family and friends” Sam said when she was close enough to Lena.

Lena jumped and almost dropped the picture frame she was holding. She chuckled awkwardly and placed the picture back on the shelf. “I apologize. I didn't mean to nose around”  
  
“Sure” Sam said with a smirk “Want to help me cook?”  
  
“You do realise that I have never cooked in my life”  
  
“Of course I do. But you see, now you don't have a chef to cook for you” Sam said while putting her arm around Lena’s shoulders and leading her to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Lena was setting the table in the backyard when Sam gave her two more plates. “Oh, who else is joining us?” she asked.  
  
“Alex is on her way. She took an early lunch break so she could join us for brunch”  
  
Lena smiled at how happy the brunette looked “And the fourth plate? If I remember correctly Ruby is having lunch at school”  
  
“Oh, yeah. I also invited Kara. You didn’t think we could eat all this food only the two of us, right? Even with Alex, it’s too much.” Sam observer Lena for a while before asking “Is it okay that she’s joining us? I can message her that something came up” she asked while heading inside with Lena.  
  
The princess shook her head “No it’s fine, after yesterday I think we are both more comfortable with each other. After all, she seems nice and she _is_ my soulmate. I want to try this” she said and smiled at Sam with a blush.

“Good because she’s bringing the sticky buns” Sam whispered when the front door open.  
  
“Hello, Ladies. It smells amazing in here” Alex called as soon as she entered the house, Kara following close behind.  
  
“I can’t wait for you to try these sticky buns. _You_ are going to _love them_ ” the blonde exclaimed pointing at Lena and started unpacking the sticky buns and placing them on a plate while Alex was placing the croissants on another.   
  
The table was full of food. Bacon, toast, breakfast sausages, different egg dishes, hash browns, sticky buns, croissants, danish, fruits, pancakes and Belgian waffles. 

“Wow. This looks like the first time we met and you wanted to make sure I would be okay with you dating my sister.” Kara told Sam while pretty much drooling at the food display.  
  
Alex laughs at her sister’s antics “Yeah, it wasn’t hard for Sam to find that food was the way to your heart. Your shovel talk was you laying on the sofa, pants open and telling Sam that if she ever hurt me you would steal all the recipes”

“It’s true. I took one look at your Instagram and saw how much you love food” Sam said while placing the coffee pot and teapot on the table, Lena following with a tray with glasses and an orange juice box. “Since you two have to head back to work, no alcoholic drinks today” Sam said while she went back to the kitchen.  
  
“Wait, you usually drink alcohol when you eat brunch?” Lena asked sitting on her spot between Kara and Sam’s empty chair.  
  
“Don’t worry. I got you covered” Sam screamed from the kitchen. Walking back outside and placing a glass with a brown liquid next to Lena’s plate. “Irish coffee, I have a feeling you are going to love it” she winked.  
  
“Oh not fair. I want some” Alex complained and tried her best ‘Kara pout’ directing it at Sam. 

The brunette just shook her head and sat down “Nuh-uh, you gotta get back to work. Now, dig in” and as soon as she said it everyone attacked the food.

 

They talked while eating, telling Lena old stories and answering her questions. 

“So you are some kind of a special knight?” Lena asked Alex with a surprised look.  
  
“Yeah. I mean I don't wear shining armour and all, but my outfit is pretty cool and gives me way more protection.” the redhead answered with a proud smile.  
  
“Yeah but knights with a shining armour look way cooler” Kara said and avoided her sister’s swatting.

“I do have to agree with Kara on this one. I always loved how the armour of a knight looks. Just sad there was always a man underneath the helmet” Lena shared to the rest of the group with a result of all of them laughing. 

“Wait, wait let me guess. In all those jousting tournaments you were waiting for a knight to take of the helmet and shake their hair free and see that it was a woman finally there to claim your heart” Sam teased while doing the ‘remove-helmet-shake-hair-free’ motion and when Lena nodded with a dreamy smile she patted Lena’s back and chuckle “I’m sorry it never happened” and glanced up at Kara who shook her head and mouthed ‘ _don’t’_.

At that moment Lena realised that she could just express how she loved women without worrying about getting hurt and that made her smile even more.

 

Halfway through the brunch they started talking about the wedding and the princess listened in with wide eyes, still astonished two women could get married. 

“... and dad was crying, and I see him pulling out of his pocket a _rainbow_ handkerchief and padding his eyes” Alex said and everyone laughed.  
  
“Jeremiah is the best. I remember when you came out he asked Eliza to sew a rainbow flag patch badge he bought on his lab coat.”  Kara said and chuckled at her sister’s blush.  
  
“Laugh as much as you want. I want you to know that he has a bisexual flag patch and he is still waiting for you to come out so he can put it on his lab coat too” Alex said and smirk when Kara choked on her orange juice.

When everyone had calmed down, and Kara could breathe again, Lena voiced the question that had her curiosity building up inside her since they started talking about the wedding.

“Kara?”  
  
Kara looked up and smiled at Lena “Yeah?”

 “Why do you refer to your parents by their first names?”  
  
Everyone froze. Sam was reaching for a hash brown, Alex was trying to steal Sam’s Irish coffee and Kara had a fork full of sticky bun halfway to her mouth. Realising that something was wrong Lena reassured Kara that she didn't have to answer.

“No, it’s ok. I call them by their first names because they are not my biological parents. They adopted me when I was twelve.” the blonde explained while poking her food and not wanting to look at anyone. It’s been 14 years since the accident but it still hurt s to think about it.  
  
Alex patted Kara’s hand and tried to change the subject by finally stealing Sam’s Irish coffee and taking a sip.

 

“ **ALEX!** Stop drinking my coffee” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bad idea...I made myself hungry
> 
> What else do you guys think is on the 'Must Try' list?
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	9. Chapter 9 - Night at the museum (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to visit the museum. Nothing comes to life, sadly xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╔═══════════════*.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══════════════╗
> 
> Thank you all for the 1000+ Kudos. You guys are the best I don’t know how to thank you...how about I just…*fixes spaces in fic* will.. Will that satisfy you? I don’t know what else to do…. HERE HAVE SOME KUDOS TOO ♡♥🖤💙💚💛💜🧡💓💗💌
> 
> Thank you  
> ╚═══════════════ *.·:·.✧ ✦ ✧.·:·.*═══════════════╝

“I only took a sip” Alex laughed when Sam took back the Irish coffee.

 

“You only took- What kind of FBI agent drinks while on duty?” Sam huffed a sigh while stabbing a sticky bun.

 

“You would be surprised” Alex murmured. “Plus, I managed to switch my shift and I only have a few hours of paperwork. By the time I’ll be done, I will pick up Ruby from soccer, come back, take a nap and be ready for the Museum” Alex added and reached for Sam’s Irish coffee again.

 

Sam swatted her hand away, trying to keep a serious face and not show how much she wanted to hug Alex for what she managed to do with work. “ _Stop_. You can drink one tomorrow when you are off duty.” Sam leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek “But thank you for joining us tonight''. Alex adoring look switched to betrayal when Sam leaned back in her chair and sipped her Irish coffee while maintaining eye contact with Alex, smirking when done.

 

While that happened Lena leaned closer to Kara and whispered “I feel like we shouldn’t be here. They look like they are ready to attack each other.” and chuckled at Kara’s disgusted look.

 

“I want to look away but I can’t. It’s like I _want_ to have nightmares tonight” Kara turned to face Lena and she was closer than she thought. They both sat up straight and tried to ignore the flushed that donned both their faces.

 

Clearing her throat Sam ignored Alex’s burning look and asked “Would you like to join us tonight, Kara? You didn’t have time to check the museum last time”

 

“Oh, I would _love_ to join you guys..” Kara answered with enthusiasm, but turning to Lena and realising she had a terrifying expression on her face, she added“..but I have this deadline so maybe next time”

 

Lena sighed in relief, happy she won’t have to share her whole life like that with Kara, at least not yet.

 

* * *

 

When they finished brunch Alex and Kara helped clean the dishes while Sam and Lena packed away all the leftovers. Soon enough the Danvers sisters went back to work and then time flew by. It was 3:30 pm and Alex had just come home with Ruby and by 5 pm everyone headed to their bed for a nap. At 9:30 pm everyone was ready by the door to go to the museum.

 

“Okay, I just talked with Larry. The museum just closed the doors and by the time we arrive it will be empty” Sam said with a smile while they headed to her car. “I already talked with him this afternoon and I made sure he will mostly watch from the cameras so we will be alone in the museum”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, here we are,” Sam said when she parked at the staff parking lot. Getting out of the car and walking to the museum’s back door, she saw Julia walking to her car.

 

“Hey, Julia. Wait up.” Sam called and Julia turned around with a huge smile on her face.

 

The happy woman waved at them, walking closer “Hi cuz. How are yo- Oh my God. It’s you” she pointed at Lena. “Hi. Hello. I’m Julia.” She smiled and shook Lena’s hand.

 

“It is nice to finally meet you. Thank you for taking over for Sam.” The princess answered with an identical smile. They talked for a bit and then Julia left the Arias-Danvers family and the princess to head back to the museum when Larry opened the back door for them.

 

“Good evening Larry, how are you?” Sam said while walking past Larry.

 

“Good evening Mrs Arias-Danvers. I am well thank you” he answered with a smile. “The museum is all yours tonight if you need anything just call me,” he said while walking next to Sam, heading to the security room.

 

“Will do. Please give this to Daisy when you switch shift” Sam gave Larry the bag with Daisy’s trousers and walked away when he nodded with a smile.

 

“Larry reminds me of an actor but I can't remember who. I think his name is Ben something..?” Alex said while intertwined her fingers with her wife and walking through the office to the museum.

 

“Ben Barners?” Ruby asked.

 

“No no. I think his last name starts with ‘S’” Alex said again.

 

“OH! Ben Savage?” Ruby said with a smile.

 

Sam laughed when Alex said no and now both she and Ruby had their thinking faces on. Lena could see in Sam’s eyes how much she loves them. “You guys are thinking of Ben Stiller” Sam said and the _oh my god yes you are right_ from Alex made her laugh again.

 

They came to a halt in front of the museum’s staff entrance. “Are you ready?” Sam asked the princess. When Lena nodded, Sam opened the door and they walked inside.

 

The first thing she noticed was that...it was dark. She could only see the desk in front of her from the light behind her. “Oh shoot, I forgot to turn the lights on, sorry,” Sam said walking backwards. After a few seconds the lights turned on and a ‘ _got it’_ was heard from Sam.

 

Lena blinked until her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. The first thing she noticed was the big wax statue in the middle of the museum. Walking around the desk and closer to the statue she noticed that it was a princess. Not just any princess, it was her and it looked identical to her.

 

“We brought in an artist who makes wax statues and after studying you, as a statue, and your portraits he managed to make this” Sam told her while motioning to the wax statue.

 

“It's resemblance to me is quite unnerving” Lena said, unsettled.

 

 “Yeah, I get what you mean. Fair warning there is another one upstairs of Samantha, your maid and it looks so much like me. But it was fun for April fools. I scared so many of my employees” Sam and Alex chuckled while Ruby shook her head.

 

“It would be more fun if you would let me know when my school visited. I looked like a fool when I didn’t realise it was you” Ruby said and crossed her arms. “And why are _YOU_ laughing. She scared you too when you visited for lunch the same day” she pointed to Alex.

 

“Hey, I knew it was her. I just didn’t want to make her sad for not being able to scare me” Alex said with a serious face.

 

“Yeah, right,” Sam said and followed Lena to the plaque with the general information from her time period. After she read it, she commented about some mistakes and Sam grabbed a notebook from the reception desk and wrote down notes. They continue along the way and Lena saw more wax statues of peasants and knights that represented her kingdom, the Luthors, and the kingdom she was sent to, The Lords. 

 

“Those armours. They look exactly how I remembered them” Lena said with awe while touching the silver armour, ignoring the no touching sign next to it.

 

“The Luthor armour was a donation from a Luthor Knight at the time when the Protectors started working on creating the park around you. So is the shield and sword.” Sam said, pointing at the shield on the wall next to the knight’s armour.

 

The shield was different than the Luthors’ coat of arms but still had the same colours. It had a diagonal line pattern with the silver of the shield and deep dark green paint, the famous L of her family is placed on the silver lines, small enough to fit a few on each line. On the other side, there is a Lord Knight. Lena scoffs when she looks at the armour and shield. 

 

Unlike the Luthors, the Lords’ shield was blue with white lines, making a Christian cross in the middle, on the left and right side of the cross there was a curved line bent on the outside, at the top and bottom another curved line bent to the inside. In the middle of the shield, there was a spearhead, and if you were standing on the right angle you would be able to see the Lords’ Symbol.

 

“This armour, shield and sword were in the middle of nowhere. One of the protectors was coming back home and he saw something shining on the side of the road. It was thrown there, almost hidden from the tall grass, so he took it and hid it in his wagon and delivered it to the ‘museum storage’. That was decades before they had opened it. They collected items knowing that they would need a way to earn money, and since they couldn't charge people for holding your hand, this was a great investment.” Lena nodded after Sam had finished, and they moved on, the shorted brunette not wanting to look at the Lord’s shield anymore.

 

The Luthors and the Lords were always rivals. Both kingdoms had a strong army and smart scientists, helping create better weapons. Lena wished she would somehow end up as one of the scientists. She always admired them and she couldn't wait to be able to help her people. Then she was sent to the Lords and all her dreams were crushed.

 

Between the current room and the next one there was a glass case and in the middle was a chessboard. Looking at it closer she realised it was her own.

 

“How..?” she whispered.

 

“After you turned into a statue, Samantha disguised herself as a maid in the castle. She managed to steal some stuff, one of them being your favourite chess board” Sam answered with a smile. She remembers the first time her mom told her the story and then seeing the chessboard up close. It was indeed beautiful, a gift from King Lionel Luthor for his daughter’s twelfth birthday. “We actually sell an identical copy of it in our gift shop, but this one is the original. Even has Your initials underneath each piece and your full name on the underside of the board”

 

Lena sighed at the thought of her full name, but no one could see it when it was under the board, right?

 

Walking past the glass case with the chess, she sees a wooden wall with her picture and a plaque engraved with the title _‘How i_ _t all started’_.

 

Sam stopped next to her and spoke softly “Are you ready to learn about yourself?”

 

A soft chuckle left Lena’s mouth and she nodded, already reading the engraved letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have had a fluff before sharing chapters 9 and 10 because they lack Kara/ Lena interaction. I feel like Kara shouldn’t go to the museum, yet ♡
> 
> I actually had to first draw the shields to be able to describe them. Pretty sure the description was bad so I will try and upload pics.
> 
> The wooden wall story is pretty much Prologue I & II but with fewer details.
> 
> To write this and the following chapter I had to actually draw the museum, so by the end of Chapter 10 I will try to post the drawings on Tumblr and I will try to put em on the Top Secret file too.  
> I also had to first draw the shields too to be able to describe them. Pretty sure the description was bad so I will try and upload those too.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	10. Chapter 10 - Night at the museum (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the visit to the museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed this chapter has some big paragraphs, so fair warning.
> 
> Reminder:  
> Samantha = the maid from the past.  
> Sam = Sam Arias-Danvers from the present.

After reading her story, Lena looked to her left and saw the huge portrait of herself, taking up the whole wall. She recognises it and knows what is engraved on the bottom of the frame. 

 

“Oh no. No no no no” the princess ran more than walked to it, the rest of the group following behind her in surprise. Lena came to a stop in front of it looking at it in shock with wide eyes. She remembers that day. It was a tradition for one’s eighteenth birthday to have their portrait painted and hung on the castle walls. She sat on her chair in the throne room for hours waiting for the artist to finish this huge canvas. 

 

The dress she wore appeared white at first glance, but upon closer inspection the painter had noticeably weaved in threads of gold throughout. Her sheer sleeves held a delicate pattern, starting from her shoulders and travelling down. The pattern only stopped at the more intricate pattern of tangled lines that adorned the wider portion of her sleeves; the sleeves that opened wide and draped down to almost cover the throne's golden carvings. The neckline was modest and obscured by her luscious russet hair that cascaded down her chest in waves. Her bodice, it too painted with wrapping lines of gold, hugged her curves beautifully. The dress was truly fit for royalty, it demanded almost as much attention as the royal herself, but none could really rival her piercing gaze. 

 

If one's gaze could for a mere second break away from those eyes, they would be enraptured by the twinkling of the red, ivory and azure gems that adorned her tiara. The metal itself sparkled in the light as the artist had expertly crafted it from thin, gold leaf. The medium was noticeably also used in her necklace and rings. The jewelry rested upon her sharp collar bone, only slightly obscured by her hair and the many delicate rings only emphasizing how slender her fingers were. 

 

Looking lower the princess sighed in defeat. There it was, in huge letters for everyone to see, her full name. **Princess Lutessa Lena Kieran Elizabeth Luthor.** How many names does one person need? She always liked Lena most of all those names, and she was lucky enough that her father agreed. He always called her Lena rather than Lutessa leading the rest of the kingdom to do the same.

 

“Ah yes. This one, this one was hard to get. After years of war and the assumption that you were dead, they removed your portrait from the wall in the corridor and moved it inside the library. Then when your kingdom fell the Protectors managed to steal it. It was the biggest raid they ever did. While everyone else was going for the gold and jewellery, the Protectors tried to find as many items that belonged to you. They even managed to steal some books you used to read” the brunette said pointing at the shelves on their left, hiding books behind a glass case.

 

Lutes-Lena hadn’t even noticed them when she passed them on her way to the painting. “I wish they would’ve carried the whole library instead of this” she told Sam, pointing at the huge painting and mumbling “Or at least break the frame”. She sighed again and placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

 

“But _why_? You look gorgeous” Ruby said with a huge smile.

 

“You know _Lutessa_ , I agree with Ruby. You look amazing in this painting” Alex said and smirked at Lena who glared back at her.

 

“At least Kara doesn’t know my full name” the princess murmured while walking closer to the bookshelves to look at the books, ignoring Alex saying ‘ _yet’_.

 

She recognised some of the books and smiled at the memory of her enormous library, her favourite place in the palace. She walked past the wooden wall with her story to check the other bookshelf, nodding in happiness when she saw some of her favourite books in there.

 

“Previous Protectors managed to copy some of the books, so if you want to read any of them, let me know” Sam spoke softly and smiled when Lena looked at her with shining eyes.

 

She followed the wall and smiled at how accurate her ‘Stories of good’ were, surprised at how detailed the miniature display of the Luthors’ castle was, the forest and the road to the Lords’ castle were behind the glass case. There were two small red flags, one in the forest close to the road where she first met the witch and one in the forest behind the Lords’ castle, where she turned into stone.

 

 On the left of the display, there were more stories and paintings - _smaller than her portrait-_ some of them were of her family and others just of her. She walked closer to the glass cases in the middle and to admire her items from the past, listening to the stories of how the Protectors got their hands on them. She was amazed that they had somehow gotten their hands on her outdoor marble chess and moved a piece, starting a game with no one. She smiled when Sam let her know replicas of this were all over the park for guests to play.

 

For a long moment, she stood in front of the Luthors’ coat of arms and explained in detail to Ruby how it came to be that.

 

The Luthors’ coat of arms was proudly mounted on the wall. Its scheme of pine green was the prevailing aspect and what made it vastly different from the Lords’. The blue colour of the Lord Kingdom paled in comparison to the rich emerald and the ivory banners of the Luthors which coincidentally also matched the princess’ features perfectly. Under the banner with the “Luthor” inscription, a green helmet from the era was depicted and beside it on each side, an emerald flag was perched. The centrepiece of the design however, was the opened book and hovering steel sword above it, brought together by an emerald ribbon on a grey plaque. The book of course, signifying the Luthors’ value for knowledge and cunning nature, the sword assuring anyone gazing upon it that the kingdom’s prowess in battle was not to be overlooked nor underestimated. Underneath of it all, in the same severe writing as the Luthor name was a banner with the family’s mantra and core belief; the very thing each and every Luthor was taught to remember always, “Ingenuity Bears Power”.

 

After they saw everything downstairs, Sam led the group upstairs to show the princess the history of the Protectors. The double doors were closed and above them, there was a plaque with the writing ‘The Protectors Room’. The Protector opened the doors and let her Princess and family inside, feeling nervous about what the royal will think.

 

* * *

 

The room was open, unlike the first floor where it was split into two. Multiple paintings and plaques dotted the walls, glass cases were scattered around and she could spot bookshelves, wax statues with armour and uniforms and... was that? Lena’s eyes went wide and she walked closer to the wax statue in the middle.

 

The statue was almost an identical copy of the Sam who was standing next to her, the only difference was that Samantha’s wax statue had braided dark brunette hair, exactly like her maid. But Sam Arias-Danvers had more light colour brunette hair with a few blonde highlights.

 

Sam started the small tour following the wall on the right and going around. 

 

The tour began with a family portrait of Samantha’s family. Lena walked closer to the glass covering the painting, looking at her best friend, her slightly shorter husband and their three kids, Lily, Jackson and Lana. 

 

“Samantha was right. Lily does look a lot like her” the princess chuckled while moving on to read Samantha’s story, not noticing the family staring at her in question.

 

The princess read how the ‘Protectors Initiative’ program started, she admired the bookshelves that were full with books, drawings, notes, the coins that she gave to the witch and other miscellaneous items that Samantha owned. 

 

She marvelled at the armour the protectors wore over the years and hung onto Sam's every word as she regaled each heroic story the Protectors' plaques had to offer, adding in a few more details here and there, knowing her audience would appreciate it.

 

After finishing at the last plaque, which referred to Sam’s parents Patricia and Albert Arias, and how they managed to save the park from a fraudful CEO, Morgan Edge, who tried to claim the park as his own property. Thanks to the museum, they had all the right papers to prove their family owned the land and with help from Patricia’s cousin who was a lawyer, they managed to keep the land and banish Edge from their property forever.

 

Sam finished the story with tears in her eyes. “I remember my parents picking me up from school the day the case had closed. They took me to the park for lunch and my dad told me that one day all this would be mine to protect, and even if I chose not to, he would still be proud of me”. She turned and pulled her daughter in a mom-bear hug. She pulled back and she looked into her daughter’s eyes “I was the same age as you when my dad told me those words” she gave a motherly smile at her daughter.

 

“Is that why you told me those same words on my 11th birthday?” the young girl looked at her mother with love.

 

“Of course, and I mean it,  just like my dad meant it for me”

 

A sniff was heard and everyone looked at Alex who was fanning her eyes so she wouldn’t cry “That was so cute” she said with a wet chuckle and everyone laughed. Sam gave her wife a tissue from her bag and grabbed one for herself while walking closer to Lena and telling her about the items in the glass case.

 

She walked away when Sam hugged her daughter and looked at the items herself, not wanting to intrude on such an adorable moment between a mother and a daughter. 

 

“Now these” Sam said pointing at the bookstands, each one having a heavy book on it, opened on a random page. “These books are copies of the originals. On the day a Protector 'graduates’ from the Program and takes on the duty of protecting the Statue, the Park and all things around it they sign their name in the _‘Book of Protectors’_. Each Protector gets two pages and over time they are filled with their achievements. We now have two books since the first one is already full. I have the originals in my office.”

 

Each book had over 200 pages and Lena wanted to read about each Protector and silently thank them for taking care of her. Sadly a loud growl from her stomach interrupted her when she was reading about Lily’s grandchild. “Maybe we should head home. I can read this another time. But I do want to check _your_ Page, Sam” she said with a smile.

 

Sam walked closer to the second book and turned the pages until she found herself. Lena read through it and smiled at the fact that thanks to Sam, her maid’s bones were found and disinterred in order to give her an honourable ceremony and proper burial with a marked grave. She made a mental note to ask Sam if she could visit it one day.

 

They were slowly walking out of the museum when Lena noticed something on the reception desk. It was a flyer that said in big bold letters “National’s City Renaissance Fair 2019”. The princess’ curiosity took over and grabbed one, thinking to ask about it the next day. Turning the lights off and letting Larry know they were leaving so he could turn on the alarm, the three women and young girl walked to the car. The ride home was mostly quiet, with Ruby dozing off and the three women only commenting about the trip in whispers, not wanting to disrupt the young girl.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived home Alex carried the now sleeping girl while Sam opened the door. The two brunettes prepared their late dinner - _more like an early breakfast considering it was the early hours of the day-_ and sat down to eat when Alex came back, informing them that she tugged Ruby in.

 

“The Museum is amazing, Sam” Lena informed Sam with a soft smile and the lean woman smiled back. “But it’s missing something”. Sam looked at her with curious eyes, but before she could even ask, Lena continues. “If I were you I would start looking for a place for my dress, cloak and tiara” she finished and sipped her tea.

 

The Protector looked at her shocked “Really?”

 

“Yeah” The princess answered and chuckled at how Sam hugged and thanked her repeatedly.

 

They had finished their food, cleaned up and started heading upstairs when Lena remembered her book. She wanted it in case she woke up before the others so she could sit in her room and read without making a noise. She bid the couple goodnight and walked back in the kitchen.  Picking her book up from the counter, she noticed something popping out from the pages. She opened the book on the page she last left off, and along with her bookmark, there was a folder with her name written on it. She slowly opens it, unfolds the paper that was inside and starts reading.

 

**~~~**

 

_Dear Princess Lena,_

 

_The day you fell into my arms and I looked into your emerald eyes was the day I realised I was in trouble because I would never find someone as beautiful as you. When I heard you first speak I realised that your voice was a melody to_ _my ears, and when you spoke about what you love, it was mesmerizing and adorable. When I saw how easily you got around modern technology I realised you are as smart as you are beautiful, and trust me, on a scale of 1 to 10 you are a solid 20._

 

_As I mentioned before, you still have a choice, but if you_ _would let_ _me, I would like to take you out for a date. I want to get to know you, the real you and not what is in a museum. Although I haven’t visited it yet so maybe it’s pretty accurate. There is somewhere I would like to take you tomorrow, somewhere that I believe we will both have fun, just the two of us. I will pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm for dinner._

 

_These past few days were crazy for me, and I am guessing even crazier for you. If you want to decline let me know, and I won’t take it_ _to heart_ _. It’s your choice if you want to join me tomorrow._

 

_Yours,_

 

_Kara_

 

**~~~**

  
The princess closed her mouth when she was done, not realising she was gaping. She felt her face hot, and with a glance at the kitchen mirror, she confirmed her blush. She grabbed a cold bottle from the fridge and drank half of it while walking upstairs. Finishing her nightly routine she sat down on her bed and reread the letter, giggling like a schoolgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Portrait ref: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/merlin1/images/3/3f/Morgana-queen.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111003225313  
> (I should really finish Merlin. My lord is this woman even real?) Would like to thank Batsy for this amazing description. I wrote like 3 lines and she wrote this amazing small paragraph. She usually just gives me suggestions but this, this was too good.
> 
> Me, about to write the letter: I’m about to make something really sweet.  
> Batsy: In writing or baking?  
> Me, someone who loves puns: In writing but it will be eaten up by the readers like cake  
> Also me: *Letter doesn’t come out as sweet* well I never said I was good at baking.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns, Creator and Descriptor of Coat of Arms and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	11. Chapter 11 - The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says 'Good Morning' like 2 grown adults and a pre-teen fangirling over your love letter...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to Batsy for the fluffiness. I know you love angst and I hope you will survive reading this <3 XD
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED WAY EARLIER IF MY BROTHER HAD LEFT THE FREAKING OFFICE EARLIER SO I COULD FOCUS ON THE FINAL EDITING OF THE LAST 1K WORDS OR SO (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

The door cracked open by the young girl. She walked on her toes, trying to not make a sound while approaching the bed. She froze when the lump under the sheets stirred. Ruby waited a few minutes before moving again. Her mother told her to wake Lena up and the girl took it upon herself to not startle the princess. She was about to softly shake the sleeping beauty awake when her eyes caught something on Lena’s nightstand. On top of Lena’s book, there were two papers. The park’s ‘Renaissance Fair’ flyer and a folder with the brunette’s name on it. She looked between the still sleeping princess and the letter a few times before she stretched her hand and grabbed the folder. She slowly, oh so slowly, opened the folder and unfolded the paper from inside. 

 

It was quiet. If you dropped a pin you would have heard it. The sheets around Lena felt soft and warm and she wanted to stay snuggled up in there all day. Until a loud gasp was heard and a following whisper of ‘ _OH. MY. GOD’_. She sat up on the bed with a jump and turned to her left and saw Ruby doing a small dance. 

 

Ruby stopped when she felt eyes on her. Her wide eyes looked straight into Lena's still sleepy ones. They both just looked at each other for a few seconds, until Lena lowered her gaze to see what Ruby was holding. That’s when her eyes saw what got the young brunette so excited. Her letter. _The_ _letter_ Kara wrote for **_her_** **.** They made eye contact again and Ruby slowly backed away, with the letter in her hand.

  
“Ruby..” Lena's voice was still rough from sleep but before she could finish her sentence the young girl turned around and ran. Lena tried to follow her but her foot got caught in the sheets causing her to fall on the floor. She recovered quickly and followed the girl as fast as she could.

  
But fast wasn't fast enough.

  
There she was, between her two mothers, holding the letter open and reading it out loud. She could feel how red she was.

 

“ _Yours, Kara_ ” Ruby finished reading and made the small exciting dance again, carefully holding the letter.

 

“I can’t believe it. She finally did it” Alex turned to her wife and said louder “SHE FINALLY DID IT” she laughed and started doing her own victory dance.

 

Sam chuckled and added, “They are finally going on a _date._ **_YEEEEEEEEEEES!_ ** _”_ and she joined the happy dance with the rest of her family. A loud groan sounded at the kitchen’s entry and the Arias-Danvers family stopped and looked at the pyjama-clad Lena hiding her face in her hands. 

 

“Aww sweetie” Sam said and walked closer and hugged her.

  
  
“You guys are the worst” the princess repeated the phrase that she heard Ruby use a lot around her parents. It only made them chuckle at her.

 

“Don’t worry. That’s what family does. We make fun of each other and torture each other a little bit but in the end, we are still a united front” Alex said with a smile.

 

Lena removed her face from her hands and peaked over Sam’s shoulder to look at Alex who was grinning at her. “ _Family?_ ” She whispered, trying not to tear up.

  
  
Alex’s face softened and pushed herself from the counter. She walked closer to them and joined in the hug “Of course you doofus” she chuckled, “We kind of adopted you after all”. They all chuckled when Ruby joined in the hug.

 

Releasing from the group Alex put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders and said with a grin, “Don’t worry. This one is grounded”

  
  
“Wait, what? But..” Ruby tried to complain before getting interrupted by her mom.

  
  
“No ‘but’s. You can’t steal personal items from anyone.” She patted her daughter’s head and nodded to Lena.

 

The eleven-year-old sighed and walked closer to Lena, her eyes on the floor “I’m sorry for taking your letter. Please forgive me” She said and looked up with the most adorable puppy eyes she had ever witnessed. 

 

“Aww, sweetie” she hugged the young girl “It’s alright. Just don’t do it again, okay?” Ruby nodded with a smile, her sad eyes gone and gave the letter back. “I shall go sort myself out and return for brunch in a bit” she told them and walked away.

 

As soon as Alex heard the bathroom door close she turned to her happy wife and said “Why are you so happy? You do remember that you lost the bet. You owe me twenty bucks _and_ you’re taking me shopping for a new combat knife, right?” she laughed and hugged her wife when she let out a loud groan, ignoring how Ruby left the kitchen saying “You guys are the worst”.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was sitting on her desk, typing away on her laptop when a light knock got her attention. She turned to her open door and smiled at Lena “Hey, what’s up?”  
  
“What’s up?” Lena questioned.

 

The young brunette chuckled and explained, “It’s a way to say ‘what’s going on’ or ‘what’s the matter’”.

  
  
“Huh. Well, I actually am in need of your help and I believe you must repay me after this morning” Lena said locking her green eyes with brown ones.

 

A long sigh escaped Ruby’s lips “but I already apologized and I am grounded”. She sighed again when Lena raised an eyebrow “Okay fine. How may I help you?”

  
  
“You mentioned previously that you can search for whatever you want on the Internet, correct?” when the pre-teen nodded she continued “Well I want you to show me how to search for something, please” she finished with a small smile.

  
  
“Okay..? Can you tell me what you want to sear-”

  
  
“No, I just want you to show me how and I will look for the rest of it myself”

  
  
Ruby slowly nodded and gesture to Lena to come closer. She closed all her windows and slowly showed Lena how to use the mouse and the keyboard, then how to open Google Chrome and how to search in Google. She let her know how to go back and how to use the right-click to open the link to a new window. When she had finished, she let the princess take her seat and practice on her own by searching random things like cute puppies, Nutella recipes and libraries. Ruby gaped and how quickly and easily Lena got around using Google. Once her friend Rebecca told her that her mother had to close the Chrome window because she didn’t know how to go back, resulting in her starting all over again.

 

“I think you got the hang of it. I will...I will just lay on my bed in case you need me for anything” she said while taking her shoes off and laying down with her phone in hand, a soft _thank you_ coming from Lena.

  
  
Lena surprised herself as well. She wrote down notes during Ruby’s tutorial of ‘How to use a Laptop’ and ‘How to Google Search’, but after she got a handle on how to use the mouse everything else was quite easy. Sure she was slow but she had six hours to get ready for this date and she was determined.

 

She started searching from ‘Ways of courtship in the 21st century’ to ‘Locations one may visit on a date’ and ‘Appropriate attire for courtship in the 21st century’ 

 

She was two hours into her ‘Date Search’ when Sam startled her from behind “Why are you searching about dates online...and how did you learn how to use a laptop?”

  
  
Ruby’s face lit up and walked closer to them “I taught her how” she stated with a proud smile and turned to Lena who was blushing and gaping at the two “Sorry when I opened Google to search for something I saw your search history. My laptop and phone are connected so I texted mom because I doubt you will find the right help from google” she said with an apologetic smile and walked back to her bed.

 

Sam sighed and shook her head, “I do agree with Ruby on this one. Come, I will help you” she said and grabbed Lena’s arm and led her to the Princess’ room. “I called Kara because I wanted to make sure what she planning was actually a good idea…” she opened Lena’s closet and looked through her clothes “...and not gonna lie, I believe she planned a nice evening for you.” 

 

Lena was now standing next to her and looking at the dress she was planning to wear for her interview with Cat Grant. “Not that one” Sam told her and handed her a pair of jeans, nodding she remembered how it was acceptable to wear trousers on a first date. “Kara told me you should dress casual so those jeans and this blouse should do it. I will be right back” Sam said while giving Lena a red blouse and walking out of her room. 

 

Lena hung the clothes on her closet door and looked at the clock on her bedside table. She still had four hours till the date. So instead of simply standing around and worrying, she decided to sit on her bed and opened her book. She finished her history book faster than Sam had expected and as the good host she was, she ordered a new book online with same day shipping. The book had the title of ‘100 Great Inventions’, and Lena, wanting to learn more about the current world and how it came to be so advanced **,** started reading it immediately.

 

Sam walked back in her room holding two pairs of footwear. One was ankle-high boots with a four-inch heel and the other one was white sneakers. After looking at the outfit again Sam dismissed the sneakers and placed the boots in front of Lena.

 

“Go on, try them on” Sam encouraged Lena.

  
The shorter woman did as told and soon enough she was walking around her room testing out the heels. “These are surprisingly comfortable” she said while Sam gave an approving nod. She took off the boots and placed them next to her closet. She walked closer to her bed and flopped down face first murmuring gibberish into the sheets.

  
  
Sam bit her lip, trying not to laugh and sat on the bed. Taking her shoes off and laying next to Lena, she gave her a small push on the shoulder. When the princess turned around to face her she was blushing so much she worried she might burn if she touched her. Taking a deep breath she whispered. “Sam, I don’t know what to do on a date” and hid her face again by grabbing the closest pillow, faceplanting into it.

  
  
At that Sam laughed. She remembered all the stories where Lena showed how brave she was and how no one could scare her. Now, the brave princess was a blushing mess because she has a date with a pretty girl. Lena started hitting her with her pillow till Sam stopped. They lay there next to each other, facing the ceiling until Sam finally stopped laughing.

  
  
“Just be yourself. Not the cold Princess facade you pull when you are remotely worried about anyone getting too close. Just be Lena! Kara will worry too much about you having a good time and trust me, acting like you are with some random prince who is trying to get a chance at your gold won't help.” Lena nodded at her but she could still see the question on Lena’s face.

  
  
She turned on her side and placed her head on the palm of her hand, “What is it?”

  
Lena took a deep breath and asked “What is the protocol? Should I be wooed by her every action? Do I act indifferent and difficult to obtain? I am **NOT** ready for marriage. I have only just returned to this world and I do not wish to marry and stay at home and do nothing! Or what a wife is usually meant to do in this age” Lena was slowly freaking out. 

 

Sam sat up, kneeled next to her and slowly shook her “Wow hey, calm down. It’s just a date. Just you and her hanging out. You don’t have to marry her straight away, and if it doesn’t work, no one will force you to marry her.” She let Lena calm down and told her in a soft voice, “Just go have fun, and get to know each other. That’s what a date is about”

 

After a few moments of gathering herself and mulling over Sam's supportive words, the raven-haired beauty stood. Wiping her teary eyes, she squared her shoulders and gave Sam a smile; she would keep her worries at bay for now.

 

* * *

 

She was sitting on her bed, reading her book, or attempting to. She wouldn't have admitted it if you had asked, but she had just read the same sentence four times to get it's meaning. She couldn't focus.

  
It was 5:30 pm when she decided it was time to get ready. She started with a shower where she relaxed and mentally prepared for the date. By 6:07 pm she was out of the shower and walking to her room to get dressed for her date. With Sam’s help, she got her hair into a nice ponytail and did her makeup, making sure her lipstick was as red as her shirt. By 6:30 pm she was wearing her boots and was ready to go, waiting for Kara to come pick her up.

 

At 6:55 pm the doorbell rang and Lena froze. She heard the door open, a whistle and some talking until Sam opened her door and walked into her bedroom.

  
  
“Kara is here. Are you ready?” Sam asked her softly and with a bit of a worry lacing her tone. Lena knew that this was Sam’s way of letting her know that this was her out in case she didn’t want to go.

  
  
Lena took a deep breath, stood and walked closer to her full-length mirror. Her mother would have had a fit if she saw her right now. Her jeans hugged her curves just right and her blouse was loose around her but looked perfect. She enjoyed not being forced to wear a corset. She felt free and she could actually breathe. 

 

_Once she had actually fainted. She remembered how her mother had called her fat and asked the maid to tighten it up more. If it were Samantha she would have let her more air to breathe, but that certain maid had just followed the Queen’s orders._

 

_She was talking with an awful prince when it happened. They were close to the edge of a wall, looking down at the sea. She walked away from the party because she wasn’t feeling well and the prince had followed her and suddenly started talking about marriage._

 

_“I cannot breathe” she told him while fanning herself but the prince thought she was just shocked and excited for the proposal. He had his back to her when she fainted, luckily she fell backwards onto the floor instead of the sea full of rocks. She didn’t know how long she was on the floor until one of the guards saw her and ran to rescue her by cutting the corset open. Needless to say, the prince never visited their kingdom again. He almost got executed and started a war for ‘attempting to kill the princess’. Of course, Lena let her brother know it was actually a piece of clothing that almost killed her, saving the prince from death and the kingdom from war._

 

“Lena?” Sam reminded her where she was by placing her hand on her shoulder. The princess took another deep breath, looked at her friend through the mirror and nodded.

  
  
“I’m ready”

 

 

Kara was speaking with her sister when Sam walked downstairs, Lena following a few steps behind her. She looked at Kara and almost tripped down the last few steps. The blonde was also wearing jeans with black boots. Unlike Lena, Kara was wearing a nice light blue button-up under a black leather jacket, her golden locks were down around her broad shoulders and she wasn't wearing her glasses. She looked more like her sister like this.

 

They locked eyes and she could feel herself blushing under Kara’s gaze. She didn’t look away though. She enjoyed how Kara was actually gaping at her and comforted to see she also blushing. Alex elbowed Kara and that’s when she shook her head and closed her mouth. 

 

“Hello” Lena said when she walked closer to her date.

 

Kara cleared her throat and did a small bow “Good evening my lady” she said and smiled softly at her, both smiling like the love birds they are. Meanwhile, the rest watched with amusement, the only thing missing was the popcorn. 

 

“I really am happy you accepted my invitation” the blonde said with a shy smile.

 

“Only a fool wouldn’t have accepted such a sweet invitation from such a sweet girl” the princess answered with a smile, making Kara blush more.

 

Kara nodded and cleared her throat again “I hope you don’t mind but my car is currently at the mechanic, therefore, we will have to go to our date with my motorcycle.” 

 

That’s when Lena noted the helmet Kara was holding. She had ridden horses before of course, but a motorcycle is not a trustworthy horse, and it can go faster than the trusted animal. She remembers her first day back on her way to Sam’s house, she was looking out the window and saw a man on one. The man rode away quickly with a loud noise, making her gape after him, asking Sam to explain to her what had happened. Sam then explained what it was and how Alex had one. She also mentioned how a few years ago someone cut Alex off while on her bike and she had gotten hurt, having to stay in the hospital for a few days.

 

Her face must have shown how scared she actually was of the idea of going anywhere on the motorbike and so Kara hurried to assure her “...but if you want Alex said I can use her car”

  
  
“I did?” Alex turned to her sister with a questioning look. That’s when an elbow landed a blow to her ribs “I mean” she cleared her throat “I did, I _totally_ did” she nodded.

 

That’s how Kara got Alex’s car keys and walked to the car, opening Lena’s door and ignoring Alex’s glare and nodded at Sam who told them to be back before midnight. Closing the door for Lena she then walked around and sat in the driver's seat. Waving at the family who was still standing at the household door, she drove away.

 

 

“I can’t believe she took my car” Alex complained while closing the door.

  
  
“Calm down it will be fine. Ruby, did you record everything?”

  
  
“Yep. Everything from the moment Lena walked downstairs to the moment they drove away” the young girl smiled while watching the video on her phone.

 

* * *

 

The car stopped in front of a restaurant called _Noonan’s_ and Kara, ever the gentlewoman she was, walked around the car and opened Lena’s door. Heading inside, they were seated straight away, the waiter gave them their menus and walked away with a smile. 

 

Lena read over the menu but wasn't sure what half of the food contained and she wasn’t sure what she would like. Her mother always forced her to eat small portions of mostly green, so she focused on the salads; maybe this one will actually taste good. Looking up she noticed that Kara was too slow at covering the fact she was actually looking at her instead of the menu.

  
  
“Shouldn’t you be looking at your menu and choosing your food?” Lena said looking at Kara from the top of her menu.

 

“I already know what to order” Kara smiled at the waiter who brought their drinks before walking away again.

  
  
“Really? And what may that be?” Lena’s curiosity took over and she placed her menu down onto the table, directing her full attention to her date.

 

Kara tilted her head and smiled at Lena “Page four, second row, Pepper-Crusted Cowboy Rib Eye with Shiitake Mushroom Butter. It’s my second favourite dish” 

 

The steak sounded really good. There was also a picture of it and it looked amazing. “If this is your second favourite, what _is_ your favourite dish?” 

 

“A Cheddar BLT Burger with Tarragon Russian Dressing. It’s amazing. Sometimes I even eat two of those” she said with a proud smile.

 

Lena had never heard anything like it. She looked where Kara had told her and there was a picture of it. It looked interesting and she really wanted to try it. 

 

“You know..” she looked up when Kara spoke “..if you want we can order both and split it” she could see her blue eyes shine with hope so she nodded, too intrigued with the two dishes to be able to choose between them, the salad was long forgotten. 

 

The blonde got the attention of a waiter to order their food. The blonde had a small chit chat with the waiter before he walked away and she tried to explain to Lena that she used to work there. That’s how they started narrating stories to each other.

 

“..and I try, _oh I try_ to make Alex understand that Eliza was on her way back home and that we should kill the party but she was too drunk. By the time Eliza arrived, half the people were still at the house, Alex was drunk dancing and _I_ was stress cleaning in the kitchen.” Kara paused when their food arrived and fanned herself from laughing too much. After the waiter left Kara continued while cutting the burger in the middle “Eliza didn’t say anything to Alex that night. She kicked everyone out and helped me put Alex to bed, but the next morning was when the storm happened. She opened our door at _seven_ in the morning..” she placed the burger on the small plate next to Lena’s dish and took her half of the steak from Lena “...and yelled at the top of her lungs ‘ **ALEXANDRA DANVERS GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! GO DOWNSTAIRS AND HELP YOUR SISTER CLEAN UP. I’M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF** ’” Kara whispered shouted and chuckled.

  
  
Lena chuckled with her until it hit her “Wait, _Alexandra_ ?”

  
  
“Yeah, that’s Alex’s full name. She doesn’t like it when people call her Alexandra that’s why she goes with Alex. But when Eliza uses her full name” Kara puffed some air out and shook her head.

 

“Interesting” Lena whispered and smirked.

  
  
“Huh?” 

 

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it. Shall we start? The food looks lovely”. Lena followed Kara’s lead on how to eat the burger and as soon as she took her first bite, her eyes went wide and looked at Kara who looked so happy at the fact that Lena liked it.

 

That’s how the rest of the dinner continued. Eating and telling stories about their lives, getting to know each other better and shy smiles. After they finished, Kara asked for the check and it surprised Lena that they wouldn’t order dessert. 

 

“Don’t worry, the date hasn’t ended yet” the blonde stood up, walked next to Lena and offered her hand. They walked back to the car holding hands and drove away from the restaurant and to their new destination.

 

* * *

 

The car ride was longer than the ride to the restaurant and Lena got to see more of the nightlife of National City. They arrived at a big parking lot and got out of the car, Kara again opened the door for Lena, and together they walked to the entrance. The Princess could see a lot of strange constructions, loud noises and people screaming from the inside of the wall, making her hold onto Kara’s hand tighter.

  
  
“Where are we?” she asked when they had walked inside and looked around in awe.

 

“Welcome to National’s City Summer Fair” Kara replied with a huge smile on her face, worrying Lena that it would split in two. “This place has amazing rides, interesting games with prizes _and_ food stands.” 

 

“If there is food here, why did you take me to the restaurant?” green eyes looked around while walking next to Kara.

 

“I couldn’t choose between a restaurant date or a fun date at the fair so I merged them. That’s why I told Sam that you should wear something casual and not anything too fancy. Don’t worry though, we are getting dessert from here, but first, let’s play some games” 

 

They stopped in front of a stand, prizes hanging around it and a counter in the middle with three tin canned pyramids on it. Kara explained the rules while waiting in the small line, Lena was already looking at the others, studying how they played.

 

When it was their turn Kara paid for Lena and her self for 1 round. She let Lena go first but sadly her aim was quite bad. Before Kara could throw her balls, Lena pulled her closer and whispered into her ear “Hit the bottom cans as strong as you can” and walked a bit back to give Kara some space, ignoring the blush on the blonde’s face.

 

Of course Kara knew that she should hit the three cans at the bottom, but it was so sweet that Lena chose to advise her. What Lena didn’t know was that Kara was currently working on an article about how some fair games are fixed so you would always be this close to winning, but never actually getting the prize. She had done her research and she believed she could use her knowledge to impress the princess.

 

The first ball hit the bottom right and middle can and three of them fall to the floor, three of them were left on the stand, one of them still standing. The second ball hit the one can that was still standing and kicked it to the floor and the third managed to push another can to the floor. She wanted to win the big price for Lena, but she only managed to score enough for the medium one and that was fine. She let the princess choose and smiled when she chose a classic brown teddy bear.

 

That's how their night progressed. Playing games and winning small or medium prizes for Lena. Kara always let Lena go first and nodded at Lena’s instructions later. She giggled when Lena managed to win her a small prize at the Balloon pop and she got herself a small duck, laughing when Lena played hook-a-duck and chose a minion with one eye saying “I don’t know what this is but it reminds me of your sister”.

 

Kara let her princess choose the games and between the games, they tried food from the food stalls. It did not surprise her when Lena chose Ice cream first. Of course Kara also introduced her to churros and mini doughnuts, enjoying how much Lena closed her eyes and tilted her head after each bite.

 

There was a lot of laughter coming from one of the games and so they walked to it. Ah yes, the _High Striker_. A game where men try to show how strong they are and win a prize for their date but end up never reaching the bell. There are three sizes, small, medium and big and there was a group of men laughing at the guy who just swung the mallet on the big one and got 10ft out of 18ft.

 

“Which one would you get if I hit the bell?” Kara asked Lena who looked at her with a confused expression.

  
  
Lena looked at the man who just hit the pad with the mallet and just barely passed 15ft “I don’t think it is possible to win. These men have tried and failed to hit that bell, how would yo-”

  
  
“Which one?” the blonde asked again with determination in her eyes. 

 

Kara had already won her a few prizes and she even put them in the car so they wouldn't have to hold them all, but realising Kara wouldn’t back down she turned and inspected the prizes. Her eyes landed on a stuffed animal tiger, looking so soft and cuddly. She pulled on Kara’s sleeve and pointed at the tiger “I want that one, please” and smiled when the taller woman gave her a serious nod. 

 

After the last of the men from the group had finished, she walked closer to the carnie and paid for a swing in the big tower, ignoring the surprise on the employee’s face.

 

A loud laugh was heard from behind Kara and Lena and they turned to see the group of men laughing and pointing at them.

 

“Hey, you should probably try the kids’ one, you might win something from that one” the guy that reached 10ft spoke up.

  
  
“Do you want me to help you lift the mallet? It’s a bit heavy for a girl” the one who reached 15ft said and continued laughing.

  
  
Lena was ready to walk up to them and give them a piece of her mind when Kara placed her hand on her shoulder and whispered to ignore them. The reported placed the mallet on the floor and took her leather jacket off and gave it to Lena who smiled at her. Then she unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up to her forearms. She didn’t really have to do that considering she knew how to win the game but she wanted to show off a bit and when she looked up and saw emerald eyes tracing her biceps, it was worth it. Plus, the guys had stopped talking after that and just paid attention to what she was doing.

 

“How high will I have to go for that tiger?” she asked the carnie and nodded when he said to hit the bell three times. It was one of the big prizes so it made sense.

 

She rolled her shoulders a few times and picked up the mallet. Her right hand was closer to the head of the mallet and her left closer to the end of the handle. She swung it above her head and then down with force. Her right hand slid down towards her left hand, the mallet hit square in the centre of the pad and then….

 

**_DING!_ **

 

She repeated the same move again...

 

**_DING!_ **

 

And again...

 

**_DING!_ **

 

The group that had made fun of her just seconds earlier were left staring as the small puck hit the bell three times in a row. They then glanced at Kara who hadn't broken a sweat in utter shock. The blonde didn't pay them any mind as she took the big tiger from the carnie and handed it to the blushing brunette.

 

As for Lena, she just stared in amazement and when Kara gave her the tiger she leaned closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering a thank you.

 

They walked away from the game and passed the group who still stared at Kara. She in return, held Lena’s hand and winked at them with a mischievous grin, but then blushed as soon as she realised Lena was wearing her leather jacket.

  
With the tiger in one hand and Kara’s hand in the other, Lena walked to the last stop of the night. _The Ferris Wheel._ She should have probably told Kara that she was afraid of heights but when she saw how happy she looked for the ride she just smiled back.

 

They sat on the passenger pods and Lena placed Hugo, her stuffed tiger, on her lap and hugged him close to her chest when the Ferris wheel started moving.

 

She started taking slow breaths when she felt Kara’s hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked into worried blue eyes. 

 

“Are you ok?” Kara asked.

 

“I may be a bit afraid of heights” she whispered, but then chuckled at the blonde’s shocked face.

  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You were excited about this. Didn’t want to ruin the night” 

 

“You should have told me that before I paid the guy extra” Kara whispered.

 

“Why would you pay the guy extra?” Lena questioned when suddenly they stopped moving. “ _Karaaa…?_ ” she scooted closer to the blonde who places her arm around the now worried brunette.

 

“I wanted us to have a nice place to watch the show” Kara answered with a shy smile. Before Lena could ask, there was a noise in the distance and then a loud boom, colours spilt onto the night sky.

 

Lena gawked at the sky, amazed by the colours. She turned to Kara to see if she had the same expression on her face. Kara was ogling, but not at the fireworks. No. She was ogling at her. Lena’s breath hitched when Kara slowly leaned closer and she surprised herself by leaning in too.

  
Her eyes fluttered shut when Kara placed her hand on her cheek; her thumb softly stroked her cheekbone. It felt like an eternity until their lips finally touched. The fireworks were still going off in the background, but for Lena, the sky might as well have been blank. Her mind was focused solely on her heartbeat beating erratically and the blonde's lips on hers. They spent a few minutes kissing, lost in each other's presence. They pulled apart as the Ferris started moving again, had it been minutes or seconds? 

 

When they reached the ground and got out of the passenger pod they were both still blushing heavily, but that didn’t stop them from holding hands while walking to the car full of prizes. Kara was immensely glad she didn’t bring her motorcycle after all.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived in front of the Arias-Danvers household thirty minutes before midnight. Kara parked the car in the driveway, opened Lena’s door and helped her carry all her prizes inside. Helping meant Kara holding all the prizes in her arms while following Lena to the door. She held Hugo close to her and proceeded to knock three times.

 

There were some muffled voices coming from inside and then Sam opened the door with a smile. 

 

“Hey, how was your da- what are those?” she asked while pointing at the armful of prizes.

 

“These are Lena’s gifts. Where can I place them?” Kara questioned and followed Sam’s instructions to the sofa. The blonde placed them all on the sofa with a smile, ignoring Alex’s curious stare. 

 

“I should probably get going” Kara stated, clearing her throat.

 

“Let me show you the way out” Lena offered and walked to the entrance with Kara.

 

Kara picked up her helmet from the entrance when she remembered that Lena was still wearing her jacket. She knew she should wear it for the ride back home, but she couldn’t just ask Lena to give it back, it looked so good on her princess. 

 

“I really enjoyed our date” Lena said when Kara lingered at the door. 

 

“Really?” Kara looked at her with hope and when Lena nodded in agreement a huge smile lit up her face. “I might come by tomorrow for lunch if that’s ok?” 

 

“I will wait for you” Lena answered with a shy smile and a bit of blush and leaned in, kissing Kara’s cheek.

 

They bid each other goodnight and Kara walked outside. Putting on her helmet, she rode away on her motorbike, green eyes following her form until she disappeared into the dark night.

 

The princess closed the door and walked with Hugo back into the living room where Sam and Alex were inspecting her prizes. Sam was the first one who noticed her.

 

“Well hello there Princess of the Dozen fair Prizes” Sam grinned at her while holding a stuffed dolphin. She pulled Alex and they sat on each side of the pile of stuffed animals and looked at Lena who sat on the loveseat, still hugging Hugo. “Okay we are ready, start” 

 

Lena chuckled at how excited they were, but she did tell them what happened, about the restaurant and then the games. Of course, she didn’t tell them exactly what she and Kara talked about but they didn’t seem to mind.

 

“These two are for Ruby and this one is for you” the shorter woman handed Sam a small teddy bear with a shirt saying ‘Best Friends’ and Sam hugged it with a giggle.  “..and this one's for you, _Alexandra_ ” Lena handed the minion to a shocked Alex and picked up the rest of her prizes and carried them upstairs with Sam’s help.

 

“I’m gonna _kill_ her” Alex said while pulling her phone out and sending a very angry message to her sister.

  
  
  
  


Lena slept with all her remaining prizes surrounding her on the bed, but she hugged Hugo tight, closer to her chest, him already being her favourite out of all the prizes. That night she dreamt of Kara and her going on more dates, and honestly, she couldn’t wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *tries to write the perfect date*  
> Also me: *Never been on a date in my life*  
> XD XD XD XD XD XD XD ;-; XD XD XD XD XD XD XD
> 
> Yes, that is a Pirates of the Caribbean reference but I didn’t want to throw Lena into the water.
> 
> I found the steak online and it looks amazing so in case anyone of you want to try and cook it: https://www.goodhousekeeping.com/food-recipes/g2346/steak-recipes/?slide=24 (let me know how good it is)  
> Also the burger too: https://www.foodandwine.com/slideshows/33-best-burger-recipes?slide=64213#64213
> 
> It was fun looking up how carnival/fair games were set up to lose and how to win them.
> 
> Oh by the way, have you seen these really cute pictures of Katie McGrath and her stuffed animal tiger, Hugo? https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/85/96/3985967c58b5c2ad70cb0d2860946245.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	12. Chapter 12 - Lena’s Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to learn more about Lena’s past. *insert flashback sound*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late Update. Editing took a bit longer today.  
> ~~~ = Flashback
> 
> I fixed the issue with Lena's age xD

It was lunchtime when Kara finally arrived at the Arias-Danvers household. They all sat around the table like the big family they were, but unlike the first time, Kara sat next to Lena. They all talked, catching each other up on what they did this week while Lena and Kara gave vague answers about the date, both of them slightly blushing.

 

After finishing lunch and their generous bowl of ice cream they all sat in the living room, ready to prepare Lena for her interview. 

 

Kara sat across from Lena and pulled her notepad out of her bag “Okay I got some questions that I’m suspecting Miss Grant will ask you. I also took some questions from the internet to ask you too” she stated with a smile.

 

“Oh what, you went on Twitter and looked at #AskTheStatuePricness and took the most liked questions?” Alex joked and laughed with her wife. When Kara didn’t answer and proceeded to clear her throat,  Alex just stared at her. “Really? That’s what you learnt in University too?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“ _HEY!_ Some of them are valid questions.” Kara swatted at her still laughing sister. “Plus there is a difference between what **I** want to learn about Lena and what the _Public_ wants to know.” by the end of her sentence her cheeks were a bit pink.

 

“University?” Lena leaned closer to Ruby and asked.

  
  
“Oh it’s like school but for higher education and research.” Ruby answered and Lena nodded, making a mental note to do more research about it. University sounded interesting.”   

 

Kara placed her recorder in the middle of the coffee table “Miss Grant will do the same. She will record everything you say so she can use it later in her article and to have proof that you said it. If you want to tell her something that you wouldn’t want  to be shared with the public, then ask to be off the record.” Kara demonstrated how to turn the recorder on and off and Lena nodded.

 

“Alrighty, let’s start” Kara smiled softly and then she cleared her throat and turned professional. Kara asked Lena a few questions when Alex, out of nowhere jumped in and asked her own questions.

 

“Have you lived through any plagues?” everyone looked at Alex with a ‘ _really?’_ expression. “What? It’s a good question” she huffed, crossing her arms, she then sat closer to Sam who patted her shoulder.

  
  
“No, I didn’t. Although decades before I was born there was one that killed more than half of the kingdom” Lena answered and laughed when Alex said _cool_.

 

“This next question is from twitter. What kind of food did you have back then and which one was your favourite?” Kara asked, reading straight from her phone.

  
  
“Let me guess. The twitter account you found that from was _@KaraDanvers_ ?” Alex asked and everyone laughed, even Lena.

  
  
“Wha-uh ...noo ha ha ha” Kara tried to convince them, but her blushing and awkward laugh betrayed her.

  
  
Lena went over their usual menu at the castle “...and we usually had wine to accompany everything. Oh and my favourite I would say was the Chef’s fruit tart. I always loved it, the cream's texture complimented the pastry marvellously and the fruit was always fresh.” she finished with a dreamy hmm. She laughed when she saw the others licking their lips just with the mere idea of the tart.

 

“How did you react when you found out you were going to get married when you turned eighteen and to a prince you didn’t really know?” Kara asked.

 

“I can’t imagine getting married at eighteen” Alex stated and shook her head.

 

“Not even to me?” Sam gave her a flirty smile that made Alex blush.

 

“Depends. Are you a stranger like her prince or have I known you for a long time?” 

 

“Does it matter?” Sam asked, slowly leaning in.

  
  
“No. Not really” Alex was leaning in now too. Their lips had almost touched when multiple pillows hit them. Ignoring the giggles from the others Alex gave a quick peck to Sam’s lips and they sat back down letting the interview continue. 

 

“I was shocked. I knew there would come a day that I would be forced to marry someone, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. Mother announced it to me on the morning of my 18th birthday. She called it a gift.” Lena answered with a sad smile.

 

“But according to the stories, you found out when you were sixteen. I remember reading the notes on how Queen Lillian was training you on how to be a good wife for two whole years.” Sam was looking quite shocked. She remembered the test she had to give on those two years of Lena’s life. She remembers all about the trouble Lena got in for not following Lilian’s instructions on purpose.

  
  
While Sam was questioning her knowledge, Lena chuckled and looked at Sam with a soft expression. “I suppose my dear friend Samantha didn’t tell her family everything after all.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Sam sat up straighter and looked at Lena. You could see her curiosity from a mile away.

  
  
Lena grinned and pointed to the recorder. “What I’m going to say, I want it _off_ the record”. Kara smiled and turned her recorder off and Lena continued. “You see by blood I am a Princess. King Lionel was my father but Queen Lillian...” Lena shook her head.

  
  
“So if Lillian wasn’t your mother that means that you are...” Sam slowly connected the pieces and her wide brown eyes connected to emerald green.

  
“A bastard, yes. Although no one really knew. Samantha did, of course, but she promised me she would take the secret to her grave. It seems she did” Lena smiled and thanked her friend for keeping her secret. If she didn’t, maybe her story would be different now. Maybe no one would want to be the soulmate of a bastard child. 

  
  
“But how come the King took you in? How come the Queen accepted you as her child? Off what I learn from Game of Thrones everyone knew Jon Snow was a bastard…” Kara stopped when she heard Lena laugh. “What?” Kara asked Lena when she started calming down.

  
  
“Bold of you to assume that Queen Lillian Leticia Arlene Luthor would accept anyone to talk ill about her. You see when I wa-”

  
  
“ _WAIT!_ Wait.” Alex stood up and ran to the kitchen, a few minutes passed and some popping was heard. She returned with two bowls of popcorn. She gave one to Ruby and Kara placing the other between her and Sam who was fondly rolled her eyes. “Ok you can go on” she said while eating a handful of popcorn.

  
  
Lena chuckled and started to narrate her story, or what Ruby called it later, her Origin.

 

**~~~**

 

She was 18 months old when her mother died, luckily her father was there for a meeting with the Irish King. Her mother was just a maid but her father loved her dearly. She was too young to know it then, but she realised it years later when he  regaled her with stories of her birth mother . 

 

The Luthorian King had later sneaked her onto his ship and cruised back to his land, with only his most trusted guards knowing about her. She doesn’t remember much considering she was only a baby, but her brother, Alexander the Second, told her of how their mother, the Queen, was furious about what the King had done. 

 

The Queen didn't wish to humiliate herself with her husband's infidelity and therefore the royal couple devised a plan only a select few knew of. They announced that Lillian had been pregnant for a few months. Five months later, on Lena’s actual birthday, the bells rang throughout the kingdom letting their people know that a Princess was born. Within minutes, the whole kingdom knew about _Princess Lutessa Lena Kieran Elizabeth Luthor._

 

They let the maids and castle staff know that the child was really pale and the Queen worried that the sun might hurt her, therefore she never left the castle. She was never shown to the world the same way her brother was when he was born.

 

* * *

 

She was 4 when her brother taught her how to play chess. They were in their father's office, a big room with bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling, big leather chairs close to the fireplace and a huge dark oak wood desk. Queen Lillian looked at her unimpressed when her brother was slowly teaching her how to play.  _ That’s a game only for men _ , she said. That had swiftly changed when _ she _ , a four-year-old, beat her twelve-year-old brother at chess within a week of learning.

 

* * *

 

She was almost ten when she was first seen on her Father’s Name day. She was shorter than other children her age but that worked in favour of the royal family and their deception. Their guests hadn't ever thought to question her age. They all admired her pale skin, her long ebony hair and her emerald eyes. She acted the way her new Mother had taught her all the years she was locked in the palace, like a true princess. She had the tutors any princess would have and spoke eloquently like all of noble birth and she might not have looked much like Lillian, but the way she held her head high made every other royal family see the connection between the two.

 

Half a year had passed and the other royal families were back in the kingdom for her eighth birthday,  _ her second  _  eighth birthday, as they had to keep the secret of her true heritage. After the celebrations, her father had knocked on her door and took her to the palace library. It had been her first visit but certainly not the last. Her father let her take a book, which ever book she wished. She walked around and browsed for about ten minutes when she found a book about mechanics. It was mostly the origins of their catapult but he didn’t have the heart to tell her she wouldn’t understand anything from it. Little did he know that three days later Lena had walked back into the library and took the second part of the book.

 

* * *

 

Years passed and everyone loved the royal family. The Queen was an icon of how to treat your children right considering she always showed her love to them in public. Behind the stone-cold walls, however, there was a stone-cold Mother. Always correcting Lena’s ‘mistakes’, always calling her overweight, always calling her stupid. Always putting her down and raising her son up. 

 

She was twelve when her father gifted her a personalised chessboard and they played for hours not knowing that it was the calm before the storm. A few weeks later, the king was so ill he couldn’t leave the bed. That’s when Lena and Alexander had found out that their father had been sick for years. Lena visited him daily, bringing her chess and playing with her father while Alexander got ready to become the new king. Sometimes she had to move the pieces for him as he was too bedridden to raise his hand, but even when he only spoke of his moves, he still managed to win; his illness not killing his intelligence the same way it was killing his body. The day he died, she left after the ceremony and went straight to the library. Not even her Mother had the heart to reprimand her for her actions. 

 

* * *

 

The first time she had met Bruce Wayne the Third, she was in the library, researching a way to make crossbows shoot and load faster. She was this close to a eureka moment when the door suddenly opened and someone spoke really loudly, ruining her train of thought. She turned around and saw her brother with his Crown and she frowned. There was only one reason her brother to wear the crown around the castle and that was when they had guests. She hurried to close her notes.

  
  
“ _Lena!_ I wasn’t expecting you here at this time” the young King smoothly lied, knowing well this was the exact time Lena would be at the library. He walked closer to her, his guest following close behind him. She stood up gracefully when her brother started the introductions. 

 

“ **This** is Bruce Wayne the _Third,_ Duke of Gotham. Bruce, this is my darling sister Princess Lena” as soon as her brother had finished speaking she curtsied, spoke of how much of an honour it was to finally meet him and put a fake smile on her face.

 

“It is nice to meet you as well, your highness” he smiled at her charmingly. He started looking around the library, slowly walking away from the siblings.

 

Her brother leaned closer to her and whispered “I know he is an ally but he looks like a douche, right?”

  
  
The younger Luthor tried really hard not to laugh out loud, always loving her brother’s commandery. “Everyone that has a number after their name is a douche” she smiled and started walking closer to the Duke when he stopped in front of a chessboard.

  
  
Her brother chuckled lightly when it hit him and whisper shouted at her “ _Hey!_ I have a number after my name”. Lena turned and gave him an innocent smile.

 

“Would you like to play a game?” she politely asked when she and her brother reached the table with the chessboard.

 

The Duke chuckled. “I mean no offence your highness but I was unaware you held knowledge of this game of strategy. It is usually restricted to males.” Lena awarded him with a stern look and replied that she indeed knew the rules of the game and played often. 

 

The handsome Duke grinned then. “I have played many a time with your brother! A brilliant man, but it seems our games most often end in his defeat. I estimate we have played 70 times overall, is that right your majesty?”He aimed at the king who tried to hide his irritation with a nod.

 

“Indeed, the Duke has won around 66.”

 

“67.” The raven-haired man corrected smoothly. He often made comments about how Alexander had only won three times so far. At that moment it clicked for Lena.

 

He brother had always cursed about a Duke. She never heard the Duke's name but now she could have a guess. Looking back to her brother who looked almost ready to unsheathe his sword and cut the man’s throat, she knew why he had decided to come to the library at this time.

  
“Your victories against my brother may be 67, but your victories against me are none" she stated, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She was then greatly amused by her brother who now had a cheshire cat grin on his face, making a small jig behind the Duke.

 

The duke’s smile was replaced by a look of curiosity as he observed the princess with a newfound interest. Then he smiled once more and gave a shallow bow “As you wish your highness” he motioned for her to sit. 

 

He was twenty-six and everyone thought she was fourteen, a few weeks shy from fifteen. Statistically, she should lose. That is what the Duke expected and that is what should have happened, right? What he didn’t expect was Lena winning in fives moves. He had then asked for a rematch with the excuse that he had been going easy on her. Of course, Lena won the remaining four matches. After her last checkmate, the lord stood abruptly and stretch his arm out for a handshake. This caught Lena off guard and she wearily stood up and shook his hand. 

 

“I have to apologize for doubting you, your highness. I would love to challenge you to more battles of chess in the future, if you wouldn't mind” Lena nodded, still surprised someone, especially a man that wasn’t her brother, to show her respect. The Duke bowed to the king and walked out of the library. 

 

Alexander sat on the now empty chair and looked his sister in the eyes. “Have I ever told you how much I love you, little sis?” she could see how proud he was, his twin green eyes shining in the fireplace light. 

 

* * *

 

Samantha was helping her put on the dress when her mother walked in, not even knocking on the door or announcing herself. She could see that her mother wanted to tell Samantha to tighten up the dress more, but after the fainting incident, she wouldn't want to risk it.

“Goodmorning mother” Lena greeted when her mother walked closer.

 

The Queen hummed and waited for Lena to turn around. “I have a gift for you,” she said and handed the birthday girl a rolled-up paper.

 

Lena unrolled it and carefully read it swiftly. She gasped when she realised what it was “ _MOTHER YOU CAN’T!”_

 

Lillian scowled at Lena “ _DO NOT_ raise your voice young lady. I might not have given birth to you but I am still your mother AND _your_ Queen”. They stared into each other's eyes until Lena looked away. “Don’t worry. You still have two years until you are ready to serve your husband.”

 

Right, everyone thought she was turning sixteen this year. She sighed in defeat, knowing that she could never beat her Mother.

 

Later that day, her brother had managed to cheer her up. She was turning eighteen but due to the whole secret age thing she had to wait two whole years for her traditional eighteen-year-old portrait. Her brother though hired a painter anyway and she sat in her throne in the throne room and let the painter create a portrait on the small canvas. She knows she shouldn’t have, but she hugged her brother so tightly he faked that he was struggling to breathe. After all this time, she doesn't remember the party or the food. No, she only remembers how her big brother gave her the best gift for the birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready, your highness?” Samantha asked from behind her. 

 

The Princess looked at her empty bedroom one more time before she nodded and walked outside with her maid. Her brother had tried to find a loophole in the marriage agreement but he couldn’t. Their mother signed the papers before he became a King and he found out too late. Cancelling that deal now might start a war, and with a heavy heart, he had to let his little sister go, knowing she will not be happy.

  
  
They were standing a few steps away from the carriage when her brother pulled her into a bear hug.

  
  
“I will really miss you, sis. Don’t forget to write me letters, and if that Maxwell guy is a jerk let me know and I will take their whole kingdom down” they both laughed at that. He squished her a little bit more and then he let her go. She then hugged Helen, Alexander's wife and whispered to take care of him because he was a moron sometimes and she agreed, both laughing when the King looked at them suspiciously. 

 

She walked closer to her mother and she hugged her, always the loving mother in public. She expected her to say something along the lines of “Don’t embarrass me” but instead she whispered “If he disrespects you or hurts you send me a Rhododendron. ” Lena looked at her with wide eyes and Lillian sighed “You _are_ my daughter and I _did_ promise your father I would take care of you”. Lena nodded and walked to the carriage.

 

She looked back before the gates closed and took a deep breath. She could do it. She would survive this.

 

**~~~**

 

“...then the carriage stopped at the forest, and well, the rest you know.” Lena got carried away with her story but when she looked up at her audience who had not spoken or made a sound other than some gasps and laughs she knew it was worth telling her story.

  
  
“Wow that was amazing” Ruby said while walking closer to her moms and hugging them tight, a muffled ‘ _I love you’_ was heard and they all laughed. 

 

Kara walked closer to Lena and she softly brushed her thumb on her cheek. Lena hadn’t realised she had cried. Kara pulled her into a tight hug and the pale woman hugged her back, laughing when the others joined in to their hug too.

 

* * *

 

After the emotional attack, they all chilled for a while, watching The Good Place on TV and then finishing up the interview practice. By 8 pm Kara was packing her things as it was time for her to leave.

 

“I think those are some of the questions you will be asked tomorrow but expect more. Miss Grant is unpredictable sometimes” Kara informed her while Lena was walking her to her car.

 

Lena hummed in agreement and looked at the house. The curtains closed abruptly and she knew no one was looking now. Kara had just opened her door and placed her backpack inside when she turned back to Lena.

  
  
“Goodni-” she was cut off by soft lips and a solid hand pulling her by her shirt closer to her Princess. “-ght” she gasped for air when the kiss was over.

  
  
“I am sorry, I couldn’t help myself” Lena chuckled, both of them with light pink cheeks.

  
  
“It’s alright” the blonde giggled. She pecked her lips a few more times and then they wished each other goodnight. 

 

Lena walked back inside and saw the family sitting in the living room watching TV and acting like everything was normal. She wasn’t a fool though and she knew they saw something. She picked her notes for the interview from the coffee table while looking at the three of them suspiciously and then walked upstairs, ignoring the giggles and the chit chat from the living room when she was closing her door. 

 

She didn’t have time for that now. She had to be ready for the Queen of Media tomorrow.

  


Between her notes, she found a small poem from Kara.

 

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

How did I get so 

Lucky with _You_

 

                                  ~K ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, in the group chat:  
> What would you ask a Princess that was turned into stone and then she was saved by her soulmate and she now lives in our time?
> 
>  
> 
> Batsy:  
> Medieval era ?  
> uhm I'd ask if she lived through any plagues.
> 
> Me  
> Really...
> 
>  
> 
> Me: I'm going to write a small flashback about why Lena is actually older than 18.  
> Also me: *writes almost 2k words for the flashback* 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	13. Chapter 13 - The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That should probably be off-record...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fixed the ages in the previous chapter. Thank you MLake867 for bringing the mistake to my attention. It’s at the start of the flashback but long story short she was almost 2 when she got adopted. Think the math adds up now xD

CatCo Worldwide Media was the tallest building in the city, showing how powerful it was as it towered over all the other companies around. Lena expected the inside to be no less magnificent, so when she walked inside of Catco’s lobby she hummed happily with the sound her heels made on the marble floor. While Sam talked with the receptionist, Lena looked around at the huge posters of Catco Magazines. 

 

Some of them depicted powerful women. There was one of her, as a statue, with one of the titles asking ‘Do soulmates exist?’. The princess chortled at that, but her attention then fell on a small stand with a poster accompanied by what looked like a new magazine. It was a picture of her and Kara at the statue podium. It was the exact moment their eyes locked before she fainted. She smiled, remembering how Kara looked like an angel to her. She was lured out of her memory when Sam tapped her on the shoulder. The princess turned towards her to see the taller woman handing her a visitor's pass.

 

"All clear, follow me."

 

Lena’s eyes went wide when she realised they were walking towards the elevators. She had read about them and how the worked. She was impressed but a bit terrified. Sam pushed the button to call the elevator and noting Lena’s expression, she leaned closer to her.   
  
“I know this is a bit scary considering you hate heights,  _ but _ trust me, it’s better than taking the stairs to the top floor” she said with a soft smile. The elevator then dinged and she walked inside. The princess sighed and followed her friend.

_O_ _f course, the Queen will be on the top floor_ .

* * *

 

The elevator doors opened and Lena followed Sam to the floor’s reception desk, almost laughing at the huge hot pink panther sculpture behind the two ladies at the desk. They checked in and walked to Miss Grant's Personal Assistant. 

 

While Sam talked with the peppy blonde, Eve, she had a look around. She was impressed with all the people working at their desk, each absorbed in their own work without making much noise. When she glanced up, there were various TVs, each one showing a different channel of news.

 

“We will go in after the meeting is done. Come let’s sit” Sam informed Lena and led her to the armchairs. 

 

The princess could glance inside the office easily, considering the whole wall was glass, and saw a few people standing to attention, facing forwards. Her eye quickly caught familiar blonde hair. She could see half of Kara’s serious face, actually surprised by how serious she was, not a hint of the bubbly happiness she usually radiated. 

 

She followed Kara’s line of sight and she saw another blonde, a bit shorter than Kara. Everyone was listening to her attentively. She who was leaning in front of her desk, one hand touching it and the other holding her glasses while talking to the people in the room.  _ That _ must be Miss Grant.

 

Miss Grant might not be a real Queen, but the power she had over the people in that room screamed royalty. She remembered how her Father could order whole armies with just one word and everyone followed without a hint of hesitation. How Lillian made a whole room go silent just by clearing her throat, no one wanting to displease or disobey their Queen. How her brother made older Kings stop and listen to what he was saying with just the raise of his chin and a fierce look from his emerald eyes.

 

Yes, Miss Grant was not a real Queen, but Lena could easily recognise a respected and powerful human, and she knew that if the Queen of All Media existed in her time period then yes, she would most definitely be a Queen people would have respected like no other.

 

She made a single motion with her hands and suddenly all the people inside started leaving. Eve let the two know she would be right back and walked inside the office to talk to Miss Grant. Lena, however, didn’t pay any attention to them. Her eyes were glued on the blonde who was looking down at her notepad and had just walked in front of them to her desk where she sat down, already starting typing something on her laptop. Lena turned to Sam with a questioning eyebrow.

 

Sam chuckled and easily answered the question swimming in her princess' green eyes “Sometimes she so focused on her job she doesn't pay much attention to her surroundings. You should go talk to her. Maybe you’ll remove that frown from her face”

 

Lena turned her head to the blonde, ready to stand when she noticed someone talking with Kara. It was a young girl in a nice floral dress, her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail and she was smiling at Kara sweetly.  Kara returned the expression with that sunny smile that Lena loved. 

 

_ ‘Who does she think she is?’ _ Lena thought.

 

Lena stood and walked closer to the desk, ignoring the heads that turned to look at her. She proceeded to clear her throat when she was close enough for the two bubbly women to hear her.

 

Kara looked up and her smile became wider and somehow brighter “ _ Lena! _ What are you doing here?” she stood and walked closer to her. Before she could answer, Kara’s eyes lit up in realization “ _ The Interview”  _ she whispered shouted with wide eyes.

 

“How could you forget? You were helping me yesterday” Lena inquired with a slight tilt of her head. She placed her hand on Kara’s bicep and smiled a bit when the blonde got flustered.

 

“I..I was working on this article and forgot, but I put a note somewhere here to remember” Kara answered while pointing at her desk.

 

Lena turned to look at Kara’s desk but her eyes caught sight of the dumbstruck woman Kara was talking to.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry. This is Nia Nal. She’s a reporter here at Catco.” Kara said with a wide smile.

 

“Hi. Wow, I can’t believe I am  _ finally _ meeting you. You look more beautiful than when you were stone. I remembered when I visited you for my 18th birthday, I actually still have the pictu-” Nia was rambling as much as Kara at this point. The blonde cleared her throat and Nia turned beetroot red. The younger woman chuckled “Sorry. What I  _ meant _ was, It is really nice to finally meet you.” She said and raised her hand for a handshake, which Lena shook while grinning at the still flushed reporter.

 

Kara tapped her lightly on her shoulder and whispered “You should probably go. Looks like Miss Grant finished with Eve. '' She then gave her a good luck kiss on the cheek, making it the raven hair woman’s turn to blush a bit.

  
Lena walked closer to Sam, who stood and waited for her. “Ready?” She asked when she was closer. Lena nodded her head and the two women walked into the office, Eve closing the door behind them.   
  


* * *

 

“Miss Grant, it is so nice to see you again”  Sam said and went for a handshake that Miss Grant took.

 

“Nice to see you too Sam” then she turned from the tall woman and looked into awaiting green eyes “and you must be Princess Lena”.

 

“Please, my kingdom fell aeons ago. Just Lena is fine” Lena said and shook the blonde ’ s hand. 

 

She could see that Miss Grant was sizing her up. Looking from her face down to the dress she was wearing and then back up to look into her eyes, all while biting at the ear of her glasses. She gave a small nod of approval, which Lena resisted the urge to smile at, and offered the two ladies a seat on the sofa while she sat across from them.

 

There was a knock on the door and a tall buff man with no hair walked in with a camera. Lena had seen him before. He was with Kara the day she turned back to human. What was his name? Ah yes, James.

“Hello again, your highness,” he said with a deep voice and a bow to Lena, who raised a questioning eyebrow to the rest of the room. When he stood back up he continued “My name is James, I will be taking some pictures if you don’t mind?” he pointed at his camera.

  
“It is nice to officially meet you, but please, you do not have to bow or call me ‘your highness’” Lena smiled and shook James’ hand, almost pulling it back with force when James lingered a bit longer.

 

“I wouldn’t like to be rude, Princess” he smiled and when Miss Grant cleared her throat, he started taking pictures and moving the three women into positions to better capture the moment.

 

The three women settled down on the sofas. “Are you ready to start?” Miss Grant asked while picking up her recorder.

 

“I had asked for a private interview with just you if I remember correctly,” Sam said with a pointed look at James who was taking pictures of just Lena at this point. 

 

“Hmm yes, you did indeed. Alright, Jimmy. That’s enough pictures you can go now” the blonde made a shooing motion with her hand.

  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I got distracted. Hard to focus when there is such a beautiful model” he said with a wink in Lena’s direction. He bowed again to Lena and left the room with a smile.

  
“Do you mind if I record this?” Miss Grant said holding her recorder out.

  
“I suppose not, although I hope you can understand, I will tell you everything on the record until stated otherwise” Lena answered with a smirk.

 

“That’s fine” the older woman stated while looking outside her office in suspicion, only to see Kara turning her head away swiftly and pretending to work.

  
Looking back at the princess, she started the interview with a click of her recorder “Okay. Princess Lena. Let’s start with the generals, where are you from?”

 

“I am from Luthorian, of course.” Lena smiled “Although, after checking the modern-day maps, what use to be the Luthorian kingdom is now a big city called Metropolis.” 

 

“Why do you use Lena instead of Lutessa, which is your first name if I remember correctly?” Miss Grant asked with an innocent tilt of her head.

  
Lena didn’t want to tell her that her birth mother named her Lena and then the other names were added when she was adopted, so she went with the excuse she was used to saying “My mother, Queen Lillian, liked the name so she named me Lutessa. My father, on the other hand, searched through books and meanings and chose Lena. It means ‘generous and kind’ in Arabic languages, ‘sunlight’  _ and _ ‘moonlight’ in Greek, ‘light’, ‘sunlight’ or ‘pretty girl’ in Persian and so many other meanings.” she paused with a longing look and a smile on her face “I remember when I first told my father I liked Lena more than Lutessa and he smiled so much his eyes were almost closed. He started calling me Lena from that day on and slowly the whole kingdom did as well”  her eyes were glassy but she cleared her throat and asked for the next question.

 

Miss Grant continued to ask Lena questions about her past until they caught up to the moment she turned to stone. “How did it feel when you turned?”

 

Lena thought for a while. No one, not even Ruby had asked her how it was or how it felt. “It felt surprisingly freeing” she nodded “I couldn’t move; my legs were the first thing that turned. When I realised that I was slowly turning into stone. I smiled at my friend up in the tree and she smiled back because I knew that soon I would wake up with my soulmate” she smiled fondly at the memory of Samantha looking at her with a smile and mouthing ‘good luck’.

 

“That freedom lasted for a whole minute. You see, I thought that I would sleep for a while and then my soulmate would  _ ‘wake me up’ _ .” Lena shook her head, her eyes falling to her lap.

  
“You felt the time moving?” Sam asked with wide eyes, apologising to Miss Grant for interrupting, the blonde motioning back that it was alright.

 

Lena looked back up “When I turned into stone I started hearing a loud pitch sound and my vision slowly went dark, like I was going to faint, and then everything was pitch black and I couldn't move. I was trapped. I could somehow breathe but even if I panicked I didn’t felt like I was suffocating. I took a few deep breaths and then my heart stopped hammering in my ears and I  _ heard _ them.” she looked at the two women who were paying their full attention to her every word. She was unable to hide her emotions, but she didn’t care.

 

“What did you hear?” Miss Grant asked. She was expecting to say that she heard Kara talking with Sam or something but her eyes went wide when Lena answered.

 

“I heard Maxwell giving orders to his soldiers about trying to move me or asking for his best scientist to find a solution to turn me back. I can't really say how much time had passed until I heard someone giving orders to some knights to guard me during the night. I tried to keep track of time or tried to tell night apart from the day but I couldn’t. Sometimes I got lucky and I heard people saying how long it had past but slowly they stop visiting. It was nice for a while. I could have peace of mind. I mean who would want men talking about them for months on end without stopping” she chuckled at that and the other women chuckled too. 

 

“Although it was a bit lonely. Then one day I heard footsteps close by, and trust me if I could as a statue I would roll my eyes at the idea of Maxwell coming back and trying again.” laughing came from Sam who tried to hide it by clearing her throat **.**

 

“Then I heard her.” The princess said with a wide smile “It was Samantha. She said ‘I don’t know if you can hear me but I promised I would take care of you and I shall do it till my last breath’. She told me what was happening and about the war. When she left I wanted to cry and scream...but I couldn’t” she gave a sad sigh but then smiled again “Then she visited again the next day and every day after that, updating me on what was going on. One day I heard her talk with the witch and I wanted to hug her because she sounded so..so  _ broken _ .”

  
“After that, more people showed up, learning about my curse and trying to free me and win my heart. Samantha kept visiting as much as she could, introducing me to her husband and then children..” 

  
“That’s how you knew that Lily looked like Samantha!” Sam pointed out and Lena smiled at her enthusiasm and gave her a positive nod.

  
“After a while, I realised I couldn’t hear as far as I used to. I was slowly losing my hearing. Everything slowly went quiet, but not fully. It was like I was underwater and I could hear something but not clearly. The only clear voice I could hear was Samantha’s and her children, and honestly, I was fine with that.” she said and smiled wide. Her smiled suddenly dropped.

  
“Then one day Samantha visited for the last time. My heart just broke and..well according to what I heard I was actually crying? Like my stone eyes actually had tears dripping” she said with amazement. 

  
“It’s said that your statue cried on multiple occasions. The most recent was when Sam’s mother passed. She wasn’t close though so how did you know?” Miss Grant asked.

  
“I..I am not sure. It’s like when a new Protector” she patted Sam’s hand next to her “swears to protect me there is this special connection and when they pass, I can feel it. I know some of them had died and I didn’t cry, but that’s because they obviously weren’t that close to me. Patricia had always visited since the day she could understand the whole curse situation. I felt close to her and I felt the connection.” She remembered when she asked Sam how her mother died and explained to her that she lost her battle with cancer and died in the hospital, her last words to Sam was to wish the princess good luck and that she loved both Sam and Ruby with all her heart.   
  


“So you could only hear the Protectors when they swear the oath in front of your statue?” Sam asked with hope in her eyes.

  
“Yes, the Protectors that volunteer to be a Protector like spouses of existing Protectors, can be heard  _ after _ their oath, but I came to realise that when there was a straight connection between the Protector and Samantha I could hear them from a young age,” she said and tried not to laugh at Sam’s blushing face and reached for her water on the coffee table.

  
She remembered how excited the daughter of Patricia was when she first met her, how she visited when the park was closed to talk to her, the first time she said out loud that she liked both guys  _ and _ girls and how by her eighteenth birthday she held Lena’s hand and said she had a crush on her.

 

Miss Grant ignored the blushing mess that Sam was, knowing what the cause of it was since she had asked in the past if she had ever fallen for the princess and the brunette answered positively.

  
Sam cleared her throat “Could you hear Ruby?” she asked, trying to move the subject away from her.

  
Lena laughed at that, nodding with a wide smile, “ _ Yes! _ I always loved it when she visited and told me about her day. You know she said she would outsmart you when it came to my story.” she smiled again when Sam nodded proudly. “Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you know who Erica Morrison is? Ruby once said she was getting cyberbullied by her. I don't know what it means, but it sounded terrible”

  
Sam looked at her with a surprised and her mouth a bit open. She looked at Miss Grant who raised an eyebrow at her. “Alex took care of it don’t worry about it”. She was shocked when Alex told her about it, but she couldn’t believe that Ruby told Lena but not her. To this day, Ruby has yet to tell her about Erica.

 

“So you could only listen to a Protector’s voice.” Miss Grant stated.   
  
“Well, there were a few instances when I heard a new voice. It wasn’t any Protector that I would know, either by blood or oath. It was always a woman. The last one was a few years ago, I’m guessing. Her voice was really soft and she was talking to someone. I could only hear half of the conversation.” Lena stated.

  
“What were they saying?” 

  
Lena smiled at the memory “She was trying to find an excuse to not hold my hand. Apparently, the emerald eyes they placed on the statue looked like they were ‘staring into her soul’” Lena chuckled, only for her eyes to go wide seconds later.

  
“What is it?” Sam asked with a worried face.

  
“I..I remember her saying ‘You only come here for the park’s owner,  _ Alex _ ’” at that all three women turned their head. This time Kara was actually working, lost in her thoughts and not realising she was being watched. 

  
“Emerald eyes….” Sam whispered and then she said it louder for the others to hear. “Kara always said that. I always thought she was talking about your paintings, but Kara hasn’t really been in the museum.”

  
“But when Lena was a statue, her eyes were stone too. There were no emerald gems on them.” Miss Grant pointed out.

  
“You know... rarely anyone who went to hold the statue’s hand didn't go through with it. The park either closed down and they had to go the next day or they chickened out in the last moment. The thing is, the only ones that chickened out were women. Tall blonde women, with blue eyes.” at this point Sam stood and paced in front of Miss Grant’s desk. “The Protectors kept note of who would walk away from the princess when the very first one just left when it was her turn. The protectors found her and asked for her name and who she was in general. The very first one was  _ Kara _ Zor-El. She was a princess from very far away, an island called Kropton...no  _ Krypton _ . She said that ‘the statue’s piercing emerald eyes looked into her soul’ and that’s why she chickened out. Their names and where they were from changed but they were always tall, blonde, blue-eyed and with a smile of a thousand suns” Sam finished her ramble and her pacing and looked back to Kara wondering how she could’ve been so blind. She wrote a whole essay about those women and the theories as to why they left. 

  
“So what you are saying is that this Kara Zor-El was Lena’s soulmate all along and that because she chickened out her descendant who happened to look like her tried again and chickened out and so on until our own Kara  _ finally _ had the guts to do it?” Miss Grant declared and when Sam nodded she pinched the bridge of her nose with and sighed ‘ _ really Kara?’ _ .

  
“And who knows how many before her tried. Women weren’t allowed to try until later...They used to only let old ladies that said ‘I just wanted to see the statue up close’”

  
During all this Lena was just staring at Sam, mouth agape. Suddenly she started laughing and the other women looked at her in surprise.

  
When Lena calmed down she looked at Sam with a smile and said “I was mad at her because she could have freed me 8 years earlier and she didn’t. Now I find out she could have freed me aeons ago” she finished with a chuckle, the other two ladies joined in.

 

“That’s Kara for you. She doesn’t know how to take what’s hers, even if she deserves it more than anyone else” Miss Grant said and shook her head.

 

All of a sudden a sound was heard and they all looked down at the recorder that had just stopped recording. Sam's eyes went comically wide. Everything they had just said was on the record. How could she forget?

  
She looked up at Miss Grant with pleading eyes “Miss Grant please, don’t share what we found out about Kara. First thing’s first, I’m not 100% sure all I said was accurate. It’s been years and I should probably look ove-” 

  
“Don’t worry about it, Sam. I won’t write about it as long as you promise I will get an exclusive later.” Miss Grant smiled and walked to her desk, picking up a new recorder. Even if Sam said no to more exclusives she would still not publish anything about it. She would rather keep that a secret than sharing a mere theory to the readers of Catco. A theory that would most likely lead to the harassment of one of her employees. Something that would most certainly affect her job performance and she couldn't have that.

 

They settled down on the sofa and calmed down before the recorder started again.

  
“How did it feel when you turned back to human? And have you seen the video?” Miss Grant asked.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I think that’s all the time we have” Miss Grant stopped the recorder and stood up, the other women following suit. They shook hands and Miss Grant’s guests walked out of the office while she walked to her desk to start typing.

  
“I think that went well” Sam said as soon as the glass doors closed behind them.

  
“Yes, I agree” Lena answered but she was looking at Kara’s desk which was currently empty.

  
Sam followed Lena’s line of sight and rolled her eyes with a smile.  _ Way to be subtle Princess _ . She grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled her along with her to a desk close to Kara’s. 

 

“Hi Winn” Sam said with a smile.

 

The young man turned to them with a grin “Hey there my favourite Paladin. Oh. My.  _ God _ . It’s you” he exclaimed when he noticed Lena. He scrambled to his feet and shook her hand “My name is Winn. It is so nice to meet you. Kara can’t stop talking about you. I’m so happy that there is finally someone making Kara happy.  _ OH, _ she gave me a note to give you. She had to go out on the field for her story just give me a second” he rambled and then began searching for something on his desk.

  
Lena leaned closer to Sam and whispered, “Do all reporters ramble like that?”

  
“No. Just Kara’s friends” Sam answered with a chuckle.

 

“Ah, here it is.” Winn gave her a folded piece of paper and then turned to Sam “BTW, I talked with Julia and Grace and they said that they are free to play DnD this Wednesd-” he was cut off by Sam’s hand on his mouth, who then motioned her head slightly to Lena. When she removed her hand Winn cleared his throat and apologized. 

 

“We gotta go, but I will text you.” Sam said and hugged Winn goodbye.

 

Lena wasn’t really listening to them however, she was too focused on opening the folded paper and reading what the note Kara had left for her this time:

 

_**~~~** _

  
_For this Monday I want you as my partner in crime, my instigator of shenanigans, and the one I am calling for bail money._ _  
_ _  
_ _Do you accept?_ _  
_ _▢ Yes_ _  
_ __▢ No

_                             ~K♡ _

_**~~~** _

 

She then heard a chuckle next to her and quickly pulled the paper close to her chest. She turned her head to see Sam smiling at her, she could feel how much she was blushing.

  
“We moved Game Night to this Monday” and Lena’s confused look she continued “Kara just asked you if you want to be on her team for tonight” 

  
The princess smiled at that “Can I borrow a pen?” she asked Winn who was smiling as well. She took the pen and ticked the box next to ‘Yes’ and walked to Kara’s office. She made sure to place it in the middle where Kara would see it when she returned. Before she left, she noticed a row of vases filled with Plumerias on the tall drawers in the back. She was a bit surprised because when she told Kara it was her favourite flower the blonde told her they were quite rare. She picked one and placed it on top of the paper before walking back to Sam, who looked at her with a smug smile.

  
Lena promptly ignored Sam and turned to Winn “It was nice meeting you, Winn” she said and smiled at him again.

 

They walked to the elevators and Lena waved back at Nia who smiled widely in return.

  
“Are you ready for a look at a modern hospital?” Sam asked Lena when they were in the elevator.

  
“Yes. I  _ really _ am interested to see how they heal people nowadays” Lena smiled, even if she were a bit worried about going to the hospital for her check-ups.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


Kara rushed back into the office and sat down at her desk. She had managed to finish her three interviews within four hours and come back to start working on her article, considering she still had a couple of hours of work left.

 

She tiredly sighed and took her notes out of her purse when she noticed the plumeria on her desk. She picked it up with a smile which got wider when she saw the note underneath. She took a deep breath and opened the note.

  
She whispered shouted a  _ ‘Yeeeesss’ _ and leaned back in her chair raising her hands above her head in triumph, one holding the note and the other the flower.   
  


She suddenly felt energetic. Placing the note with the plumeria in her top drawer, she opened her laptop. She couldn’t wait for tonight.

  
  
  
  


 

 

Behind glass doors, Miss Grant had seen the whole thing. From Lena placing the flower and the note on Kara’s desk to how Kara had reacted. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, yet she still held a proud smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing Comedy:
> 
> What I wrote:  
> “Please, my kingdom fell αιώνες ago. Just Lena is fine” Lena said and shook the blonde’s hand. 
> 
> Comments:  
> Batsy: randomly dropping Greek. HAHAHA show off XD
> 
> Me: emm actually I was too lazy to find the translation at the time so I left it like that xD
> 
>  
> 
> What I wrote:  
> There was a knock on the door and a young boy with ginger hair walked in with a camera. Lena had seen him before. He was with Kara the day she turned back to human. What was his name? Oh yes, Jimmy.
> 
> Comments:  
> Batsy: aw no you aren't putting my lil boi jimmy in?  
> Me: no bcs HE IS NOT LIKE THAT IN THE SHOW ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> Lena’s Dress:  
> https://static.gofugyourself.com/uploads/2017/05/wenn31433768-1494470478-582x900.jpg
> 
> Also, I just realised that over 1000 Kudos means that over 1000 people actually read and liked this fic which blows my mind. Thank you all of you for reading ^w^ ♡
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	14. Chapter 14 - Game Night Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has her first encounter with modern medicine and the girls, plus a few others, pair up for their weekly Game Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Grace will take some blood samples so if you don't like that kind of stuff skip the stars ***
> 
> Also, Next week I’m travelling and I am not sure when I will be able to post next ;-; and Uni starts which means that weekly updates may be no more ;-;

The automatic doors opened and two sets of heels clicked on the white floor. The disinfectant hit both women's’ noses, but only one scrunched her nose up. 

 

“What is that smell?” Lena questioned, not expecting her first reaction to a modern-day hospital to be of its smell. Well, technically the second reaction, considering how she gasped when she first saw the enormous building with a huge red cross. 

 

“Hospitals use this thing called disinfectant. It helps keep the surfaces clean and free from bacteria and viruses. You will get used to it, don’t worry.” They walked up to the reception area where they were then pointed towards Dr. Grace’s office.

 

Lena was looking around with curious eyes. She was expecting more injured people on beds, but everything was as white as her teeth and startlingly bright. Occasionally, a doctor or a nurse passed by, either holding a notepad or talking with each other about matters Lena couldn't even begin to understand. Of course there were some elders sitting, probably waiting for their turn, but that was normal.

 

“I suppose wounds and infections aren't a big part of society in this time. This place is empty” she noted to Sam. 

 

Sam stopped in the middle of the hallway and pointed at the doors around her. “Actually all these doors have at least one patient inside. Each floor and unit is specialised to specific medical situations.” She started walking again and Lena followed after her, listening with amazement. “For example, when I was giving birth to Ruby I was sent to the second floor, I think the doctors called it the maternity ward. That’s where I gave birth and where Ruby was placed in a special room full of babies, where guests could only see them through a glass pane. That way, it’s safer for the babies and you when it comes to outside diseases.”

  
Lena nodded and noticed a doctor coming out of the room next to her. She could see inside, and indeed there was at least one bed with someone on it.

 

“It is a really good upgrade from what we used to have. Our ‘hospitals’ were simply a place where one could recover from an ailment. Women that worked there took care of the sick, providing food, drink and shelter but there were no specialized treatments of any sort! Once I accidentally cut my self while working on a new bow and the physician told my brother that cutting my arm off would be the best solution so I wouldn't get infected” she smiled at the memory of her brother’s reaction. 

 

“My brother told him that if he dared to cut my arm off then he would lose his head. Another, older physician showed up then and stitched it up, gave me some medication and checked on me every few hours until I fully healed.” she finished her story pointing at a small scar she had on her left arm, close to where her elbow bent. It wasn’t that big nor noticeable, but if you looked for it you could spot it. “I vividly remember him applying the honey and clay mixture on my arm before bandaging it.”

 

“The  _ what _ mixture?” The brunette asked in alarm. 

 

“I suppose it’s safe to assume spiderwebs, shellfish or  turpentine are not used anymore either?” The princess inquired with a smirk, pleased she were not the one shocked and clueless for once.

 

* * *

 

They stopped in front of a door that had a plaque with ‘ _ DR GRACE PARKER’  _ on it. Sam knocked on the door and they entered after the muffled ‘ _ come in’  _ was heard from behind it. 

 

“Hi Sam” Grace hugged Sam and turned to Lena. “Hello Princess, how are you feeling?” she gestured for the two ladies to sit on the chairs across from her desk. 

  
Lena answered while settling down “I am feeling well, thank you and please, just call me Lena.'' 

 

The three women talked for a bit, the two cousins catching up, before the Doctor focused on Lena. She asked a few questions about her and her family's medical history.

  
“Do you know what illness your father had before he died? Or the symptoms”

  
“Well, I am not sure. I found out he was sick when he was on his deathbed. Only a month or so before he died. Never saw any symptoms. No fever or coughing. He was just getting paler and weaker. Honestly, I am surprised you guys don't know.” Lena answered looking at the two ladies.

 

“We didn’t find anything about his death other than  _ ‘Unknown cause of illness’  _  and how his funeral was” Sam let Lena know.

 

“And that note that said no flowers were placed on his grave because the flowers kept dying faster than they were being replaced.” Dr grace chuckled and wrote on her notes. 

  
“That might have to do with the ‘ _ curse’  _ ” Lena said with a skeptical look. 

 

“The  **what** now?” the two cousins looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

  
“Oh yeah, after my father’s funeral ceremony we had set a feast in his honor. One of his Royal Guards got so drunk that he started telling us about that time him, another guard and my father were riding back home and took a shortcut through the forest. They came across some poison ivy bushes that made up a wall, but they weren’t  _ that _ tall so they managed to use their horses to jump over them. They landed in a garden with rare flowers. When the horses landed they destroyed the flowers under them, but they tried to manoeuvre the horses around the others. The other guard even cut a flower to give to his wife, but as soon as the blossom was cut a loud screech was heard. There was a lady, dressed with only leaves to cover her torso and vines around her limbs, her blood red hair was a _ violent _ contrast against all the green. My father and his guards swiftly rode away. As soon as the horses had started galloping, the vines surrounding them started to move; as if sensing their intrusion. The guard brushed it off as an illusion from their rapid movement, however. Her words of revenge were barely heard to the three as they made their way out of the garden. The guard who cut the flower was found dead next to his also deceased wife. The guard who told us the story died in his bed the day after my father’s funeral. Probably drank himself to death.” Lena chuckled at the idea and whispered  _ ‘magic flowers and curses’ _ and shook her head.

 

“Are you  _ serious _ ?” Sam asked followed by Grace’s slightly raised voice “You literally woke up from a curse a few days ago…”   
  


Lena stared at them dumbfounded. Before today she didn’t believe in magic, but she also met a forest lady, who offered her a potion. She took the potion and drank said potion, even if she deep inside believed that it was just poison that would kill her. But instead, she turned into stone for aeons and woke up due to her soulmate who broke the  _ curse _ . Yet she scoffed at the idea of  _ magic flowers _ and  _ curses _ from another  **_forest lady_ ** ? 

 

At this point, Grace was scribbling away on her notepad whilst shaking her head as Sam was slumped back on the chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. Perhaps if Lena had pondered more on her father’s death, in her long time imprisoned in stone, she would’ve realised how he had actually perished...

 

* * *

 

After the questions were asked, Grace took Lena to another room where she took the princess’ height and weight measurements. She continued on, taking her blood pressure, checking her throat, ears and eyes while answering Lena’s questions about what she was doing.

 

“So with that” Lena pointed at the stethoscope “you can listen to my heart?”

  
“Yes. Do you mind removing your shirt? If you want you can simply move it up.” Grace asked. Lena paused for a minute and then removed her shirt. Grace was a Doctor and Sam already helped her change a couple of times.

 

“This might be a bit cold” Dr Grace said when she placed the stethoscope on Lena’s sternum. Lena shivered a bit but followed Grace’s orders about taking in deep breaths and coughing.

 

“Alright we are done here, you can put your shirt back on” Grace said and walked closer to Sam while adding to her notes.

  
“How long ago did you guys eat? I want to take some blood samples for testing and maybe do some X-Rays?” Grace asked Sam in a low voice.

 

“Well, you told me to not eat anything 8 hours before our appointment and we didn’t, so it should be okay. Anything to make sure she doesn’t have anything worrying. I’m not sure how she will understand the X-Ray though” Sam answered in the same low voice. She and her cousin then turned to look back at Lena.

  
Lena sat there, looking at them like they grew a second head.

  
“You want...you want to take my  _ blood _ ?” she asked sounding both incredibly scared and angry.

  
Grace walked a bit closer and froze when Lena took a step back. “Wow, hey. It’s not as bad as it sounds. We will just take a bit of your blood to check if you are healthy. Everyone does it.” she said in a soothing voice.

  
“Yeah, Ruby came here a few weeks ago and Grace took her blood samples. It’s nothing to worry about” Sam tried to calm a frightened Lena who was taking in deep breaths.

  
“I promise you, I will do it and it’s safe. Sam will do it too” She said while pointing at her cousin.

  
“Yea- wait what?” Sam turned to her cousin, looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

  
“Don’t  _ ‘wait what’ _ me. You sent Alex with Ruby and Alex went first to show Ruby it was fine. You should do the same for Lena” the Doctor said while nodding towards the princess. 

 

Sam turned her head to look at daring green eyes and a raised eyebrow. She huffed and nodded her head while grabbing her bag “Fine, but you are buying us snacks later” and walked out of the room, regretting not eating in solidarity with the princess.

 

* * *

*******

  
Sam sat on the chair first and waited for Grace to finish cleaning the spot the needle would go in. She could feel Lena’s piercing green eyes on her. Grace opened the packaging and pulled out a needle with a test tube attached. She took ahold of Sam’s arm, ready to inject the needle in when she paused and turned to Lena, whose eyes had widened further. 

  
“You know some people don’t like to look and it’s fine if you want to turn around” The doctor said with a smile.

  
“No, it’s alright. I want to see the full process. Please proceed”

  
Grace nodded and continued, the needle entering Sam’s vein and drawing blood. She easily went through the process while explaining to Lena what she was doing. When she finished the whole procedure, she asked Sam if she was ok to stand up. 

 

“I am fine, don’t worry about it. Just do Lena and let’s go to the cafe. I’m a bit hungry.” Sam answered and smiled at Lena who squeezed her hand. The princess moved her chair closer to her while Grace labelled the test tube with Sam's blood.

  
“I thought you said this wasn’t dangerous” Lena asked while looking at Grace whole started taking her blood pressure again. 

 

“It’s not. I didn’t take much blood, just necessary enough for the tests but some people get dizzy. Sometimes it’s because they saw blood or the needle. Some don’t expect it to affect them that much and they stand straight away, thinking it’s okay” She gave Lena a soft smile noticing that her heartbeat got a bit faster. “Also, I didn’t want Sam to stand up and faint or something and then fall on the floor. She is too tall. Who knows what would happen if she falls from that height” 

 

Lena snickered and ignored Sam’s huff and eye roll. She smiled at Grace knowing she was trying to calm her down.

  
“How about we take a five minute break before taking Lena’s blood?” She said and grabbed a chair for herself, sitting across her patients.

 

“I hope you are coming over this week for DnD night. Winn said that Clive and Ravi will come too.” Grace told Sam.

  
“Count me  _ in _ ! I need to destroy some fictional monsters.” Sam answered with a chuckle and avoided Lena’s questioning look.

  
A few more minutes pass and Grace checked Lena’s pulse again before telling her they could continue. She placed the tourniquet on Lena’s bicep and cleaned the spot for the needle.

 

“Okay. Are you ready?” the doctor asked.

  
Lena took a deep breath and nodded. She looked, even though Sam told her she didn’t have to. The needle went in and it didn’t hurt. Lena was actually surprised by that. Once she got a thorn from a rose stuck in her palm and it hurt more than this. Grace was done within minutes and Lena smiled when the doctor placed a bandaid with a princess on it on the small hole the needle made.

  
“Oh nice, you got Belle. I got Sleeping Beauty she’s my  _ favourite _ princess, after you of course” Sam commented with a smile while pointing at her own bandaid.

 

“Are they real princess?” Lena asked, looking at the tiara the blond character had.

  
“No, they are fictional. Ask Kara about them.  _ Trust me _ . She will love to answer your questions”.

  
“Alright, you two. Let’s go put some food in you.” Grace said while helping Lena slowly get off her chair, worrying that she might get dizzy. They all laughed when Sam's stomach made whale sounds.

 

*******

 

* * *

 

They were sitting in the cafeteria eating a sandwich when Sam’s phone rang. She excused herself and walked a little further away from the table so she wouldn’t disturb the conversation on modern doctors.

  
“Hello, Sam Arias-Danvers speaking. Wow hey, calm down…. Mhmm…. Uh-huh…. No no….. Yeah, just leave them on my desk. Don’t worry I will come in tomorrow….  _ Yes _ ! The Renaissance fair will be ready for this weekend, Julia. Just take a deep breath and everything will be fine. Just find the performers and the songs like every year and don't worry about the rest. Hmmm…” Sam turned, looking at Lena who was drinking her juice while Grace was talking and grinned “Don’t worry. We don’t need auditions for this year’s princess. I know exactly who will play her….. Okay, talk to you later cuz.” 

 

Sam approached the table and sat back down. When both women looked at her, the taller woman cleared her throat.

  
“So Lena, what would you say if I told you, you could go back in time for a weekend and be a princess again?” At this point Lena was just gaping at Sam.

  
“ _ OMG _ ! The Renaissance Faire is this weekend right?” Grace gushed over to Sam.

  
“Wait, the Renaissance Faire? I remember seeing a flyer at the museum. Didn’t have the time to ask you about it, though.” Lena commented.

  
“It’s _amazing!_ **YOU** are going to _love_ it.” Grace fangirled to Lena.

  
“This Thursday the park will be closed till Saturday. That’s when everything starts. We turn our park into a medieval park for two whole weekends. We have games for kids, vendors, sword fighting lessons, archery lessons, we have a small smithy where blacksmiths can actually make real swords and a stage where actors perform. Oh, and the best part is that we have _tournaments_. This year we managed to get a license to use horses so we will have some jousting too.” Sam continued, grinning at the surprised green eyes that absorbed every detail she gave.  “Every year we hire actors to play parts around the park and it will be so awesome if _you_ could be our princess this year” Sam asked Lena with pleading eyes. 

  
It took a bit of time for Lena to process everything Sam had just told her. She slowly started nodding, a wide smile spreading across her pale face. “It will be an honour. I really cannot wait” 

  
Sam smiled back “ _ Awesome _ . I have to call Julia back and let her know before she starts panicking again” and with that she left the table once again, this time almost skipping.

 

“Sam was the one who first started this event and it’s one of the  _ best  _ events the park hosts.” Grace beamed as she happily bragged about her cousin.

 

* * *

 

The first of the guests arrived at 7 pm. Lena opened the door with a smile, which got wider when she noticed it was Kara behind the five boxes of pizzas. 

 

“Hel- _ looo _ o” Kara greeted, balancing the pizza boxes and the two bags on top of them.

 

Lena chuckled “Hello. Let me help you with those” She picked up the two top boxes along with the two bags with cheese sticks.

  
They placed the boxes on the kitchen island and Lena turned to Kara just as the blonde hugged her.

  
“I heard that you went to the hospital today. I know it can be scary” Kara lent back to gaze into her favourite shade of green. “How are you feeling? Are you ok?” the blonde’s voice filled with concern.

  
“I am fine darling-” _ Kara blushed at the nickname _ “- you don’t have to worry about it. Doctor Grace was really nice and she was really gentle” Lena smiled and gave a quick peck to Kara’s lips, making both of them blush.

  
“ _ Aww _ that’s so cute” Ruby said, causing the two adults to step back a bit to look at the young girl. Both of them a shade redder than before. 

  
A faint shout was heard from the living room “Rubes, leave them alone!”. Ruby turned then and left, acting as innocent as humanly possible.    
  
  
  


Within thirty minutes everyone else had also arrived. After Kara, Winn and James showed up followed by Nia and Querl.

  
“Princess Lena, this is Querl, also known as Brainy. Brainy this is Princess Lena” Nia introduced with a wide smile. She really was a mini version of Kara.

  
“It is nice to meet you Princess” Brainy bowed down surprising both women. 

  
“You really do not have to do that” Lena said with a smile and raised her hand to shake Brainy’s extended one. “And you can just call me Lena” when he nodded she asked “If you don’t mind telling me, how did you get the nickname ‘Brainy’?” 

  
“That is because I belong in  _ Mensa _ .” 

  
“Mensa? What’s that?” 

  
“Mensa is an international society for people, like me, who score at or above the 98th percentile on any of several standardized IQ tests.” 

 

“IQ means intelligence quotient. It pretty much gives you a score on how smart you are.” Nia added.

 

“Huh...and what  _ is _ your IQ?” 

 

“My IQ is 161. One point above Stephen Hawking’s and one lower from Anushka Dixit.” Brainy answered with a proud smile.

 

“Wait, what? I thought you had the highest IQ” Kara said with a surprised tone standing next to Lena. 

 

“Not anymore. Anushka Dixit is 11 years old and she hit 162 points making her brighter than me. I cannot wait to meet her and talk to her. Our conversation will be, as Nia would say, dope” he finished with a happy smile at Nia and everyone laughed.

 

Brainy and Lena fell into easy chatter as Brainy explained various things to Lena who had a million questions to ask.    
  


  
  


When Sam came back from taking Ruby to her sleepover Alex announced, her voice above average for all to hear “ALRIGHTY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. _PLEASE_ TAKE A SEAT. IT IS TIME...TO **RUIN** _OUR_ FRIENDSHIP”   
  


 

* * *

 

They split into teams. Alex and Sam, Nia and Brainy, Kara and Lena and finally James and Winn. They would usually pick a name out of a hat to find their teammate, but Kara told everyone Lena was on  _ her team _ , so then slowly everyone started claiming one another.

 

“Alright, the first game of the night;  **UNO** . The first team that will reach 5 wins gets the first point.” Alex announced shuffling the cards while everyone took their place.

  
“Why didn’t Kara sit next to me? I thought we were a team” Lena whispered at Sam. 

  
They were sitting around a rectangular coffee table. From the left to right it was Nia, Alex, Kara, Winn at the right head of the table, Brainy, Sam, Lena and James at the other head. 

  
“We make sure to sit far apart from our teammates so the game is more challenging. Now as long you or Kara win, your team will get a point. Don’t worry I will help you get the hang of it” Sam said with a smile.

  
Everyone got their cards and they all looked at them at the same time. Lena was dealt with two red cards, two green cards and three blue cards. They gave her a quick explanation before they started, so she was a bit disappointed she only got numbers. The middle card was yellow though, so she hopped they either changed the colour or the number would match one of her own when her turn rolled around. Kara placed a card on top of the middle one and the game started.

  
When it was Lena’s turn, Sam didn’t offer to help her. She knew Lena quite well by now and she would never try to imply that she was not smart enough to understand a simple game. 

 

Lena looked at the middle card, yellow five. She had a blue and a red five and right as she picked the blue five, James leaned closer to her.

  
“You have to place down the same colour or number. Do you think you have any of those? If not, you have to draw a card.” 

  
Lena didn’t take that long to choose between the two colours, did she? No. Sam placed her card down a few seconds ago which meant James had assumed she was confused. Confused about a game that has to do with numbers, colours and strategy.

  
She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her card down, ignoring his wink and smile. He probably thought he helped, but all he had done was awaken Lena's competitive side. She felt bad for Winn though. His team was about to get destroyed.

  
The game moved on, with Lena throwing +2s and even a +4 at James leading to her and Kara winning the first round. In the end, Alex and Sam won the first point.

  
They played more games like Exploding Kittens (playing extra rounds when they found out both Brainy  _ and _ Lena were counting cards), Charades, Pictionary, Candyland, Chutes and Ladders and now they were about to play Battleship. Team Awesome VS Team Soulmates.

  
Kara and Lena sat across from Alex and Sam. In front of each couple were their respective plastic boards. This was a game about strategy and Alex was an FBI agent, therefore the odds were on her side. What the others didn’t know, however, was that her father made sure both she and her brother learnt how to play chess at an early age, which was also a strategy game. 

  
“Whatever happens, I want you to know that I enjoy having you as my teammate. And I am not saying that because I have no faith in you...it’s just. No one has ever beaten Alex at this game.” Kara whispered to Lena while Sam and Alex were still placing their ships on the board.

  
“Never?” Lena asked a bit shocked.

  
“Well, unless you count Ruby, but I’m pretty sure Alex lets her win” the blonde chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry. We are winning this” Lena said and leaned in to kiss Kara.

  
“Okay, guys.” James interrupted them, making Lena back away before she had the chance to kiss Kara. “I saw where they placed their ship. Miss a few spots and then sa-” 

  
“ _ NO _ !” Lena’s voice was heard by all. “James we can manage without you.” 

 

“I’m just trying to hel-”

  
“By helping you mean help us cheat? I do not want to know where they placed their ships. I trust myself and Kara to win this fair and square.” Everyone, but Sam, was surprised by Lena’s cold voice. James had pushed his luck too far.

 

James looked around the room and when he noticed Alex’s glare then he stood up and sat on the loveseat, where he couldn’t help anyone cheat. Alex’s hard stare not leaving his form until he was seated.

  
It was three rounds  in and Alex and Sam won the first game,  with Alex giving a smug smile  to Kara who was glaring at her. Kara tried...oooohhhh she tried. She even tried to cheat but somehow Alex always won. 

 

Everyone had lost to Alex. Everyone but Ruby who Alex let her win and Sam who could distract Alex enough so she could win. If you weren’t Ruby or Sam then you never had a chance at winning.

  
Until tonight. When Lena said  _ B4 _ and sank Alex and Sam’s final ship. There was silence. No one spoke. They just gaped in silence, stunned at how Lena managed to beat Alex fair and square, just like she said she would. Suddenly, Kara jumped to her feet.

 

 

  
“ ** _YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!_** FINALLY, YOU _LOST_. **OH. MY. GOD!** THIS IS THE _GREATEST_ NIGHT OF MY _LIFE_ ” she yelled. She pulled Lena to her feet as well and hugged her tightly and thanking her non-stop. Lena hugged back and laughed along with the others at Kara’s reaction, while Alex was trying to burn a hole into the side of Lena’s head. Not even Sam’s hug and kiss on her cheek could help her accept what had just happened.

  
“It’s not over yet” Alex raised her voice. “We are 1-1 and still have another round,  _ Lutessa _ ”

  
Everyone stopped and looked at Alex. 

 

“Who’s Lutessa?” Brainy asked.

  
“I am” Lena coldly answered “It’s my actual name, but I prefer Lena” she tried to avoid Kara’s eyes.

 

“This round, just  _ me _ and  _ you _ ” Alex said extending her hand for Lena to shake.

  
Lena grinned and shook Alex’s hand “It’s a Deal,  _ Alexandra _ ” 

  
Multiple ‘ _ ooooohhhhh’ _ s were heard and some saying  _ no ‘she didn’t’. _

__  
They settled back down and both her and Alex started placing their ships.    
  


The game took longer than expected but in the end, Lena won. This time Alex didn’t glare. She shook the princess’ hand and accepted the fact that Lena was as good at strategy games as her. 

  
Slowly the house started to empty. Sam was preparing the leftovers with Kara, who volunteer to help, mostly because she wanted to take some home. In the meantime, Alex and Lena got to work cleaning the living room.

  
“Sorry for calling you Lutessa in front of my sister. I know you didn’t want her to find out this way.” Alex said in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by the two tall women in the kitchen. “Sometimes I get too competitive. Once I called Kara four eyes and she didn’t talk to me for a whole week. It could have been longer if I didn’t buy her three boxes of potstickers”  she chuckled. 

  
Lena chuckled too “That sounds exactly like Kara. It’s alright. She was going to find out sooner or later.” she smiled at Alex who nodded.

  
Their small chat was interrupted by Kara and Sam entering the living room. Kara walked up to Alex and hugged her tightly, telling her something that made Alex almost roll her eyes out of her eye sockets.

  
Then she moved closer to Lena “do you think you can walk me out?” she grinned when Lena nodded.

* * *

  
  
Lena was looking down when she started talking “Look about the Lutessa. It’s a bit of a big story-” Lena started explaining while Kara was opening the car door and placing the leftovers in the car “- and I am willing to tell you.” Kara turned her body to Lena, but her eyes were making sure no one was watching them from the house “Maybe not tonight, because it’s been a long day but I prom-” this time it was Lena who was cut off in the middle of her speech when Kara pulled her closer from the waist and kissed her like no one was looking.

  
When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. When they had calmed down, Kara raised her hands and cupped Lena’s face and spoke again while giving her small kisses.

  
“That was”  _ kiss  _ “the  **best** ”  _ kiss _ “night”  _ kiss  _ ”of my  **life** ”  _ kiss _ “You have”  _ kiss _ “ **no idea** ”  _ kiss _ “how long”  _ kiss _ “I've been waiting”  _ kiss _ “for the  **perfect** ”  _ kiss _ “game night partner”  _ kiss _ .

  
Lena started giggling at how cute Kara was, making Kara chuckle.

  
“You can tell me about your name and your story whenever you are ready. I won’t force you. I want you to know that I am so happy you let me be your partner tonight.”  _ kiss. _ Kara was looking right into Lena’s dark green eyes. “I…I..I” she clears her throat “I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend??” the blonde asked.

  
Lena just ogled at the blonde for a few beats before she started laughing “I thought we were already girlfriends” she smiled at the now shocked Kara.

  
“You thought we were  _ girlfriends _ ?” the blond asked with wide blue eyes and when Lena nodded she asked again “So that’s a  _ yes _ then?”

  
Lena snorted and nodded “ _ YES! _ Now can you please kiss me again” Her chuckle was cut off by Kara’s lips.   
  


* * *

 

When Lena once again entered the house, Sam and Alex didn’t comment on the fact that she was outside for almost twenty minutes, or the fact she was blushing so much it looked like she had a fever. They didn’t comment about the fact that she had to clear her throat before wishing them goodnight and hummed while walking upstairs. But as soon as they heard her door close…

  
“Oh my God. Did you see how flushed she was????” Sam shout-whispered, then chuckled “Good thing Kara didn’t check the second floor. They were so  _ cuuute _ ” Sam tried to contain her laughter when Alex threw a pillow at her. 

  
“Still trying to remove the image of my sister pulling her into a deep kiss though. Did they have to make out in our driveway for _twenty_ _minutes_?” Alex answered back while walking to the stairs.

  
Sam saw the whole thing while Alex left as soon as Kara pulled Lena closer to her. 

  
“Aww come on grumpy cat” Sam said while hugging her wife, before walking up the stairs “Do you want me to give you a back massage to make you happy?”. She chuckled when Alex gave an enthusiastic nod.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor’s Comedy:
> 
> Batsy, in the comments (fangirling over medieval stuff):
> 
> Suggestion: Perhaps Sam asks what they used to dress the wound back then and Lena replies that they used honey and clay, and Sam looks at her like 0_0  
> And then Lena asks if they do not use those and spiderwebs anymore.  
> Gosh, I love research, man.
> 
> Sorry, I added some stuff. I enjoy reading about history too much (if there is such a thing as too much history)  
> You can, of course, remove it.
> 
> Me:  
> THEY USED WOT??????????
> 
> If you have any questions that I can answer let me know. Probably going to update the top-secret file either today or next week.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


	15. Chapter 15 - The Princess and The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medieval Fair is here and our Princess will feel like she’s back home. But some things don’t change as two Knights fight over her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAAAAAAACK. These past 3 months were nuts. SupercorpTober2019 took over and for some reason, I thought it would be a great idea to write a fic every single day… Honestly, I’m happy I took part in it, I feel more confident about my writing now so here I am with another chapter. A chapter worth of three months of waiting ;)
> 
> Before you dive into this chapter I wanted to let you guys know that University has started for both me and Batsy so I don’t know how often I will be able to post or when Batsy will be able to edit Chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. Y’all are the best <3

Sam had been working from 8 am to 10 pm for the past four days. After the small panic from Julia, she had gone back to work and had taken over again. Lena had joined her, saying she had nothing to do at home and that she didn’t want to stay alone there. Sam was more than happy to let the younger woman joined her at work.

 

Lena was surprised by how many people had happily welcomed her and asked for a picture with her. Apparently, most people there were Protectors and huge fans. It was a bit overwhelming, but after closing Sam’s office door she sat on the sofa and relaxed. Leaning back on the comfy pillow, she took her new book out of her purse and started reading.

 

Fifteen minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. When Sam gave permission for the person on the other side to enter, the door quickly opened and closed and a young woman swiftly walked to Sam with purpose. She was Sam’s receptionist, but Lena knew she had seen her somewhere else.

 

"Jess! How are yo-" Sam greeted with a guilty smile.

 

"You left me with Julia" Jess answered with a stern voice. "As much as I love her and her knowledge, she is a lousy Head Protector" Jess stated. 

 

Sam sighed. It was true, Julia was never good as a head protector. She always worried too much and got easily overwhelmed "I'm sorry, you know it was a last-minute choice and she volunteered." She leaned a bit closer and whispered "...although, I doubt she will ask to be a Head Protector again." she leaned back in her chair and smiled when Jess chuckled, breaking her all-business facade.

 

"Oh! I haven't introduced you to Lena." Sam said and stood, walking closer to the raven-haired woman. "Lena, this is my trusted friend and my personal assistant, Jessica. Jess this is Princess Lena.” 

 

"Nice to finally officially meet you, and please call me Jess." She said while they shook hands and gave Lena a warm smile. 

 

"It's nice to meet you too. Although, I have a feeling I have seen you before..." Lena questioned.

 

Jess chuckled and nodded. "The day you had transformed back to human I was there taking pictures. Our main photographer got stuck in traffic that morning and I had replaced him for a little while" she informed Lena with a smile. 

 

"Jess likes to take pictures as a hobby. Some of her pictures have won prizes too." Sam said like a proud mom, ignoring Jess’ eye roll and blush.

 

After that, Sam and Jess began talking about the fair. Lena had initially remained sitting on the sofa trying to read her book, but her curiosity soon took over. Setting her book down beside her, she got up and walked closer to the desk where the two women were looking at a map.

 

"...and here we will have the sword fighting and here the archery lessons. We will also have an archery tournament here too." Jess finished while pointing at the archery layout on the map. 

 

"There will be an archery tournament?" Lena asked surprised. 

 

The two women looked at Lena then, neither of them had realised she had walked closer to them.

 

"Yes, we also have jousting and sword tournaments, which you are going to attend because they are all happening in your HONOUR" Sam said and placed her fist to her heart before chuckling.

 

"Don't worry, we will prepare a program and you will only have to attend the important fights. Unless you want to watch all of them..?" Jess asked Lena.

 

“Hmm, I'd like to mull that over a little bit more, if that's alright with you?”  Lena answered and smiled when Jess nodded and wrote something in her notes.

 

That's how the rest of the week went on. Working for hours to make everything perfect for the fair **.** Sam was immensely thankful for Lena helping out, only pausing to eat when Alex and Kara showed up for lunch. The longest break they took was on Wednesday. It was the only time Jess had told them it was lunchtime and hadn’t needed to kick them out to make them go eat.

 

**~~Flashback~~**

 

Sam and Lena drove together to Ruby’s school for the game and met up with the others. Ruby was already in her soccer uniform and Alex and Kara were there to cheer her on as well. Lena wasn't sure what they were going to do there, but Sam said that she had promised Ruby she would try to never miss a soccer game.

 

“What is soccer exactly?” Lena asked Kara while waiting in line for some hotdogs and sodas. 

 

“It's a game. Two teams of eleven players try to score goals by only using their feet. Well, actually mostly feet. The ball should _not_ touch their arms unless they are the goalkeeper.” Kara explained quickly before ordering their food. “It’s fairly easy to grasp, but if you have any questions during the game you can ask me”.

 

They then sat down next to Alex and Sam who were talking about the other team and how good they heard they were. 

 

“Alex is a bit of a soccer mom, they both are" Kara whispered to Lena, but apparently not quietly enough. 

 

"Hey, I heard that..."

 

"No, we are not…!"

 

Alex and Sam replied instantly, and Kara wasn't quite fast enough to avoid her sister’s swatting.

 

Lena hadn’t been sure what a ‘soccer mom’ was until she saw it in action. Both Sam and Alex were cheering almost non-stop. At one point, Alex took her leather jacket off to reveal the same type of shirt as Ruby’s uniform underneath and with the same number on it as well. Instead of Ruby’s name on the back of it, however, it proudly said ‘Ruby’s Mom’. She had been almost surprised to see that a few other moms had also been acting in a similar manner; cheering their kids on and overreacting over fouls and goals. Lena and Kara did join in with the cheering though when Ruby managed to score not one, but **two** goals.

 

When the game had come to an end, the Arias-Danvers family, along with Lena and Kara, went to Noonan’s for a celebratory lunch. Ruby had animatedly talked about the match in great detail, before asking her mom to update her on the fair. Sam gave Ruby a guilty smile, knowing that she hadn’t seen her daughter much these last few days other than making her breakfast and driving her to school.

 

“Everything is going smoothly. We have all the performers, stores, food stands, staff and actors ready for the weekend. Tomorrow we are closing the park and starting construction on whatever is necessary and thanks to Lena’s input, this year’s fair is going to be one of the _greatest_ Fairs we have ever had!” Sam spoke, giving a general idea of the fair, not wanting to give anything away in order to surprise her daughter.

 

“Oh come on mooooom. Can’t you give us a few more details?” Ruby whined and turned on her puppy eyes.

 

Sam sighed. Sometimes she just couldn’t say no to her adorable daughter. “Fine fine.” She looked to Lena who gave a small nod. “This year we will have jousting and the horses will come in on Friday. Oliver Queen will come back as the Green Arrow once again. This year the petting zoo will also have an alpaca and we will have pony rides. Lena will be the Princess of the fair and I will be her ‘maid’. We will have the chess tent again obvio-”

 

“ **LENA WILL BE THE PRINCESS!!!** ” Ruby stood and yelled excitedly, then slowly apologizing to the tables around them and sitting back down trying to calm herself. Sam and Lena couldn’t hide their grin.

 

“Mom that’s so coooool.” Ruby turned to the princess and started asking “Are you going to wear you Princess dress from when you turned or are you getting a new one? Are you going to walk around the park? Are you going to be at the tournaments? Are yo-”

 

“Wow, Rubes. Breathe.” Alex laughed while patting Ruby’s back.

 

“I’m just so excited! I can’t wait.” the young girl answered and made a small dance in her chair.

 

Lena chuckled at her antics. “Well, let me answer some of those questions. I don’t want to ruin my original dress since it’s going into the museum, so we are having an identical dress made. I will have walks around the park, but for my safety, I will have knights around me. I will be watching the archery, sword fighting and jousting tournaments beca-”. Suddenly Kara choked on her water and start coughing. “Are you ok?” Lena’s voice sounded worried while patting Kara’s back.

 

“Yeah” Kara answered in a high pitched voice before clearing her throat “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. The water just went down the wrong pipe.” she awkwardly chuckled.

 

“Okay..? Well as I was saying, I will be attending the tournaments because I must admit I have missed them a bit. My favourite one though is the Soulmate Hour. I will be at the podium where I used to be a statue and take pictures with the guests. I will only be there for one hour each time, but it will happen a few times throughout the day.” Lena finished proudly, happy at Ruby’s small fangirling moment.

 

They continued talking, Sam forcing the conversation away from the fair so nothing else would be spoiled. After lunch, they said their goodbyes, with Kara sneaking a kiss from Lena. Soon Sam and Lena headed back to the park while Alex, Ruby and Kara walked to Alex’s car. Alex insisted on dropping Kara off at Catco, even though it was a few minutes away from the restaurant. A few minutes was all Ruby needed to make her aunt blush though.

 

“Aunt Kara?” Ruby innocently asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I saw you kissing Lena. Are you two dating?”

 

Alex cackled loudly, while her sister simply stared at Ruby, her face a beetroot red.

 

**~~Flashback End~~**

 

* * *

 

The day had finally arrived. The park would open at 9 am, but Sam and Lena had left the house at 7 am, wanting to make sure everything was ready at the park. ****

 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

 

Lena sighed. “A bit nervous. Do you think the people will like me?” she asked, her voice sounded small.

 

****Sam smiled and glanced at the princess. She placed her hand on Lena’s clenched fist and spoke softly. “They are going to love you. Trust me. Of course, there are some bitter people that they won’t, but that’s okay because they are just jealous of you” she winked at Lena and parked the car. “Ready?”

Lena took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She turned to Sam with a determined smile and nodded.

They entered through the back door and checked in with Jess, who was already there. The three ladies walked around the park to make sure everything was ready and everyone was where they should be, while also letting Lena have a look around the park. Jess showed her all the safe places where she should run in case of an emergency, letting her know a guard will be there to help her.

They talked with the staff at each station and actors who would be walking around the park, making the experience a bit more realistic. They got to try freshly cooked food and have a look at the blacksmiths, who were starting up the fire. The blacksmiths had a few extra guards to make sure no one would try to steal any of the swords that were there just for show. 

On their way back to the offices, they came across James, who was wearing jeans and a shirt that looked small around his arms. “Goodmorning, m’ladies.” he bowed. “How are you this fine morning?” he asked and adjusted the big bag he was holding.

“Goodmorning James.” Sam greeted. “You can go change in the haunted house. Just ask a staff member to show you in case you get lost.” She walked past him, Jess and Lena following her. “Sorry, we gotta run and change as well.” she waved and continued walking.

“You have a haunted house in the park?” Lena asked, a bit shocked.

“It’s not really haunted. We turn it into a haunted house during Halloween and Santa’s House during Christmas.” The tall brunette answered while opening the door to the building. They walked into Sam’s office and they were greeted by the head seamstress, Tilly.

“Goodmorning, your highness,” the old woman greeted with a huge smile.

“Goodmorning Tilly.” Lena hugged the seamstress. She had long since stopped correcting Tilly from addressing her so formally. 

Sam moved around and closed the curtains. She helped Tilly with Lena’s dress. Her dress was a striking violet, akin to the colour of nightshade itself. It hugged her figure delicately falling down to her ankles. Draped around her bare shoulders was a sheer fabric tinted in a shimmering blue; reminiscent of the ocean during a fierce storm. The fabric cascaded a way past her elbows, trickling down to pool at her feet like liquid silk. The fabric was tied below the bust by a belt woven of emeralds and golden flowers. The gold colour matched her jewellery, as well as the lace on her bust that bloomed outwards. Adding to her splendour were the bejewelled bands keeping the sheer fabric in place at her elbows.

 

Anyone familiar with history and its colours would no doubt realize the Luthorian kingdom’s wealth. The royal family was as rich as the hues they wore; their princess donned in these magnificent and rare colours that were worth her whole family’s weight in gold.

 

After helping Lena, Tilly helped Sam with her own dress. The brunette’s dress was really two. The base layer was a brilliant white, ending at her feet.  Its colour showing the kingdom’s prosperity once more. Its sleeves were long and overall plain. The second layer was a cerulean blue and more ornate. It bore tan embroidery at the collar and hem, matching the belt tied twice around her waist. The hem of it fell just below her knees, leaving the ivory fabric underneath to be shown.

 

“Oh wow. That looks so similar to Samatha’s...” Lena gasped and walked closer to Sam.

 

“Thank you, your highness. I tried my best to recreate the dress from the drawings and the description you gave me.” Tilly smiled at her before bidding them goodbye and left to make sure her employees were helping the other actors.

Jess entered the office when Tilly left and greeted the two ladies inside. “Good morning ladies. Agent Arias-Danvers is outside with the princess’ knights. The gates have opened and people already started roaming in the park.” She informed them and stood in front of the couch where Sam and Lena were sitting, eating breakfast. Jess took a deep breath and continued with the schedule they had set up for the day. 

“At 9:30 am the Princess will begin her walk around the park, taking route A and ending at the podium where the statue used to be. You will take pictures with the people waiting there until 10:45 because the Sword Fighting Tournament starts at 11 am. After the game, you will walk around the park taking route B, then you will be escorted to the offices to relax and have lunch. After lunch, you will take route C to the Chess Tent where you will play chess with whoever dares. After the chess game, you will go to the podium once again for another hour before going to the Archery Tournament. Afterwards, you are free to roam around the park with your knights until 6 pm, which is when the play starts at Stage A.” Jess finished with a smile and chuckled when Sam and Lena clapped. 

“I can’t believe you said all that in one breath” Lena said impressed by the assistance’s ramble.

“Thank you, Jess. Let us know when it’s time for us to leave.” Sam said and the assistant nodded and walked outside, leaving the two women to finish their breakfast.

“Are you still feeling nervous?” Sam asked. Lena bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. 

“Although, now I’m more concerned with my security. There are a lot of people outside.” She confessed, standing from the couch and walking towards Sam’s desk to get a tissue. She made the mistake of looking outside the window and saw just how many were already outside, walking around the park and having fun. “I usually took a carriage from the castle to the Tournaments” she said and walked back to the couch.

Sam nodded and placed her hand on the youngest woman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I have the greatest knights here to protect you.”A knock was heard before she could finish the sentence. Sam smiled at Lena before standing to open the door. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Alex greeted with a grin when the door opened and kissed her wife. Sam tried to hide her blush by hiding her face behind the door and letting the knights in.

Lena walked closer to Alex and the knights that would protect her today. The knights bowed to her and she straightened her shoulders, feeling like she was back home.

“Good morning, Princess.” Alex greeted with a soft smile. She wasn’t wearing real armour like the rest of the knights. Her ‘armour’ looked like her usual combat outfit, but with a medieval design. She was probably the one that would use agility to help her out of a bad situation.

Alex straightened her shoulders and spoke in a more professional manner than when she first entered the office. “I’m Agent Arias-Danvers, you can call me Agent Alex and I will be your personal knight and these are the selected Knights for your protection today. Let me introduce you.” The redhead moved to the first knight. “This is General Amaya, she is usually responsible for all the security here at the park. Normally, she would be taking part in the Sword Fighting Tournament, but this year chose to be by your side and protect you” Alex said with a smile.

Lena looked at the woman. She had short brown hair and gentle brown eyes. Unlike Alex who pushed her hair back, she had hers on the side. A scar dotted her right cheekbone and Lena averted her eyes, not wanting to make the woman feel uncomfortable. She stood tall, proud to be in the Luthorian armour. A sword was on her left hip and a huge shield rested on her back. She could also spot a gun holster on her right hip, probably for extra security. “It’s nice to meet you, General” she said and shook Amaya’s hand.

 

She was surprised when she didn’t get an answer, but when she let the woman’s hand go, the knight moved them in patterns in front of her. “It’s nice to meet you too, your Highness. It is an honour to be in your royal guard” the young man next to Amaya said.

He was tall, taller than the rest of the knights. He had short ginger hair, crystal blue eyes, freckles dotted his face and a soft smile graced his features. His armour was similar to Alex’s but he was not carrying any weapon. Amaya moved her hands again and the man spoke at the same time. “This is my Lieutenant and sign language interpreter, Commander Gren. That’s me. I’m Commander Gren” he said with a wide smile.

Lena raised an eyebrow at the young man. He looked no more than a few years older than her, yet he was a Commander in her security. “General Amaya can not hear or speak. We communicate with sign language, but she can also read lips.” Gren explained when he noticed Lena’s curious look.

 

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed. She smiled “For you being a General **,** it must mean you are great in battle. Thank you for joining me today” she nodded to Amaya and the General smiled and nodded back. 

Alex moved to the last knight that would accompany her that day “Your last knight is Lain.” she said and pointed to the last man, who took a step forward to be in line with the others. Lena’s eyes went wide when she saw the tall man. His hair was short and white, but one could spot a long thin braid on one side. Like General Amaya, he was wearing the Luthiorian armour with pride. What surprised her most was the fact that Lain was an elf. His skin had a purple hue with blue lines decorating the area around his hazel eyes like war paint. The man also had pointy ears. 

The weapon in his grasp wasn’t too dissimilar than the polearms her knight’s had back home, although his seemed customized. Perhaps it was the design of the era. Lena noted he had a gun on his hip as well. His soft smile fell when Lena took a step back.

 

“Princess?” Alex asked and Lena turned to her with worried eyes. That’s when it clicked for Alex that Lena probably thought Lain was a real elf. “Oh, don’t worry. He isn’t a real elf.”

 

“He isn’t?” The princess whispered, still eyeing Lain suspiciously.

“I’m just dressed as one, your highness. It’s just body paint, dyed hair and fake ears. I have a video of the transformation if you would like to watch” Lain informed her and he smiled when Lena gave a small nod. He reached for his phone and found the video of his wife helping him transform into an elf and gave the phone to Lena.

 

Lena watched the video and her worried expression changed to one of amazement at how a woman slowly turned Lain from human to elf within a few minutes. She smiled as the video progressed, showing his daughter turning into an elf as well. He pointed at the woman and said “That’s my wife, Tiadrin. She is going to be at the sword-fighting tournament and that’s our daughter, Rayla” he said with a proud smile while pointing at the teenager in the video. 

“I have to admit, knowing you are human makes me feel safer. My father used to tell my brother and I stories of Assassin Elves when we were younger. I stopped believing in them as I grew older, but after the curse, I wouldn’t be surprised if elves are, or were, real.” Lena explained when she passed the phone back to Lain.

Alex talked to both Sam and Lena about security protocols, the Routes they would take, along with where the safe spots were located. Just as they were wrapping it up, Jess knocked on the door to let them know it was time for Lena’s appearance. 

“Are you ready?” Sam whispered while walking down the stairs.

“As ready as I will ever be” Lena replied with a soft smile.

 

* * *

 

The doors opened and Amaya walked outside first. She was holding her Luthorian Shield in front of her to make sure people would make way for the Princess. Alex, Lena and Gren then followed soon after, the two knights making sure they had a fair amount of space for the Princess in the middle, but close enough to protect her if needed. Lastly, Lain shadowed them from further back, holding his Luthorian shield and Elf weapon in each hand. The security detail made sure there was a fair space between the building’s entrance and the crowd, so when they walked outside they wouldn’t be swarmed immediately. 

 

Lena could hear people gasping and slowly a wave of “Princess Lena” screams hit her. She looked around and momentarily paused. She let out a breath of air when she realised they weren’t nasty yells, but instead that of an excited fan’s. She squared her shoulders out of habit, put on her Royal smile and waved at the people around her while following Amaya. They promptly reached the first crossroad and took a right turn. Lena was waving and smiling at the crowd who waved back or took pictures. The crowd was a mixture of people dressed in medieval attire, modern clothes and even elves and witches, although those were rarer and probably some of the actors that had been cast. 

 

Soon enough, they passed Stage A and took a left turn, walking by the petting zoo, a food stand, as well as the tents the knights’ utilized for the tournament. On their trail, they also moved by the King’s Pub, the maze and the Arena where the sword Tournament would take place later. Taking another left turn, they walked by the Archery Arena, more food stands and a small field where later on, children and adults would learn how to use a sword. They were halfway into the walk when they took one more left turn passing Stage B when the first troublemaker tried to break through Lena’s Knights.

 

He was a teenager, probably 15 or 16. He waited for Amaya to pass, her special Luthorian shield still in front of her, then proceeded to push Gren out of the way and reach for the Princess. He assumed the young Knight would fail, but Gren managed to stop him by grabbing him and pulling him down with him. A cacophony of teenage voices screaming _‘Do it for the views’_ were heard _-_ whatever that meant- Lena had no idea. Lain was by her side as soon as Gren had tackled the kid. His shield facing the crowd and his other hand holding his weapon behind them like a barrier. Alex’s hand was placed on her waist and the other was holding her shoulder to steady her. Suddenly they started walking faster. 

 

She knew they were speed walking so they would get away from the commotion for safety reasons and soon they had taken a right turn and then left again before returning to normal speed once more. The crowd around them made way fast, apparently having the common sense to know they had to let the Princess pass because something happened. Soon, they passed by the small lake and Gren caught up with them. 

 

When Lain went back to his position, Gren updated Alex while walking “Security arrested him. He was vlogging. Probably trying to get views by getting close to the Princess.” 

 

Alex shook her head with a scowl. “Sometimes I wonder if these kids have common sense.”

 

Lena had no idea what any of that meant, but she didn’t care right now. She felt safe and she was currently waving at a young girl who was sitting on her father’s shoulders, waving at her with a huge smile. They cruised by the blacksmith and took another two left turns before they headed for the podium. There was already a huge line waiting for her and they were behind on schedule. 

 

* * *

 

Usually, Sam would’ve been with her on these walks, but since today was the opening day, the Head Protector went straight to the podium and had a small speech to welcome everyone until Lena arrived. Because of the delay of the huge crowd around her and the troublemaker, Sam was already waiting for her.

 

“Hey, I heard what happened. Are you okay?” Sam asked and hugged her.

 

“I am fine. Gren protected me like a true knight.” Lena said and smiled proudly at Gren who blushed and chuckled. Amaya patted his back, a proud smile on her face as well. 

 

Sam looked into her eyes before nodding. “Okay. Well, people are waiting. Follow me.” She started walking to the podium and Lena and her knights followed suit. “I want two knights at the back and two on each side.” She instructed, pointing in those directions and the Royal knights took their positions.

 

Lain went on the right side where people would leave after they took the picture and Alex on the left, where people would walk up to her. Gren and Amaya were standing behind her, surveying the crowd. They could never be too careful however, there were two more guards, one near the photographer and one at the start of the line.

 

“Now, people will come up to you and they might ask for a hug or to hold hands or whatever. Do what _you_ feel comfortable with and if someone crosses the line just say ‘Lord’ and the knights will know what to do.” Sam informed her while helping her stand in the middle and fix her dress. “I will be standing close by, so if you need me just call my name. Ready?”

 

Lena took a deep breath, looked at the line and smiled at the first one. It was a young girl holding her parents' hands and jumping up and down with a massive grin. She was wearing a Princess dress. She nodded at the guard who was keeping the line and the family walked up to her. When the girl moved closer she became shy and hid behind her father’s legs.

 

“I’m sorry. She is a bit shy.” The father told her with a chuckle and tried to make his daughter look at Lena. 

 

“That’s alright” Lena assured and kneeled down. “Hi there” she said in a soft voice and the girl looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled at the young girl and received a small smile back with a gentle, almost whispered, “Hello”.

 

“I like your dress” Lena said and the smile on the girl widened considerably. She left her father’s leg and did a twirl while speaking.

 

“It’s from my favourite Princess, Belle. She likes books and I like books too. I’m Isabella, what’s your name??” The girl rambled, getting her confidence back. 

 

“I’m Lena. It’s nice to meet you, Princess Isabella. Would you like to come closer and take some pictures?” Lena said and chuckled when the girl nodded and pulled her parents closer. She stood between Isabella’s parents while the girl in question was held in her father’s arms. After the pictures were taken, Isabella asked for a hug- and how could Lena say no to those hazel eyes and that adorable smile? The parents thanked her and walked away, the young girl waving at her as she waved back. Then she turned to the next in line who were walking up the podium.

 

Families, couples, teenagers and adults took pictures with her and surprisingly Lena didn’t hate the experience. She called all the children Princess or Prince and she chuckled when a group of teenagers all bowed down to her when they saw her and kept their pose for the photo. Her smile got bigger whenever she saw the next in line with a rainbow flag after two girls explained what it represented. The highlight of the photoshoot session was most definitely when she was taking pictures with two girls and one turned to the other, kneeled and asked her girlfriend to marry her. Lena was so shocked that happened in front of her, that she started crying too. She congratulated the two girls and wished them the best. The photoshoot soon had to come to an end, however, even if there were still people in line. 

 

“We are still a bit behind in the schedule, but I doubt we will miss much from the Tournament. Probably just the announcements of all the knights that will take part.” Jess said while passing Lena a bottle of water. 

 

“I have to say, I am proud of you. I wasn't expecting you to give away so many hugs.” Sam chuckled.

 

Lena passed the bottle back to Jess and sighed. “I couldn’t help it. Some of them deserved it so much” she said with a smile that got wider thinking about a young boy who was dressed as a Prince and gave her a rose. “Which reminds me. I want to learn all about these Disney Princess. I noticed a lot of children wearing their costumes.”

 

Sam awed. “That’s cute. I told you to ask Kara to help you with that before. Trust me, your highness, she will love it.” She answered and stepped down from the podium, along with the Princess and Jess. 

 

Her knights surrounded the princess once again and they began to head towards the Arena for the Sword Tournament. They kept the same formation, the only addition was the presence of Sam and Jess between Lena and Lain. 

 

* * *

 

They soon arrived at the Arena and Amaya lead them to the VIP area where the Princess would sit, along with other VIP guests. 

 

“Has the tournament started?” Lena asked while climbing the stairs.

 

“They had to start **,** but they only introduced the Knights that will participate. The first two are currently getting ready to duel.” Jess answered while checking her iPad, the case of it looked wooden so it wouldn’t look too much out of place.

 

“Are you ready, Princess?” Gren asked and opened the curtains when Lena nodded.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have the grand honour of having Princess Lena from the Luthorian Kingdom in our humble arena!” the herald announced.

 

Amaya walked through the curtains first. Lena following shortly behind the General to her seat, a small throne. A huge wave of cheers was heard and she turned to the arena where she witnessed people standing and cheering for her. She took a seat on her throne and nodded to the herald to continue with the games.

 

The two knights approached the referee in the middle and shook hands. One knight had dark grey armour, his helmet only had a slit for his eyes. He was tall and a black cape fell onto his broad shoulders. The man stood with purpose across from his opponent, one hand holding his shield. The other returned to his side to rest atop of his sword’s hilt after the handshake. 

 

The other knight was as tall as the first one. Unlike the first one though, his dark armour had lines of red and blue coming around his limbs and ending on his chest where a big red ‘A’ formed. A blue cape was around his shoulders and his helmet was open, but he soon closed it when he walked back to his place. He didn’t carry a shield and soon enough, the first knight gave his shield to a staff member before moving to his place.

 

The deep voice of the herald boomed once again. “Knights, you may _begin_!” and the two knights attacked each other with their blunt weapons. Sam told her that all weapons were blunt so no one would get harmed. The goal was to hit the opponent five times on their armour unless the time run out, then the knight with the most hits wins. In case of a tie though there will be a sudden death where the first knight to get a hit on the other, wins the round.

 

Lena watched as the two knights stop attacking and were circling each other. Sir Ray, or Atom as Jess called him, was two hits short from the win but the Guardian, as the crowd called him and cheered for, was just a hit away. 

 

Sir Ray reached for a hit, but as his sword hit the Guardian’s shoulder, the Guardian managed to hit him on the torso, therefore, winning the match. The crowd cheered loudly and Lena applauded impressed of the match. Sir Ray removed his helmet and shook hands with the Guardian. When the dark knight removed his helmet revealing James underneath, Lena was a bit shocked. She wasn’t expecting him to be this good and she wasn’t expecting the wink he directed her way either. 

 

“What do you think? Was it good? Was it accurate?” Sam leaned closer and asked, buzzing with energy. 

 

Lena chuckled and nodded. “It’s great, Sam. I missed this. Even if I wasn’t the biggest fan of these games, I miss this because I feel I’m back home.” She answered while the herald announced the next two knights.

 

“Okay. Good.” Sam exhaled deeply. “By the way, need anything to eat or drink? I am going to order a bucket of popcorn and a soda for Ruby if you want some” she said and pointed at the young girl who was sitting a few feet on her left. Lena hadn’t noticed her when she entered the VIP area but waved when the girl looked at her with a huge smile and chuckled at her friends shocked expression who waved back in amazement.

 

“Some water and popcorn would be great, thank you Sam” Lena smiled and turned her attention back to the two knights who were shaking hands.

 

The black-haired beauty was surprised when the two knights had similar armour and shield. Although one of them was taller with broader shoulders, both of them wore a light grey armour with a red cape, with their shields bearing the same symbol. The metal was blue in colour, with a bright yellow diamond outlined in red, acting as the centrepiece. Inside the diamond was the letter ‘S’, the same bold red as the outline. The shorter knight’s symbol although looking identical to the other knight’s with the same striking red S, held a diamond merely outlined in yellow. _Why do they have the same symbol?_

 

“They are cousins” Gren answered with a smile and Lena blushed a bit when she realised she spoke out loud. 

 

The two knights started fighting and Lena accepted the water Sam had given her and placed the bucket of popcorn on the small table next to her. She watched as the two knights avoided fast hits and how the crowd cheered for both of them. The taller knight managed to get a hit on the shorter one’s shoulder, but that cost him two hits, one on the torso and one on his right arm. The shorter knight got another hit to the taller’s shoulder before avoiding a hit using their shield. 

 

The taller knight tried once again for a hit and managed it on the torso while avoiding the attack with his shield. It was 2-3 and Lena was on edge, anticipating who would win. She didn’t know why, but her interest on this round had skyrocketed. For some reason, Lena found herself internally urging the shorter knight towards victory.

 

The two knights were circling each other when the taller of the two went in for a swift attack. His sword touched his opponent’s shield instead of their armour and received a hit on his shoulder when the shorter knight avoided him and moved behind him. The taller man turned to protect himself but he received a blow to his helmet instead and tripped on his long cape falling to the ground. There was a moment of silence before the crowd rose to their feet and began cheering and along with them, so did Lena. She was taken by surprise when she heard the crowd cheering for the shorter knight. They called him..er, her Supergirl. But nothing could prepare her for what came next.

 

When Supergirl removed her helmet, blonde locks fell onto broad shoulders as the woman shook them free. Lena’s jaw dropped. She froze mid-clap, staring down at her soulmate who, for someone that got flustered easily, was pretty confident in her shining armour.

 

The princess felt an elbow digging into her side and turned around to see a smirking Sam looking at her. Lena glared at the brunette and whispered “You _knew_?”.

 

“Of course I knew. I might be acting as your maid today, but I am still the owner of the park. Plus Kara has been competing as Supergirl for the past 3 years, so when she asked me to not say anything to you in order to surprise you, I agreed easily.” Sam winked at a blushing Lena.

 

Lena turned her eyes back to the field where Kara was helping her cousin up from the floor. The man removed his helmet with laughter, his smile as radiant as Kara’s. The tall man hugged the blonde before both of them turned to her and bowed down. When Kara rose she winked at Lena with a huge smile and walked back to the sidelines with her cousin, joining him at waving at the crowd.

 

Two more matches followed after that. First was Sir Soren versus Janai, The Golden Knight who was Amaya’s girlfriend apparently and was also dressed like a Sunfire elf. Lena chuckled at how Amaya and Gren cheered for the woman in the golden armour. 

 

“She has two suits of armour. One for the tournament and one for just walking around the park. The second one is more detailed than this one.” Gren translated what Amaya had said to Lena.

 

When the Golden Knight gave the final blow to sir Soren’s torso, Amaya whistled so loudly Lena winched with a chuckle. Next was the White Canary and Tiadrin, Lain’s wife, who was dressed as a Moonshadow elf as well.

 

“THAT’S MY WIFE. YEAAAAAHHHH” Lain cheered from the edge of the small balcony before walking back to his position with a huge grin on his face when his wife waved at him. 

 

“This is going to be an interesting fight. Sara Lance is amazing with a sword and she is quite fast too.” Alex said. 

 

“Pfftt... Tia can take her down” the tall man answered, but Lena could hear his worry in his voice.

 

Both women wore light armour and only held a sword. When they began, both of them moved with immense agility, hitting and avoiding hits with speed. Lena thought that if she were to blink, she would miss a whole set of moves. Both women were fast but the match lasted longer than others, long enough for the timer to go off in a tie, both managing four hits on the other. 

 

“Sudden Death!” the herald announced and the crowd cheered louder. They had 30 seconds for one of them to win and they somehow moved faster than before when the timer started. In the end, Tiadrin managed to win by hitting Sara on her shoulder and the crowd, along with Lain, cheered wildly. 

 

Amaya signed something causing Gren to chuckle before starting the translation. “The General said that her girlfriend and Lain’s wife are going to fight in the next round. Lain, are you interested in a bet?”

 

Lain laughed loudly. “Last year you destroyed Janai and if I remember correctly, Tia managed to take the win from you. If you are better than Janai and Tia is better than you, then this will be too easy for my wife.” he said proudly and Amaya scoffed and rolled her eyes before signing again.

 

“Janai is an amazing warrior. I’m pretty sure she was easy to beat because she was distracted from how cute she found me.” Gren said while chuckling and the others around them joined in. 

 

“Fine. I bet...” Lain looked into his pocket “...Aha, two silver coins!” He said with a smirk and passed them to Alex.

 

Amaya gave Alex two silver coins as well. “Alright, good luck to your champions but now it’s Guardian and Supergirl’s turn. Any bets for them?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t see why we would bet on this match. Everyone knows Supergirl is better than the Guardian.” Sam said and winked at Lena who blushed.   

 

Because Lena was ready to bet on Kara. She reached for her coins before noticing that Alex was looking right at her and smirking. 

 

“I bet the Guardian won’t even manage to get a hit on Supergirl” Gren said for Amaya before shaking his head. “I don’t. I think this year he has a chance. He will at least hit her once.” he said.

 

“Alright, so Amaya said it will be a clear 5-0 while Gren said 5-1” Alex said and collected the silver coins from the two knights.

 

“He has improved a lot since last year. Noticed some new moves when he was fighting Sir Ray. I say he will get at least three hits in.” Lain said and passed a silver coin.

 

Lena watched as the two knights walked onto the field and waved at the crowd. They both stopped in front of her and took a deep bow before raising their swords high for her. She smiled at them, mostly at Kara, but James seemed to miss that hint since he said something that made Kara frown. 

 

He walked closer to where she was sitting and took something from behind his shield. A red rose. When he was close enough he said, loud enough for those around them to hear. “Your highness. I shall win this tournament for you, as you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon” he placed the rose on the edge of the balcony before he walked back. Sam, Jess and Alex were gaping at him. He must be kidding, _right?_

 

Lena looked back to gage the blonde’s reaction. Kara was staring at James if it was possible her eyes would burn him to ashes, but alas. The princess reached for her coins and turned to Alex. “Two silver coins that your sister will not only win without getting any hit from him but also accomplish it under one minute.” 

 

“He is dead.” Alex whispered and took the coins with a nod.

 

* * *

 

Kara looked at James with fury. Who did he think he was? How dare he? They were walking to the centre of the field where the referee was when she spoke. “I can’t believe you did that, James. I thought you were my friend.”

 

The tall man sighed and shook his head. “I am, Kara, but you act like just a few weeks ago you didn’t say that you don’t believe in Soulmates. That the whole Statue story was a lie. I always believed in that story. I fell in love with her and with what she did. You don’t even know her, you’ve never even been inside the museum! So why should you have her when I deserve her more than you do?” The man scoffed. “When I told you that I loved her, you said I should stop believing in fairy tales and find someone who is _real,_ ” he continued. They stopped in front of the referee and turned to face each other, staring fiercely. “And now she is real and she is who I’ve been looking for. She is just a Princess lost in the modern era who believes _you_ are her soulmate because everyone told her so. But when she realises that what you two have is not really...” he shook his head and put on his helmet. “She will want a husband then. Just like she wanted in her time.”

 

Kara saw red. She was ready to attack him at that moment but she didn’t want to get disqualified. She instead chose to take in a calming breath and put on her helmet, nodding along to the rules the referee said before walking back to her side. James probably thought he had intimidated her, enough to through her off her game, but he was a fool. It was true. She hadn't ever believed in soulmates, but Lena changed that. Now she knew her heart belonged to the Princess and she would make sure that no man would talk about the Princess’ likes and beliefs as if he knew better. He only thought that Lena was beautiful, he somehow missed the whole part where she was a genius. The blonde was sure a woman of her intelligence would be quite certain in what and _who_ she wanted. She needn’t a man to inform her of it.

 

When the referee gave the signal, both launched at the other. Kara managed to raise her shield in time for James’ sword to hit it and got the first hit on his shoulder. She swiftly moved to the side and used her foot to make James trip. He managed to not fall and maintain his balance, but when he turned around to face the blonde, she used the same trick she did on Clark and got three instant hits on his torso, shoulder and helmet before he put his shield between them. 

 

They both circled each other like vultures while moving back at the same time. Both warriors could feel the crowd’s tense silence enveloping them. Kara knew James was trying to gain more time and find her weak spots. So to foil his plan, she ran at him full-on, warrior scream leaving her mouth as she jumped high, her shield in front of her and her sword ready to attack.

 

James raised his shield and the two metals hit one another, the sound echoing in the arena. The force of the blow made James curse as he lost his footing, stumbling back. This was exactly the opening Kara had been looking for. Landing her final quick swiftly, right at his heart, the man fell back with a grunt.

 

She stood above him and removed her helmet while the herald declared her the winner. “Just because you went to the museum, it doesn’t mean you know her. Just because _you_ love her, it doesn’t mean she has to too. You will never be worthy of her heart. No one really is.” Kara stated before moving to the sidelines, heading towards her cousin who was beaming, having been cheering her on the whole way through.

 

* * *

 

Back on the balcony, everyone stared on in stunned silence. The crowd applauded Kara who was walking to her cousin, not even helping James up from the floor.

 

“That was the greatest fight I have ever witnessed” Sam said and everyone nodded.

 

“Not even a minute passed” Alex whispered and slowly passed Lena and Amaya their winnings.

 

“I fear whoever comes between her and Lena” Gren said for Amaya and everyone nodded once more.

 

“He got what he deserved” Lena said with a smirk and Alex chuckled.

 

Next up were Janai and Tiadrin, a very interesting match. While Lain was cheering for his wife, Gren and Amaya cheered for Janai. In the end, Tiadrin won because she was moving so fast around Janai that the Golden Knight got angry and started attacking without thinking, without strategy.

 

When Tiadrin gave the final blow on Janai’s arm, Lain cheered loudly and almost fell off the balcony, causing Lena to chuckle at his antics. 

 

“Pay up, General.” he said with a smug smile and Amaya rolled her eyes before signing.

 

“If that woman could control her fury she would win more battles.” Gren said and chuckled.

 

Dancers filled the field for the small break between the next two fights. A few minutes after the song had started a teenage girl, dressed as an elf, walked onto the balcony. 

 

“Dad!” the young girl said and hugged Lain. “I got your text.” 

 

Lena smiled at how the teenager looked like both her parents. She had shoulder-length white hair and the purple-hued skin, along with blue war paint decorating the area around her eyes and pointy ears. The princess smiled at the small braid that was tucked behind her ear, probably her father made it for her.

 

“Rayla!” Lain exclaimed and hugged his daughter. “Please give this to your mother. Tell her I choose her as my champion and to wear it while fighting in the final round.” he said and passed a baby blue handkerchief to his daughter. It had some purple accents and a moon pattern on it. The girl rolled her eyes.

 

“You always ask her to wear this. Why do you always wait until the last fight?” The young girl asked and took the handkerchief from her father.

 

“Because it’s more romantic.” He winked with a charming smile and got another eye roll from his daughter.

 

“Rayla, wait!” Gren exclaimed when the girl headed for the exit. “Neither I nor the General can go to Janai. Would you please be kind enough and give her this?” he handed her a navy handkerchief with golden patterns on it. “Tell her it’s from Amaya.” he spoke again before the girl nodded and left to find the two women.

 

Lena found it sweet and she knew she wanted to give her own handkerchief to Kara, but sneaking out would be hard. Nevertheless, she tried to stand up, but Sam pulled her back by the shoulder and sat her back on her throne. 

 

“You know you can’t leave.” Sam said with a smirk. 

 

“Well, then _you_ take it to Kara, please. If I was back home I would ask Samantha to take it anyways. Tell her to wear this token and fight in my favour.” The princess said and passed a green handkerchief with the Luthorian Symbol on it.

 

“As you wish, my Lady.” Sam did a dramatic curtsy before heading for the exit.

 

* * *

 

Sam found Kara close to the entrance of the field talking with her cousin and his wife. 

 

“Sam!” Kara exclaimed and waved at her, hugging her when she was close enough.

 

“Oof. Kara, I can’t breathe!” Sam said with a chuckle. When the blonde let her free, she squared her shoulders and spoke with a clear voice. “Sir Kara, my lady wishes for you to wear this token, and fight in her favour today.” the tall woman said and presented a green handkerchief to the blonde. 

 

The knight picked it up with curious eyes and when she opened it, she saw the Luthorian Symbol on it and blushed. She cleared her throat “Please tell the Princess I will win for her.” Kara said and tied the handkerchief on her wrist with Clark’s help.

 

“As you wish.” Sam curtsied with a serious expression before bursting into laughter with the others. “Good luck Kara. I’m rooting for you.” Sam said before heading back to the VIP area.

 

“Sooo” Clark said and wiggled his eyebrows. “Fighting in favour of a real princess, huh?” he continued making Kara blush more.

 

“Oh stop it, Clark. Kara needs to have her mind in the game and not on cloud 9.” Lois said and pushed her husband by the shoulder. 

 

“Oh, like you are not _dying_ to know about it.” The tall man scoffed with an eye roll “I’m telling you, she almost jumped on the first plane to come and find you when she saw the news about you and the princess.” 

 

“Which reminds me, when are we going to meet the princess and do that interview.” Lois asked.

 

Kara sighed and shook her head, “I’m sorry Lois, but you know if I do an interview for the Daily Planet, Ms Grant will have my head. You will meet Lena though, I promise.” she said with a smile that turned into a frown when she saw James passing by. 

 

“I can’t believe James tried to steal her from you.” Clark tsked.

 

Kara didn’t have time to answer before Janai spotted her and walked closer. 

 

“Supergirl! That fight against Guardian was _exquisite._ I doubt I have ever seen anything like it before.” The Golden Knight said and shook hands with her. Kara always loved to see the elves around the park.

 

She loved how Sunfire elves had a golden armour and golden war paint on their dark skin. How committed the Moonshadow elves were with turning their visible skin purple. How the Skywing elves had to deal with the weight of wings. How all elves kept their horns on while fighting. 

 

Kara chuckled and nodded, “I’m sure you would do the same to anyone who would dare to offend Amaya. I see you fight as her champion today.” she said and pointed at the handkerchief around the other woman’s sword’s hilt.

 

“Yes, although there was a letter inside telling me to stop getting angry easily.” She puffed air out and turned her head to the field when some called her name. “I have to go. Good luck, Supergirl!” she shook Kara’s hand once again and headed to the field.

 

“Good luck. Kick his ass.” Kara yelled back and waved.

 

* * *

 

Lena watched as James and Janai fought but her mind was elsewhere. Never in her lifetime had she ever given a token to anyone and told them to fight in her favour, unless you counted her brother. What would her mother say if she knew she gave a token to a woman. _A woman._ But back then, a woman wouldn’t be in a sword-fighting tournament which meant Lena wouldn’t have done this.

 

She got pulled out of thoughts of the past when the crowd cheered loudly and she smiled as she saw the referee declaring Janai as the winner of the round and the 3rd winner of the game. 

 

“Alright. Who bets on Supergirl and who on Tiadrin?” the Agent asked and placed two silver coins in favour of her sister.

 

It was the finale. Kara versus Tiadrin. She was nervous but felt confident in Kara’s abilities. That was until Lain answered to Alex.

 

“Last year, Tia took the win right out of Kara’s grasp and headed to the final round where she won the tournament... if anyone needed a reminder.” Lain said proudly and placed three silver coins in favour of his wife.

 

“Are you blind? After what she did to the Guardian, Supergirl will take the win to honour her soulmate.” Gren said for Amaya and they placed two silver coins each for Kara.

 

“Five coins for Supergirl.” Lena said and added them to the pile. Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. Did she bet too much?

 

“I follow my princess’ instinct.” Sam said and placed two silver coins for Kara.

 

“Well good luck Lain.” Alex said with a chuckle and patted Lain’s back. 

 

The loud sound of trumpets pulled their attention back to the field, where the two women walked back to their respective sides. None of them was holding a shield, which would make the game more interesting. 

 

When the round began, Tiadrin ran incredibly fast at Kara who barely managed to avoid her in time. Unlike the previous fights, this one took a whole minute before a sword hit armour. Lena gasped as Tiadrin’s sword hit Kara’s torso.

 

The two women danced around each other for a while more, before Kara managed to get two hits in a row; torso and shoulder. Lena ignored the chuckle that came from behind her when she cheered. 

 

Tiadrin launched at her once again with unparalleled speed, managing to hit the blonde on her chest, but received a hit on her shoulder. Kara was leading by one and the five-minute timer was close to the end. Lena could feel the win. She was ready to jump off the balcony and hug her soulmate as soon the timer ended. 

 

That was until the last two seconds, where Tiadrin managed to get a hit on Kara’s arm, leading them to sudden death. The cheer died in her mouth and she glared at Lain who was cheering loud and clear.

 

Honestly, if she was one of those princesses who were cutthroat and tolerated no one in her way of winning, she would ask for his head. But she knew love could make you crazy and chuckled at how much that man loved his wife. 

 

A silence fell upon the arena when the deep voice of the herald announced “Sudden death!”. It echoed all around them, increasing the finality of these last few minutes. Kara removed her helmet and threw it out of her way, letting her golden braid to fall on her back. Suspenseful music was heard over the speakers as the two women circled each other, their eyes locked onto one another.

 

Suddenly, a booming warrior’s scream left both women’s mouths as they ran into each other. Everyone held their breath. Whoever’s sword touched the other first would be the winner and with both women running at one another like that, the chances were fifty-fifty. 

 

That was of course before Kara slid on the ground at the last second making Taidrin lose her target. The crowd waited with bated breath as the blonde’s sword touched the elf’s torso.

 

There was a bit of silence before the crowd roared and with them, so did everyone who bet on Kara. The only exception was Lain who yelled a long _no_ and fell to his knees in dramatic defeat.

 

* * *

 

Lena walked out on the field of the arena, heading towards the three winners. She climbed the stairs of the small square podium and the crowd cheered. Sam asked her if she wanted to have a speech before giving the trophies but Lena had declined. Therefore, she merely picked up the trophy for 3rd place and walked close to the Golden Knight.

 

She congratulated her and moved to Tiadrin, stealing a glance at Kara who tried to keep her smile under control. The princess congratulated the Moonshadow elf and walked back to the middle, in front of Kara. The blonde had her radiant smile on full force and Lena could spot drops of sweat on her brow.

 

Lena smiled softly at her soulmate before taking the trophy for first place from Jess. “I have to say, I am impressed,” she said while handing the trophy to Kara, making the blonde blush.

 

“I believe this belongs to you.” the taller woman said and handed her handkerchief back to her. 

 

Lena took it with a blush. She really wished she could kiss Kara right then, but alas she could not. Could she? Sam cleared her throat and Lena looked at her. The protector winked and Lena remembered a conversation she had with her a few days ago.

 

_“...then you will give the trophies to the winners and if you want to smooch any of the knights, no one would stop you.” Sam winked and Lena shook her head. Why would she kiss a random man when she had Kara?_

 

She turned to Kara again, almost giving herself whiplash. Kara furrowed her eyebrows but before she got to ask what was going on, Lena pulled her by her armour and smashed their lips together, taking the blonde by surprise. The princess could hear the applause and laughter around her but she didn’t care. What mattered was that she was in her soulmate’s arms and she could now show the whole world how much she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is going to be a long Chapter so the notes will have random stuff I did from all the days I was writing.)
> 
> I’ve been waiting to write this chapter since the brunch chapter. I had some notes on it from that day. *Puts Diamond City Radio playlist on while writing* okay let’s do this.
> 
> Me: *writes 1 line about Lena and Sam’s dresses*  
> Batsy: so here is a whole paragraph for each dress  
> Me: Thank you c(*ω*c)
> 
> Lena’s Dress (http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33400000/Morgana-Pendragon-iceprincess7492-33419400-967-1450.jpg)  
> Sam’s Dress (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/9b/44/3e9b442e4d982447a957c91b464108a5.jpg)
> 
> Yes, I added characters from The Dragon Prince. That show is so amazing ALL OF YOU SHALL WATCH IT, please. It has knights, elves, magic, dragons, LGBT+ context, a good plot and good jokes. I love it c: 
> 
> Editors Comedy:  
> Me : *Shows Lain’s weapon to Batsy* What weapon is this?  
> Batsy: A badass one 
> 
> (About the fight between Kara and James)  
> Me: was the fight as good as I hyped it to be?  
> Batsy: I was on edge and I’m the editor
> 
> There is a thunderstorm outside. I love it so much. Best mood to write more.
> 
> Would anyone even read a chapter that is over 10k words????
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish you the best for the upcoming year ^ω^


	16. Not a Chapter

Hey Everyone, 

 

How are ya? Still in a food coma from the holidays? Yeah, same XD

 

Unlike last time, I decided to give y'all an early warning. University started for me and Batsy and as we are getting back under the pressure of uni projects and when-am-I-going-to-sleep schedules, I won't be able to update the next chapter for a long...long, long time. 

 

But remember this:

  * I am **NOT** abandoning this fic. I have plans for Supercorp and Superfriends.
  * I don't know when the next update will be, but it will happen at some point!
  * If I delete this chapter and then upload the new one will y'all get a new email??? or do I have to keep this and update a new one??? _*Minecraft villager noises*_ 🤔🤔🤔
  * _**Supercorp Endgame!**_



 

I really want to thank you all for all the ❤️Kudos❤️ and Comments. Reading them made my day happier c:

_Me after reading your comments:_

No joke, I screenshot the comments and send

em to Batsy with this gif XD

 

Thank y'all for reading and here is a good ol' pun since I love em and I can't help myself c:

  
  
**When I said "I'm a pro" I wasn't finished.**

**The end was "crastinator"**

 

 

 

_Also, Batsy may or may not be writing a Supercorp murder mystery (unrelated to this fic) and I may or may not be helping her with the characters. But again, who knows when that will be uploaded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s 🦇 Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading c:


End file.
